Open Your Heart
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: "Look Tori, before you say anything just let me explain. This is my little brother Chase, he's five years old and I've looked after him his whole life." - Tori discovers Jade's biggest secret, but will Jade let Tori in? "I-I opened my heart to you, God damn it..."
1. Chapter 1

Jade West pulled up outside the small pre-school situated down the street from Hollywood Arts High School. Grabbing her messenger bag from the passenger seat she swung her booted feet out of the car and ran into the reception area of the school.

"Hey Sally, sorry I'm so late I had rehearsal. Is he mad?" The receptionist greeted her with a familiar smile and nodded. Jade proceded into one of the colourful classrooms leading off from the lobby. Quietly she walked towards the small, pale, dark haired child sitting in the corner. She squatted down in front of him so their eyes were level.

"I'm so sorry kiddo, I tried to get away on time but my crazy teacher forced me to stay." The boy looked down avoiding eye contact with her so she tucked her middle and 1st finger under his chin and gently lifted his face so he was looking at her.

"Go away Jadey, I'm really angry at you." She couldn't help but smile at his blatant show of anger but she knew she had yet to win him over.

"So you don't want to see what I got you then?" The little boy perked up and tilted his head questioningley at her.

"I do wanna see! I'm not really mad, Jadey pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeee!" Jade chuckled and stood up straight picking the young boy up under his arms allowing him to link his tiny legs around her waist clinging to her.

"Oh so now your not mad?" He shook his head ferociously. "Okay, well I might have just got you something you've always wanted..."

"A DINOSAUR!"

"No... even better... I've got tickets to... Disneyland in Florida!" Jade laughed as the little boy started to bop up and down on her hip.

"Really Jadey, just you and me?"

"Well, I have three tickets so we're going to have to figure out who else to take, okay?"

"Okay, lets take someone that we love though Jadey, not someone mean!"

"Of course you little monkey... we'll take someone that we love."

Jade picked up the boys tiny backpack and carried him to the car. She strapped him into the booster seat and told him to wait for her. She then went back to talk to Sally, the receptionist in charge of school fee's and after-school child care.

"Sally I'm so sorry. I really am. I know he gets so worried when I don't show up on time. I really did try my best to get here.

"Jade don't worry, we understand that you're always going to need extra support when it comes to Chase and we're happy to oblige!" Sally pulled Jade into a sympathetic hug and Jade reluctantly accepted it

"Sometimes I think maybe I'm taking on to much here. I love Chase so much and I'll always be there for him but its so hard to live my life as well, you know? ... But I wouldn't give him up for the world." Sally nodded in understanding. Financially Jade West was fine when it came to Chase's, it was just time that she was short of.

After Jade had filled in some forms and said goodbye to Sally she drove home with the now sleeping Chase in the back. When she pulled up outside her apartment building she was thankful to see that her neighbors cars were not there. They always judged her whenever she was with Chase. Not that she cared, but she didn't feel like dealing with their stares today.

She carried Chase up in the elevator and into the apartment, laying him carefully on the giant squishy sofa, removing his shoes and jacket before covering him with a blanket. She then emptied his backpack and organised its contents before doing the same with her own. She had managed to do most of her homework in her free periods that day so she had enough time to clean the house before Chase woke up. Once he had she made them both some dinner and snuggled down with him on her lap to watch Finding Nemo before bed. After the movie had finished she bathed him and got him dressed for bed tucking him down tightly in the tiny room next to her own.

"When are we going to Disneyland Jadey...?" Chase yawned drowsily.

"In 3 weeks little man..."

"That's not that long is it, Jadey?"

"No not too long, but you have to sleep now so the time will go quicker, okay? And you know all your dreams will be filled with Nemo tonight?" The little boy nodded in response too tired to reply. "I love you through the sky, past the stars and to the moon and back." she said kissing his forehead tenderly.

"And I love you through the ground, past the lava and to the center of the earth and back Jadey." he murmured into his pillow sleepily. Jade smiled at their little ritual before slowly creeping out of the room turning on the blue starry night light and pulling the door to so it was only open a crack.

She crept into her own room and got ready for bed, sinking into the soft sheets with exhaustion.

oooOOOooo

The next day after she had dropped Chase off at school she grabbed a Starbucks before driving to school. As she trundled into Sikowitz's class sleepily she glanced around the room looking for a seat. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw the only free chair was next to Vega. That girls happiness and energy always beamed way to bright in the mornings.

"Hey Jade, you alright?"

"I'm fine Vega stop talking to me." Thankfully Sikowitz entered through the window and started the class before Tori could respond.

The day went by like any other. Jade managed to cram in all her homework during her free's and lunch, she aced the pop quiz Mr Jenkins surprised them with in History and she scared Sinjin so badly he pee'd his pants. However one thing had gone horribly... her physics test. She had flunked it completely and was sent to see Lane.

"Jade I can't understand why you failed the test? You can do every other subject under the sun apart from physics?"

"Lane. I'm not even going to bother arguing with you. I just suck at Physics, no matter how hard I try."

"Okay Jade, since you think that I propose we try to fix it... your going to be tutoured by the best Physics student at Hollywood Arts."

"Whatever Lane, if you really want some nerd to pee his pants teaching me everyday then so be it, but it has to be in school time..."

"No, I'm sorry Jade but this is going to have to be extra-curricular... you must be tutored in your own time." Jade's face fell. She couldnt do it. Chase needed her and he came first.

"Sorry then, I cant do it."

"Jade, I'm very sorry but you really don't have a choice... you need to get your Physics grade to at least a C if you want to return to Hollywood Arts next year." Jade's jaw dropped, how did she not know you could be kicked out for failing ONE class!

"URGH FINE. Tell your little geek to meet me by my car at the end of the day. If they're not there in ten minutes after school finishes I'm leaving without them." And with that she stormed out.

After last period Jade walked into the parking lot to see Tori Vega leaning against her car. She approached her menacingly aiming to get her away before the tutor came and Tori found out about Jade flunking Physics.

"Get away from my car Vega. I have places to be you know."

"Jade... urgh God... I can't believe I agreed to this... but Jade I'm you new Physics tutor." Jade gaped at Tori. Oh dear Lord, Vega was a nerd. She silently unlocked her car and got in waiting for Vega to get in the passenger seat.

"Vega are you coming or what?" she shouted out of her window at a frozen Vega on the pavement. Blinking rapidly Tori came out of her daze and got into the car next to Jade.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" Jade scoffed at Vega's actually nervous face.

"No Tori, I'm not going to kill you, now buckle up so we can go." Tori's face lit up with Jades use of her first name and she strapped herself in without hesitiation.

The pair sat in silence as Jade drove to Chase's school. Tori hadn't a clue where they were going and didn't dare ask and Jade was just trying to figure out how to keep Tori from seeing Chase. Know one knew about him, not even Beck and she didn't plan on ruining that anonymity now. When they pulled up outside the pre-school Tori raised her eyes brows in surprise.

"You want me to teach you Physics at a pre-school?" Jade nodded in reply before pulling Tori out of the car, hurriedly past Sally's questioning face and into an empty classroom.

"Vega, stay here and I'll be back in a second okay, I just got to.. urm get some paper to write my notes on." Tori nodded although confused and plonked herself down on a minature chair at a minature desk as Jade ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. She quickly explained the situation to Sally before going in to see Chase.

"JADEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You came on time!" Chase ran across the classroom on tiny legs and threw his minute self into Jade's open arms. His skinny little arms and legs wrapped themselves tightly around her.

"Sure did monster, couldn't leave you here alone could I?" He shook his head and she kissed him on his forehead and cheeks. "Did you have fun at school today sweetie?"

"Yeah... guess what we did? We painted and guess what I painted? Me and you at Disneyland. LOOK LOOK!" He shoved the painting in her face and she took it from him looking at it. It showed Jade and Chase holding hands standing next to something that vaguely resembeled Mickey Mouse. It completely melted her heart.

"This is the best painting I've ever seen, can I have it, Hun?" Chase beamed at her compliment and nodded so fast Jade thought his head was going to come off. Laughing, she set him down on one of the beanbags used for naptime at the back of the room.

"Jadey has to do something at your school for a little bit so you have to promise me your going to take a nap here now?"

"Okay Jadey... if you want me to." She took off her leather jacket and covered his curled up form with it before kneeling down beside him and stoking his raven hair until he drifted off. She then returned to Vega consicious that she had been gone at least 15 minutes.

"Sorry Vega I couldn't find any paper...Vega? VEGA!" Tori was startled from her sleep by Jade's shouts.

"Jeeez, you were gone ages, how did you not find any paper? There's a draw right over there labelled 'lined paper'?" Jade shrugged and sat down opposite Tori at the tiny table.

After around an hour of Physics Jade noticed that Tori kept peering over her head and through the class door but whenever she turned to look she couldn't see anything.

"Vega what the heck are you staring at, there's nothing there?!"

"I thought I saw a little boy walk past, he looked really sad and lost." Tori flinched back as Jade ran out of the room widley looking around the empty lobby. Tori followed her intrigued by her odd actions but Jade didn't care, she needed to find Chase and make sure he was okay. She started by looking in the classroom she had left him sleeping in and started to panic when all she found was her jacket on the floor. Horrible thoughts shot through her head as she imagined Chase being kidnapped or worse. She was interrupted from her frantic search of the classroom by Tori's voice out in the hall.

"Hey there little one, you look kinda lost, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure, I was sleeping and I forgot where I was." A little voice replied nervously.

Jade ran out into the hall full pelt and scooped Chase up into her arms, squeezing him tightly and showering him with kisses. Tori just stared at the pair in shock and confusion.

"Jadeeeyy I fought I was lost and I got really scared..." The little boy wriggled his face into the crook of Jade's neck amongst her long dark hair.

"Its okay baby, its okay. Jadey's here now. You're not lost, everythings alright." Jade comforted him. It wasn't until she was sure he was asleep again in her ams did she look back up at Tori.

"Um, Jade..."

"Look Tori, before you say anything just let me explain. This is my little brother Chase, he's five years old and I've looked after him his whole life because my mum left right after he was born and my dad moved to Europe practically disowning us both. He doesn't acknowledge our existence apart from sending us money." She looked anxiously up at Tori to see how she would react to her secret.

"Thats so amazing of you Jade..." Jade smiled, pleasantly surprised that Tori hadn't run away screaming. But then Tori Vega wasn't one to be afraid of other peoples issues. She's too nice and beautiful and funny.

Okay, so Jade had a huge crush on Tori Vega. Why do you think she was so mean to her? She was just trying to oppress the ever growing feelings she had for the half-Latina beauty. Maybe she wasn't handling her feelings in the best way but she already had enough in her life to worry about and although dating Tori Vega would be the best thing in the entire world, she was sure it also came with stress and bad things. She couldn't manage raising Chase, succeeding in her own career and loving Tori enough to satisfy her. So she didn't and never would...

Tori stepped closer to Jade and went to stroke the little boys cheek with a finger but Jade pulled back instinctlvely protective of the infant nestled in her arms. Tori nodded in acceptance.

"Tori, I'm sorry its just..."

"I understand, you love him and you don't want anyone to hurt him. Its a motherly instinct Jade, its fine." Jade cringed at the downfallen look on Tori's face. She knew she was just trying to be nice and open to Jade's life, but Jade was to scared of hurt and rejection to let anyone in. Especially let anyone get close to Chase.

But then on the other hand she wanted to let Tori in so baldy, she was tired of keeping her secret to herself and if anyone had to be a part of it, she wanted it to be Tori. With that decided she gently moved closer to Tori and grabbed her hand gently placing her own over the back of Tori's bringing it up to Chase's sleeping form allowing her to softly run a finger down his smooth pudgy cheeks.

oooOOOooo

That night when she got home Tori Vega ran to her room and collasped onto her bed. Jade West had actually let her in. She had told her the biggest secret she had and then had let her become part of the secret. Tori was buzzing.

Chase and Jade's relationship was adorable and Tori was so proud to have been allowed to interact with him, the one thing Jade loved most in the whole world. The worry and concern Jade had shown when Chase was missing and the relief and love she had felt when he was found only made Tori's feelings for her stronger.

Tori had been in love with Jade the first second she had laid eyes on her and the fact she was responsible for a child didn't scare her away anymore than Jade's antics over the last two years had.

Lost in her thoughts she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Tori, remember not to tell anyone about today. We need to have a serious talk when I'm less pre-occupied. Meet me at Nozu's during fourth period tomorrow. - Jade

Tori quickly typed back a reply.

I would never tell anyone Jade! I'll be there. :{) - Tori xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my Jori fic! Loved reading your reviews for the last chapter so please keep them up :{D **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Victorious... if I did Jori would have got together a loooooonnnnnnnggggg time ago ;)**

* * *

Jade was anxious the whole of the next day leading up to fourth period. She knew it had been her idea to talk to Tori and she was starting to regret it. She played with her napkin nervously as she waited in a private booth at Nozu.

Across the room she could see Tori being led to the booth by a young waiter. He was quite obviously enamoured with her and held her hand in an attempt to help her sit down when they reached the table. His creepy staring was starting to annoy Jade.

"Thanks." Tori blushed. He was quite handsome even if he was stood next to Jade, who Tori thought was the most beautiful human being ever.

"You're welcome Miss, what can I get for you to drink?"

"We'll just get two cokes." Jade snapped. The boy turned round startled as though he hadn't seen her there and scuttled off to get their drinks hurriedly.

"Hey Jade" Tori grinned.

"Hi Vega...Tori, had a good day so far?"

"Sure, I mean it was alright... I completely flunked my piano test though... I didn't even pass!" Jade chuckled. "Jade! Don't laugh, you know I have to play an instrument to be at HA and I can only play chords on piano nothing else!"

"I'm not laughing at the fact you failed Ve... Tori. I'm laughing because I've just realised how I can repay you for tutoring me in Physics!"

"How? You can put a spell on my hands so they can magically play piano... no? I thought not."

"Well, no I can't you're right... but I could TEACH you to play piano? I'm Grade 8 standard so... yeah." Tori tilted her head shooting Jade a questioning look. "I mean... only if you want to that is..." Jade blurted suddenly scared of being rejected by Tori.

"No! Of course I want to! It's just I didn't know you played piano! Why don't you ever play at HA?"

"My playing is kind of, um, personal. I don't like playing for other people... apart from Chase that is." Tori nodded.

"Speaking of Chase... Jade... I'd, well, urm, I'd really like to, Idon'tknowmaybehelpyououtwithhimb ecauseIcan'timagineitseasytobringhimupa llalone!" Tori spoke so fast in her nervousness that Jade was finding it hard to understand, however when she did manage to decipher what Tori had said she stared deeply into Tori's eyes whilst she thought about her proposition.

Evidently this made Tori anxious and she wriggled around in her seat slightly.

Jade didn't know what to do. It had always been just her and Chase... she wasn't sure if she wanted to share him with anyone. She also didn't want to let him love someone else who could potentially up and leave at any moment. As if Tori had been reading Jade's thoughts she spoke out.

"Jade, I know that your brother has had to go through a lot of abandonment... but I swear on the sun I would never do that, you know I wouldn't..."

That was when Jade realised something, it wasn't Chase she was worried about getting too attached to Tori, it was her. Chase was too young to remember either of her parents leaving, but she, she could remember it. She could remember how her heart had been ripped from her chest and carelessly thrown in the trash. She could remember what it was like to love someone so much and then for them to leave.

Her eyes started to well up and tears escaped gently drifting down her pale cheeks. Tori lent across the table and took Jade's hands in her own before leaning right in and whispering softly into Jade's ear.

"I'm not going to hurt YOU either Jade. Trust me." She then leaned away pressing a light kiss on Jade's cheek as she passed it, their hands still clasped together on the table. Jade felt her skin tingle and burn in the place where Tori's lips had touched her.

"Okay Tori... but I want you to be sure you want this. Trust me when I tell you it's not easy raising a kid and living your own life as well. If you're not 100% sure you want to do this I need to know now. I can't have... I mean, Chase can't have his heart broken again."

"Jade... I never knew why you had so many walls up and why you were so mean to me, and now I know, do you really think I'm going to let things go back to the way they were before? I've always wanted you... to be my friend I mean."

Before Jade could reply their drinks came and the waiter continued hitting on Tori.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel?" Tori tried to supress her laughter. That was the worst pick up line ever.

"No, actually I'm not an angel... I come from LA..." Jade raised her eyebrows at Tori's blatant shut down, but the boy just didn't catch on.

"Well, you look like an angel to me, your beautiful and so hot... here's my number, or you could just wait for me to get off work in 30 minutes and we can go do something fun?" He winked at Tori suggestively and held out a napkin with his number on.

Jade snatched the napkin from his hand at ripped it in half before shoving it in her glass of water.

"She doesn't want your number because she's taken. So if you could just stop hitting on my girlfriend that would be great. Oh, and by the way in half an hour we'll already be out of here doing something you can only dream of." Both Tori and the boy's jaws dropped at Jade's outburst and he mumbled an apology before speeding away.

Tori continued to stare at Jade in shock. "Your... your girlfriend?"

"He was a creep and it was obvious he wasn't getting your hints that you didn't like him." Jade mentally cursed herself for letting her feelings for Tori momentarily show. She looked down at the table and her eyes fell upon their linked hands. They must have automatically gone back together after she had torn up the napkin. Tori followed her eye line and reclined her hands quickly when she saw.

"Sorry Jade."

"Tori, don't worry it's no problem! It takes two people to hold hands, right?" Tori bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded. "So… I guess you should get to know Chase then, if you still want to..."

"Yes Jade, I still want to, I told you, I'm never going to change my mind. Ever."

"Okay... Well, we better get back to fifth period now, but you can meet me at my car after school and we'll go get him. Deal?"

"Deal."

"And Tori, I'm so sorry I was mean to you all this time."

"Forget about it."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews = motivation, motivation = more chapters, more chapters = happy readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Much love. I don't own Victorious, much to my dismay.**

* * *

Tori and Jade had last period together so the organised meeting place wasn't really necessary. However when the end of the lesson came Sikowitz made a surprise announcement.

"Jade I'm going to need you to stay until 7 after school today. I want to do a tech rehearsal AND a dress rehearsal this evening so it's going to be a long night."

"I can't Sikowitz! I have to meet someone..."

"Jade you have no choice. I gave you the lead in this production and so I expect you to be there when I ask. No questions asked."

Jade put her head in her hands hiding her desperate face from the rest of the class. She heard a chair being pulled up close beside her and someone leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Jade, why don't I just go and pick him up, take him to your house and look after him until you come home?" Tori whispered cautiously. She didn't want to push Jade into letting her in too far, too quickly.

Jade couldn't decide what to do. Chase had only met Tori for like a minute and he would be confused if she came in Jade's place. She wasn't sure if she trusted anyone with Chase yet either. But then again, she had to stay for this stupid rehearsal and Chase couldn't stay at his school with Sally until 7, Sally usually left around 5 so it wasn't possible. She turned her head slightly to the side in her hands so she could look Tori in the eyes.

"Please take care of him. He's all I've got. If anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do." Tori stared right back into Jade's amazing green orbs.

"You've got me Jade. I'd never let anything happen to him, or you." With that said Tori pulled her chair back to its original position and looked around the room. No one had seen their little exchange as they'd all been distracted by Cat, who was choking on a piece of candy. Jade stood up and gave Sikowitz a nod to let him know she'd be there before brushing past Tori dropping her address on some paper into her lap and exiting the room headed for the black box theatre.

Tori picked up the address and left the school. She had passed her driver test on the second attempt around a year ago and had just recently saved up enough money to buy her own car. It was a little red Clio and she loved it. She was surprised to find a booster seat tucked between the driver's side door and the wall by which she had parked. She guessed Jade must have left it there for Chase.

oooOOOooo

Sally nodded to Tori knowingly as she passed her in reception going into Chase's classroom. Jade must have rung her. Chase looked up expectantly as Tori entered the room and his face dropped slightly when he saw her.

"Hi Chase, I'm Tori, I'm a friend of you sisters. She can't pick you up today so I said I'd come instead, is that okay?"

"Jadey told me never to go with a stranger unless she had said so herself..." The little boy was curled up on a beanbag in the corner.

"That's very smart of you to remember that! Should I ring Jade so you can talk to her?" As they had been talking Tori had slowly crossed the room and was now knelt on the floor next to the beanbag. Chase nodded as a reply to her question so Tori pulled out her phone and dialled Jade's number.

"Tori! What's wrong? Is Chase okay? Oh my god I should have never let you go to get him-"

"JADE! Calm down, he just wants to talk to you to make sure you sent me..."

"Oh. Put him on then…" Tori passed the phone to Chase the volume was on quite high though so she could still hear what Jade was saying.

"Jadey, Tori told me to go home with her but you said don't go home with strangers unless you told me to!"

"Hey baby, you're so right... You are sooooo smart remembering that aren't you? Well today I really do want you to go home with Tori. She's really nice and she's going to look after you until I can get back, okay?"

"Okay Jadey... when are you going to come back?"

"Really soon Hun, really soon. I've just got to do something at my school then I'll be back. Before you're even asleep!"

"That's not that long is it Jadey?"

"No Munchkin, it's not that long at all!" Tori couldn't help but grin at Jade and Chase. They were so cute! She could hear Sikowitz in the background yelling at Jade. "Sweetie I really have to go now, promise me you'll stay with Tori, kay?"

"I promise Jadey…"

"I love you through the sky, past the stars and to the moon and back Chase."

"And I love you through the ground, past the lava and to the centre of the earth and back Jadey." Tori was almost tearing up now. They were so adorable. Chase handed the phone back to Tori but Jade had already hung up. Tori was sure she heard a muffled sob before the line disconnected though. Letting Chase down must really hurt Jade she thought.

Tori held out her hand and Chase nervously took it. She picked up his backpack and led him to her car strapping him into the booster seat in the back before driving to the address Jade had given her. She was surprised when she pulled up outside a fancy apartment building in the heart of LA. Chase led her to the elevator and reached for the button for the 20th floor, he couldn't reach so Tori gently picked him up from behind so he could jab the button with his little fingers.

When the elevator opened Tori and Chase stepped out into a small hall facing the door to the only apartment on the floor. Tori looked down at the piece of paper with the address on and saw a code and instructions on how to find the spare key. Finding it tucked in the shade of the lamp that stood on the table outside the apartment. She put it in the look and turned it entering the code into the mechanical lock above the keyhole.

The door swung open to reveal a gorgeous open plan apartment. The lounge area sat to the right, the table and dining area behind that next to the large kitchen/ breakfast bar. The outside walls of the apartment were made up of floor to ceiling glass windows, but the apartment was so far up privacy wasn't an issue. To the left there were three doors. The apartment was bright and had lots of modern white, red and black furniture. It was beautiful. Tori smiled when she saw that the walls that weren't made of glass (the one that the front door led in from and the one closing off the three rooms) were covered with movie and musical posters.

Chase dropped Tori's hand as they entered the apartment and ran into one of the rooms to the left. He emerged a few minutes later holding a DVD and a Spiderman blanket. He watched Tori curiously as he shuffled to the lounge area and sank into one of the sofa's facing a large plasma TV.

"Um, Tori... Please could you put this DVD on for me?" Tori nodded and put the DVD on before throwing the blanket carefully over the small boy curled up on the sofa. He smiled and thanked her with a hug. Tori felt her heart break slightly as he threw his little arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"Fank you Tori."

"That's okay little guy..." She said before she retreated into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for the ingredients to make lasagne. It was the only thing she could cook so she really hoped that Jade kept the stuff needed for it.

After finding all the things she needed for the dinner apart from mushrooms (which she figured she could go without anyway) she started to make the dish, big enough for three. When she was done and it was in the oven cooking she went over to check on Chase.

The movie was finished and he was now just sitting looking at her. She poured him some apple juice and sat down next to him on the sofa. She was slightly taken aback when he pulled himself into her lap and cuddled into her but she embraced his knew found fondness of her quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tori, are you and Jadey friends?"

"Something like that..."

"I've never got to meet any of Jade's friends before..." Tori smiled. Even Beck hadn't been allowed to know about, or meet Chase she thought smugly.

"Well Jade just loves you a lot and wants you all to herself!"

"I love Jadey a lot too!"

"I know sweetie, I know."

"Do you love Jadey, Tori?" Tori was shocked by his question and when she looked down at him she saw he was staring at her intently.

"Yes Chase, I love Jade a lot... more than she will ever know." A huge grin suddenly spread across Chase's face and Tori looked at him questioningly.

"NOW YOU CAN COME TO DISNEYLAND WIV US TORI!" Chase shouted excitedly.

"Are you going to Disneyland?"

"Yepppp Jadey got three tickets and we're going in two weeks! She said that the third person we take can be someone that we love a lot!"

"And you love me?"

"Of course! And if you love Jadey, that means that she must love you too, right Tori?!" Tori squeezed him tighter, she didn't have the heart to tell him that Jade probably didn't even like her that much, let alone love her. So she just nodded and smiled.

After they had eaten (she left the remainder of the lasagne in the oven to keep it warm for Jade) she got Chase ready for bed and settled down on his bed with him to read a story. His room was blue and had life size paintings of Disney characters and Superheroes all over the walls, except the one which faced outwards, that was again made of floor to ceiling glass. Tori had pulled across the dark navy floor length curtains before she had sat down with him blocking out the lights of the city.

Once again Chase curled up on Tori's lap snuggling his back into her whilst she read the story to him. She read it in a quiet voice encouraging Chase to sleep. When they began the second story of the night Chase began sucking his thumb adorably and leaned his head back into the crook of Tori's neck.

oooOOOooo

Jade had had an extremely long exhausting day and but that still didn't stop her from practically sprinting from her car to the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as the lift made its ascent agonizingly slowly to her floor. She clumsily let herself in and looked around the apartment. Tori and Chase's shoes were by the door, two freshly washed plates and cups sat by the sink in the kitchen and Chase's Spiderman blanket was on the couch in the lounge area. She picked it up knowing he couldn't sleep without it and crept to his bedroom door peeking in.

The sight she was confronted with melted her heart. Chase was snuggled in Tori's lap on his bed as she read him a story in a low comforting voice. Neither of them saw Jade at the door. When Tori finished the story she gently lifted Chase up and laid him in his bed covering him with the Buzz Light-year duvet, tucking him in.

"Will you be here when I wake up Tori?"

"No sweetie I won't, but I'll see you really soon okay?" Chase nodded.

"When is Jadey getting home? Can we ask her about Disneyland when she does?" Jade screwed her face up in confusion. She guessed she'd have to wait until morning to find out about that.

"You can ask her tomorrow morning, okay? Jade's going to be really tired tonight." Jade smiled to herself at the sound of concern for her expressed in Tori's voice. She liked that Tori cared.

"Okay Tori, if you say so... Love you Tori..." Jade breathed in sharply surprised her brother was telling someone other than her that he loved them. However it bothered her less than she thought it would. Probably because it was Tori he loved.

"I love you too Chase, night night." Tori said kissing the little boys forehead before turning on his starry night light and leaving the room. When Jade saw her coming she went to the front door and pretended to be just coming in.

"Hey Jade! How was your evening?"

"Not great... I'm just going to say goodnight to Chase..." Tori noticed the blanket already clutched in her hand and a slight suspicion arose in her. Had Jade got home earlier than she had let on?

oooOOOooo

"Baby, Jadey's home…" Jade whispered to Chase as she crouched by his bed having laid the Spiderman blanket over him.

"Jadeyyyy, you left me wiv Tori, but I don't mind anymore. I love Tori, Jadey. Do you?" Chase muttered to her through his drowsiness.

"Sure Hun. I'm glad you had a good time..." She was slightly hurt that Chase hadn't missed her more.

"I still missed you so much though Jadey..." Jade smiled softly, it was as though he had read her thoughts. "Love you through the ground, past the lava and to the centre of the earth and back Jadey."

"I love you through the sky, past the stars and to the moon and back." She whispered to him. She stayed crouched next to him as he drifted off to sleep, stoking his hair tenderly. When she was sure he was deeply asleep she kissed his cheek and left the room.

oooOOOooo

She entered the open plan area to find Tori sat at the breakfast bar next to a plate of lasagne and a glass of coke.

"I didn't think you'd eat before you came home so I made enough for you too..."

"Thanks Tori, God I'm starving..." Jade sat down next to her and started shovelling lasagne into her mouth. "Omg Tori this is heavenly-" She shut herself up with another forkful of pasta and mince.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it!" Tori laughed. She took advantage of Jade's inability to reply to speak. "Jade I really loved looking after your brother this evening and I'd really like to help you out again. Or maybe just see him, you know like maybe we could all three go out sometime-" Jade had now finished her dinner and interrupted her.

"Tori you're rambling... Look, I really appreciate what you did for me this evening and Chase seems to really love you soooo I think it's a good idea if we hang out sometime. The three of us." Tori was grinning so cutely at her. "Or maybe just you and I sometimes..." She added nervously. Tori's face lit up.

"I'd really like that Jade. All of it. I'd love to hang out with just you, and you and your brother." Jade was internally beaming that Tori had put the part about hanging out together alone first.

After the two girls had caught each other up on their evenings Tori decided it was probably time to leave. It was eleven pm and she had to get up for school tomorrow. Jade walked her to the door and thanked her again.

"Tori, you'll never know how grateful I am for you this evening. I was really stuck for a second in Sikowitz's class this afternoon."

"It's okay Jade I really don't mind, I had lots of fun it was nice to get to know your brother. He's adorable!" Jade nodded in conformation as she opened the front door. They exchanged goodbyes and Tori was shocked when Jade pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel her face flush and she suddenly became extremely hot.

As she felt Jade pull out of the hug she was filled with a burst of confidence and placed a soft kiss on Jade's cheek.

Jade was startled but she forced herself not to show it. She just continued pulling away until the two girls were stood looking at each other barely inches apart. She could feel Tori's breath on her lips and she knew Tori could feel the same about hers.

"G-g-goodnight Jade." Tori stuttered still flushed from what had just happened.

"Night Tori, thanks again... I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe before school we can meet for coffee? I usually get to the Starbucks opposite Hollywood Arts at 8 after I've dropped Chase off at school. You could meet me there? I mean if you wanted to, I'm going to be there anyway so it's nothing special..." Jade was hesitant she didn't want to put herself out there just to get hurt again.

"Sure Jade, I'd love to meet you there. See you at 8!" Tori said happily before pushing her gaze off of the beautiful pale girl in front of her forcing herself out into the hall and to the elevator. She turned around as she got into the lift facing Jade's door and was surprised to see her still standing there staring at her. The two girls' eyes locked together for a few seconds, the intense connection broken by the closing doors of the elevator. Tori could have sworn she had heard Jade mutter something before the doors had shut. But what she thought she had heard Jade say wasn't possible.

"I love you Tori." Jade whispered at the closing metal doors before going back inside and locking the door.

* * *

**Pleaaaaaaseee review :D I love this story so much. I get inspired by the kids I babysit and the ones I look after in the Library for all these cute Chase moments... so there is actually some truth behind the cuteness of it all! Jori 5ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews on this story are so sweet :) A big thanks to all those readers who have been with me since 'The City of Love'! Don't think I don't see you ;) Hi to all those new readers so nice to see you all... welcome to the Jori love.**

* * *

Jade was a bundle of nerves as she drove from Chase's school to Starbucks the next day. What if Tori stood her up? She would be humiliated AND she'd have to explain to Chase that Tori didn't want anything to do with them... She was probably so overwhelmed at the amount of responsibility she had to take on looking after Chase that she didn't want to be a part of Jade's secret anymore, Jade thought.

As she pulled up into the Starbucks car park she looked up at the coffee shop and much to her amazement Tori was already sat in the window with two cups of coffee! Jade quickly locked her car and entered the shop sitting down opposite Tori on the comfy seats she'd managed to save.

"Hey Jade! How are you this morning? How's Chase?" Tori babbled in her excitement that Jade hadn't bailed on her.

"Tori! Calm down! I'm fine, even better now... I mean, now I have coffee... not now I'm with you... Whatever. Anyyywaayy, Chase is great. He actually asked me something, urm, interesting to say the least this morning." Jade felt her face begin to flush; now she was the one babbling!

"Oh, urm Jade look, if this is about Disneyland its fine you don't have to invite me-"

"CHASE REALLY WANTS YOU THERE... and I do have three tickets..." Jade was visibly cringing at how awkward this conversation had become and Tori didn't look like she was far off from running out the shop.

"Why do you even have three tickets Jade...?"

"I brought one for my dad... I know it's ridiculous and he was never going to come but I had hoped seeing as it was for Chase that he might agree this time. When I emailed him asking I got a reply from his secretary telling me he was already busy and wouldn't be able to 'attend'. He's probably fucking her..." Jade was staring into her coffee now. It was black, just how Tori knew she liked it.

"God, Jade. I'm so sorry, it must be hard for you to not have a relationship with either of your parents?"

"I have Chase, so I don't care…" Tori could see from the look in her eyes that she was lying. Jade was missing something, someone. When it came to Chase she was the adult, always taking care of him, and even though he loved her unconditionally she had no one to rely on. Nothing to fall back on. Maybe one day Tori could fill that void... But then again Jade would never want her to. Jade wasn't even into girls, was she?

"Jade, I'd love to come to Disneyland with you guys... If that's what you want."

"It's what Chase wants so it's what I want..." Jade wanted to tell Tori that she desired her to come more than anything in the world, but she wouldn't. Tori could never reciprocate her feelings. Tori wasn't even into girls, was she?

They had both finished their coffee's now and they left the store getting into their respective cars for the short drive across the road to the HA parking lot. They parked their cars next to each other's at school and made plans to meet the next day (which was a Saturday) to take Chase to the beach.

For the rest of the day the girls acted like the past few days had never happened. No one at school needed to know about it.

oooOOOooo

Tori pulled up outside Jade's apartment building at 8:00am the next morning. She had her bikini on under her tiny denim shorts and bright yellow flowing tank top. Okay, so maybe she was showing a little more skin than necessary but it was an extremely hot day and she wanted to look good for Jade... She had a towel in her bag along with a change of underwear. Taking her stuff she made her way up to floor 20 knocking on the door cautiously. Chase answered.

"Torrrriiiiii!" He squealed leaping into her arms. She hugged him gently.

"Hey Chase how ar-" Tori was interrupted by an angry looking Jade.

"CHASE WEST! What did I tell you about opening the front door?!" Chase's face fell.

"You said don't open it Jadey...Sorry." His bottom lip began to quiver and Tori squeezed him tighter.

"Hey Sweetie don't cry, Jadey isn't mad, I just couldn't live if something bad happened to you and you don't know who could have been out there!" Tori passed Chase into Jade's open arms she hugged him lovingly.

"B-b-but I knew it was Tori, Jadey!"

"I know, but please don't answer the door again baby, even if you know who it is, okay? Can you do that for Jadey?" Chase nodded and pushed his face into her neck through her long dark hair. She lightly kissed the top of his head before turning around and setting him down on the couch, placing tiny beach shoes onto his feet. Once that was done she grabbed a large beach bag and locked the door to the apartment.

Chase was buzzing with excitement all the way to the beach whilst Jade and Tori sat upfront chatting.

"I'm glad we're doing this today Tori, just so you know."

"I am too Jade. Thanks for inviting me..."

oooOOOooo

When they got to the beach they hired two sun loungers and an umbrella on the sand not too far from the water line. Tori turned around from laying out her towel to be confronted by a bikini clad Jade laying in the sun. Her mouth dropped open. Jade was so beautiful. Her black hair was now pulled into a low ponytail but two shorter parts of hair still hung loose framing her face. Her pale skin was striking against the black bikini and it accentuated all the right parts of her. Tori had to admit, Jade had the most amazing breasts and the bikini cupped them perfectly.

Tori's staring was interrupted by a small cough and her eyes flew up to Jade's face. She felt herself turn bright red when she realised what she'd just been caught doing and to save herself any more embarrassment she spun around and ripped her own clothes off revealing a luminous pink bikini before putting some large sunglasses on to cover up her mortified expression.

Jade whipped her head round quickly as Tori turned back to face her, not wanting the half-Latina beauty to see how she had been staring at her petite rounded arse.

She quickly rubbed factor 50® sunscreen all over Chase making sure his pale skin wouldn't burn before allowing herself to be dragged to the sea by the hyperactive 5 year old. When they reached the water Chase let go of her hand and ran splashing into the shallows, Jade shouted after him to be careful. He knew she wouldn't follow him in. Jade never actually went into the water she just stood at the edge and watched her younger brother ensuring his safety.

Tori had followed the pair and wadded in after Chase giving Jade a quizzical look.

"You're not coming in Jade?"

"Jadey never comes in!" Tori looked at Chase then turned back to Jade.

"I've had bad experiences in the sea before okay, Tori?"

"Is this about the dolphins that Beck said one time?" Jade only nodded. "Awww Jade! It'll be fine, I'll protect you! Please just come in with us!" Chase splashed Tori and she giggled before slowly approaching Jade gently grabbing her hand and tugging slightly. She had expected Jade to pull away at her touch but when she didn't Tori tugged a little harder moving closer to Jade and whispering to her.

"Jade, I promised you that I would never let anything hurt you... that promise includes dolphins." Jade looked up at her to check if she was being serious. Tori's concerned look gave her all the confirmation she needed and she allowed the tanned girl to pull her out into the ocean to where Chase was playing.

The three of them splashed and swam around in the sea for a good half an hour. At one point Tori and Jade's legs brushed together under the water and at the feeling of their wet skin sliding against each other both the girls blushed. Neither of them moved away though and for the rest of the time they allowed their legs to slip together whenever the current moved them.

After swimming they sunbathed for a while, drying off before going to a diner for lunch. By the end of the day Chase was shattered and Jade had to carry him to the car after helping him get changed into the pyjama shorts and t-shirt she had brought in case he was so tired he would fall asleep in the car and she could put him straight to bed when they got home. Tori put all their stuff in the boot before getting into the passenger seat.

The ride home was silent, they didn't want to wake Chase and they were both pretty tired anyway. Back at the apartment Tori carried Jade's stuff up whilst she took the sleeping child. Once she had tucked him into bed she went out into the apartment to find Tori asleep on the sofa.

"Tori, Tori!?" Jade whispered.

"Mmmm, whattt." Tori mumbled sleepily. Jade knew there was no way Tori could drive home in this state and she didn't want to leave the girl to sleep uncomfortably on the sofa. The apartment didn't have a spare bed so Jade scooped up Tori, one arm round her torso and the other under the crook of her knee's, carrying her into her own bedroom where she laid her gently on the bed. Jade then went round the other side and lay down next to the sleeping Latina. She pulled the sheets up over them both and turned on her side facing away from Tori.

A few minutes later Jade was startled from her bedtime thoughts by the feeling of Tori's arms snaking round her waist, her body snuggling against Jade's back and her face pressing against the back of Jade's neck, her breath tickling against Jade's skin. Her body went rigid at the realisation that she was now in a big spoon/little spoon situation with Tori and she was the little spoon. However after the initial surprise she relaxed into Tori's arms and soon found her mind being clouded with sleep.

"I really do love you Tori." She mumbled as she drifted off into one of the best sleeps of her entire life.

* * *

**Guys you know me, you gotta review if you want more story! Although I love this story a lot so even if no one reviewed I might just finish it without publishing it! Mwhahahha :) Thanks for reading. It's getting juicy right? ;{)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning it took Tori a few seconds to realise where she was. A hot body was pressed against her own and hands gripped hers tightly. She slowly opened her eyes to see the pale, dark haired girl in front of her. Tori momentarily panicked, even though she and Jade were 'sort of' friends now... Tori was pretty sure she'd still be pissed to wake up to find that she and Tori were spooning. Tori's whole body was burning at their close proximity and she felt her stomach flip multiple times. Carefully Tori attempted to withdraw her arms from around Jade's waist but the other girl just held on tighter and pushed her back further into Tori's front. Shocked she stopped attempting to remove herself from the situation and embraced it instead, any excuse to get this close to Jade she thought.

A few minutes later Tori felt Jade stiffen slightly before relaxing back into her, indicating she had also woken. She quickly feigned sleep, not wanting Jade to know she had been voluntarily spooning with her.

Jade's eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. Tori was pressed up against her, their bodies melded together under the sheets. Jade instantly flushed and heat started to radiate from her. She couldn't help but think how perfectly the contours of the two girls' bodies fitted so well together, like two pieces of a puzzle. It was starting to get extremely hot under the covers with the two girls' heat so reluctantly Jade carefully let go of Tori's hands and slipped out of bed, traipsing into the apartment to find Chase.

Her younger brother sat contently in front of the TV watching morning cartoons. She walked up behind him and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning baby."

"Hiii Jadey! Look! New Spiderman!" Jade laughed at his enthusiasm for the kids show.

"Whoa... that's really cool!" She said before heading into the kitchen to fix some breakfast for everyone. Firstly she poured Chase's 'Lucky Charms' cereal and gave it to him before starting to chop up some fruit for herself and Tori. She wasn't really sure how Chase would react to the fact Tori slept over, but she was confident that it would most probably be a happy reaction.

After the fruit salad was ready and divvied up into two bowls, she made some coffee. One black (for her) and one caramel latte (for Tori). She then put everything on a tray and went back into her bedroom. Tori was awake now and as soon as she saw Jade enter she sat up against the headboard and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, good morning Jade..."

"Morning Tori." Jade couldn't help but think how Tori looked so beautiful in the morning, her hair tousled and her face soft with the remnants of sleep. Imagine waking up to this every morning, Jade thought before shaking away her thoughts frustrated at her own mind. "I made us some breakfast, if you want any?" Tori nodded eagerly so Jade passed her a bowl or fruit and set her coffee on the table beside her bed. She then made her way around to the other side and hopped in, clasping her own coffee and fruit in her pale hands.

"Jade this coffee is phenomenal! Yummmm and the fruit? Amazing!" Jade giggled nervously inwardly cursing at herself for falling for Tori's cuteness.

"You're pretty cute Vega, you know that?" Tori turned to her a look of slight confusion on her face.

"Thanks Jade, that means a lot... Um Jade, if you don't mind me asking... w-w-why I am in your bed?" Jade felt her face heat up considerably.

"Well... yesterday you fell asleep in my living room and I couldn't just leave you there, and you couldn't go home... but we don't have a spare bed or anything so I just brought you in here..." Jade thought she saw a glint of something in flash in Tori's eyes but it was gone before she could name it. "Don't think I'm going to start looking after YOU as well though, Vega." Jade threw in for good measure. Okay, so she might be in love with Tori Vega but it didn't mean was going to change completely. Dry humour and sarcasm were still her forte. She kind of regretted when Tori's face fell slightly though but she shook it off quickly.

Tori also quickly bounced back, obviously Jade was feeling vulnerable right now... Tori had been allowed into every aspect of her life. She decided it was time to take the plunge. Jade must have some sort of feelings toward her and she was going to get to the bottom of them.

"Jade. Would you like to go to a restaurant with me tonight?" Tori leapt right into the deep end. Jade started to choke on her coffee in shock and almost spat it across the bedspread.

"Excuse me... what did you just say?" she sputtered.

"Jade West, would you please come out to dinner with me tonight? Just us, me and you."

"No Chase?"

"As adorable and awesome as he is... no, no Chase." Both girls had now finished their breakfast and sat on the bed facing each other, Tori with her knees tucked under her and Jade with her legs crossed like a little kid at story time. Their hands were free from any bowls and cups so Jade took the opportunity to slowly reach out and take Tori's hands in her own before replying.

"I'd love to Tori..."

"Really! I know a great pla-" Tori was interrupted by Jade.

"I'm choosing the place, Vega." Jade smirked at Tori and winked. Tori laughed, she liked this Jade. She was still the old slightly rude, abrupt Jade West Tori had always known and loved, but now she was also sweet, kind and loving towards her and Tori couldn't get enough.

"Fine... what are we going to do with Chase?" Jade smiled as she noted that Tori had said 'we' not 'you'. It was nice to share her responsibility with her.

"We can ring Sally and ask if she'll babysit, she does it sometimes if she's not busy." Tori nodded and started to get out of bed unwinding her hands from Jade's. Jade did the same and soon enough they were both standing on opposite sides of the bed staring at each other. Tori lost herself in Jade's emerald eyes, and Jade did the same in Tori's hazel brown ones. They stood for some time reading each other's emotions and absorbing the passion that was shooting between them.

Tori was the first to look away, her eyes drifting from Jade to her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

"Can I take a shower?" Jade still reeling from the previous moment nodded dumbly.

"The third door is the bathroom, there is a spare towel in the cupboard and shampoo and stuff in the shower already..."

"I thought it probably was seeing as that's the only room in the apartment I haven't been in!" Tori joked padding across the room before lightly kissing Jade on the cheek. "Thanks Jade for yesterday, and breakfast... and last night." she whispered the last part before quickly turning and pratically sprinting to the bathroom.

Jade was frozen in place, her hand came up and felt the tingling skin where Tori had kissed her. "Thank you too Tori." she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**I know this is really really short but I'm just trying to satisfy y'all whilst I write some more! Keep you interested ;) I'm** **so sorry for not uploading sooner! I've been sooo busy with school work and real work :/ I meant to put the actual date in this chapter as well but I really can't be asked to write it at the moment! It'll probably be up around this time next week though! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Look at me updating on a Tuesday :O ahaha hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious because Dan Schneider thought of it first.**

* * *

When Tori left Jade's room to go and have a shower Chase spotted her.

"Toriiiii! Why are you here so early?" He squealed running from his spot on the couch to hug her.

"I had a sleepover with Jade last night, Hun..." Chase's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Can I come next time Tori?" He requested with the most adorable pleading look on his face.

"Maybe!" Tori replied before scuffling his hair and going into the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and stripped off, grabbing a towel from the cupboard and placing it on the towel rack. She then stepped in the shower and turned the water on. The hot water streamed across her body relaxing her. She located Jade's shampoo and foamed it generously all over herself, the scent of Jade floated up and filled the room. Tori breathed in deeply enjoying the feeling of being emerged in Jade's amazing smell. Once she had shampooed, she conditioned and left the shower, drying herself off quickly. Once she was dry she started to pick up her clothes and realised that she didn't have any fresh underwear to put on. She timidly crept out of the bathroom, careful not to attract Chase's attention, and slipped back into Jade's room.

Once Tori was in she turned from the door to face the rest of the room and was confronted by the most beautiful sight she'd ever set eyes on. Jade stood with her back to the door completely naked apart from a bra and some panties. Tori's jaw dropped at the sight of Jade's perfect, slender figure standing before her. Pale skin as smooth and unblemished as snow glowed in the semi darkness of Jade's bedroom making her perfectly shaped silhouette stand out against the dark background.

"Oh my God..." Tori whispered before clamping her hand over her mouth. Too late. Jade had heard and whipped round to see Tori staring at her. She immediately pulled on the vest she was holding. Both girls' faces turned bright red and Tori wondered why Jade was blushing as much as she was. It was only then that she realised she was standing in Jade's room wearing nothing but a tiny towel that barely went passed her butt.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Jade, I didn't think! I just... Oh God... I didn't... Chase was... CAN I BORROW SOME UNDERWEAR?" Tori finally managed to blurt.

"Tori! It's fine, I mean, I'm not the only one whose wearing barely nothing, right?" With that she went over to her dresser and pulled open the top draw. After a few minutes of rummaging she pulled out a navy blue matching bra and panties set.

"This is quite old, maybe a few years... so it'll probably fit you better than any of the other stuff I have now... you know considering the size difference in our... you know." Jade stumbled on her words trying to phrase what she was attempting to say as nicely as possible. When Tori's face flashed with sadness and her eyes fell to inspect her own body whilst she let out a depressed sigh, Jade realised she'd probably made Tori feel like she had the body of a child. Or at least of someone Jade could never find attractive. This was DEFINITLEY not true.

"Oh God, Tori I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to sound like that. You are so beautiful Tori. Seriously, you're the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I swear." Whilst she said this Jade stepped forward and pulled Tori into a small hug. Jade hadn't really thought the hug through and she now found herself embracing a practically naked Tori, whilst she herself was wearing nothing but her underwear and a thin vest. She smiled a little to herself at the physical contact and pulled back to look into Tori's eyes.

"Tori, you're so beautiful." Jade reassured her. Tori was slightly surprised at Jade's words and internally she was beaming.

"Thanks Jade. I'm not the most beautiful though. You definitely get that title!" Tori said shaking her head and smiling. Jade blushed and Tori's smile turned into a grin.

"Thanks... Now turn around so I can finish changing!" Tori laughed and obliged.

Once they had both finished changing Tori grabbed her belongings from the living room, pressed a light kiss on Chase's forehead; hugged Jade and kissed her cheek; and went home agreeing to being picked up by Jade at 7:00pm for their date.

oooOOOooo

Jade and Chase went into the city to shop and hang out. It was a Sunday so it wasn't too busy and Jade felt safe in the knowledge she wasn't going to bump into anyone she knew.

They went to the Library first to return some books. Once inside Chase dragged Jade into the kids section, pulling a book from the self and plopping himself down onto Jade's lap.

"Read it, Jadey! Pleeaaassseee!" Jade chuckled and pulled him further onto her lap so they were both more comfortable before opening the story and reading it to him in a low whisper so as not to disturb anyone around. Once they were done Chase dropped down off her lap and took the book from Jade.

"Go give it to the nice lady over there so she can put it back in the right place, Baby..." Jade instructed. Chase glanced at her and then marched up to the lady determinedly.

"Excuse me lady, here we go! Thank you!" He said passing her the book. She looked up at him and smiled before looking to Jade and sharing a laugh with her.

"Thank** you**!" She said before turning back to shelving the books. Chase ran back to where Jade was sat.

"I did it!" he whispered excitedly to her.

"I saw, well done! You're such a big boy, aren't you?" Chase answered with frantic nods of his head. Just then a small family walked into the children section. The family consisted of a mum, dad and two small girls. One had auburn hair and looked around Chase's age, the other was slightly younger with blonde hair. The girls ran towards the book shelves when they entered and Jade saw Chase turn his head to study them.

"Jadey, why does our mummy and daddy live in other places?" He said turning back to look at Jade, climbing back up onto her lap. Jade's heart almost broke.

"We don't need our mummy or daddy because we have each other!" She said tickling his tummy. He squirmed trying to get out of her reach.

"You're like my mummy aren't you Jadey?" He said when she had stopped.

"Yeah Sweetie, I'm like your mummy, but really I'm your sister!" Chase nodded in acceptance.

"I know that Jadeyyyy!" He exclaimed and threw himself over her in a giant hug. She returned the hug and kissed his cheeks and forehead.

The mother of the family who had just entered saw and heard the whole exchange between the siblings and was now smiling sadly. She would never know how someone could abandon their own children.

The older of the two girls ran up to her mother and hugged her leg. The women knelt down and whispered something into her ear. She cocked her head and then nodded.

A few moments later Jade and Chase were approached by the nervous looking auburn haired girl.

"Um... Hi... My name is Autumn and that's my sister Isabella..." The small girl said pointing at her sister. "Do you want to come play with us in the games corner?" She was looking straight at Chase.

"Hi Autumn! That's a very pretty name, isn't it Chase?" Jade said. Chase looked at her and nodded before looking back at Autumn.

"I'll ask Jadey whether I can go." He told Autumn, even though Jade was sitting right there. He then turned back to look at Jade. She nodded and lifted him off her lap so he was stood next to Autumn. The small freckled faced girl took his hand and led him to the games corner. As they walked away Jade could hear them giggling about something and she smiled at Chase's happiness.

Autumn and Isabella's mother then sat down next to her.

"Hello! I'm Sian, those are my daughters." She said proudly gesturing to Autumn and Isabella.

"Hi, I'm Jade and that's my little brother Chase... Thanks for including him in their games, he feels a bit left out sometimes!" Jade thanked Sian.

"No problem! I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I figured maybe you could use a break and some adult talk?" Jade was taken aback that Sian was treating her like an equal, not just like a teen mum like the rest of the world.

"You have no idea!" Jade said.

Sian and Jade left Sian's husband in charge of the kids and went to grab a coffee from the Starbucks next door. Jade couldn't believe how nice it was talking to another parent about life. She was so used to be surrounded by kids her age who didn't have any responsibilites or life experience.

The two women discovered that Autumn and Chase were going to the same school next year and would be in the same class! They even organized a play date where Chase would go round their house to play with the girls and Jade could have a chat with Sian.

After half an hour they went back to relieve Sian'a husband of his duties to find him flat on his back straddled by all three kids! When Chase saw Jade he hopped off the man and ran up to her flinging himself into her arms so she could pick him up.

"Jadey! Look! We captured Autumn's daddy!" He squealed excitedly.

"Woah! Well done you guys!" She said walking over to were Sian and her husband (Jan) were now standing with Autumn and Isabella. Jade thanked Jan and told Sian she'd see her soon before putting Chase down so he could say goodbye to the girls. The three parents looked on as Chase kissed Autumn on the cheek. He glanced up at Jade to make sure he was saying goodbye correctly. She gave him a reassuring nod so he preceded to hug Isabella before running back into Jade's arms. As she walked back to the car with him wrapped aorund her she could feel him waving to their new friends behind her head.

Autumn and Chase... cute sounding couple, Jade thought smiling widely.

oooOOOooo

Tori spent her day doing homework and lazing around watching movies. She was home alone again, but she was so used to it now it didn't really bother her anymore. She didn't like to talk about her family with anyone and she found most people respected her privacy.

She felt bad about not letting Jade know about her situation, but that girl already had enough to worry about, and if Jade's feelings for Tori matched Tori's feelings for Jade at all, then she definitely would worry about her if she knew. Tori loved Jade. She was constantly on her mind 24/7. Tori didn't want to take their relationship slow. She was ready for everything that the world could throw at them, because she knew, together they could get through anything.

oooOOOooo

Jade dropped Chase off at Sally's at 6:30pm before driving to Tori's.

On the way there she got to thinking about their situation. Jade was a hundred per cent sure that she loved Tori. She was also pretty sure that Tori loved her back and it scared her. She wouldn't do anything too quickly she told herself. She'd take the relationship with Tori slowly and then maybe, just maybe, it will end up happy instead of one of them (probably herself) running away and hurting the other. With that in mind she pulled up in the Vega's empty drive way and knocked on the front door.

Tori answered and both the girls gaped at the other's beauty. Tori was dressed in a silver sparkly dress that went half way down her thigh, black lacy tights and some black swayed ankle boots. Jade was dressed as equally as glamorously in a short black strapless dress that went out at her waist, some netted black tights and biker boots.

After complimenting each other on how they looked Jade timidly took Tori's hand and led her to the passenger side of her car, opening the door for her and helping her in. Tori giggled with happiness and thanked Jade (probably more times than necessary). The ride to the restaurant was comfortably silent apart from Tori's constant questioning.

"Where are we going?" "Are we nearly there?" "Jadddeeee please tell me!" To all of which Jade just hummed in reply. She loved that the dynamic they had allowed her to maintain her slightly bitchy self towards Tori and it didn't scare the beautiful brunette off.

As she pulled up outside the restaurant Tori gasped.

"How did you get a reservation here?!" Tori exclaimed. Jade raised her eyebrows.

"I'm Jade West. I get what I want." She stated, Tori turned and pulled her into a quick hug across the handbrake.

"I've always wanted to go here! Thanks Jade..." She whispered in her ear before pulling away and getting out of the car. Jade stayed frozen momentarily shocked at Tori's show of affection before she followed Tori into the restaurant.

"Reservation for two, in the name of West." Jade told the middle aged women at the door. They were led to a booth at the side of the dimly lit room. The restaurant itself was extremely open. A bar stretched across one side of the room, the front wall was made up completely of tinted glass allowing the people inside to see out but the outsiders to not see in and round tables and booths were spread randomly out across the restaurant. The floor was covered with a cream carpet and the chairs were all covered in red velvet.

Once they were sat and had ordered drinks and starters their waitress left them alone. For a few moments neither girl said anything, choosing instead to sit and stare at into the each other's eyes. Tori was the first to break the silence.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come out with me tonight, Jade..."

"I'm really glad I agreed too." Jade replied lovingly, still staring into Tori's eyes.

For the rest of the night the girls chatted about everything from their favourite foods to who their best friends in second grade were, neither girl mentioned their families and neither questioned the other about them. By the time dessert had been delivered Tori was itching to ask the question she'd been dying to all night.

"Jade? How come you didn't tell Beck about Chase?" Tori inquired, Jade scrunched her nose in thought before replying. She didn't want to take things too far too quickly with Tori but she also didn't want to lie to her. So she told the truth.

"Because I knew he wasn't forever..." Tori's eyes widened.

"And I am...?" She whispered, Jade leant across the table and took one of Tori's hands in her own.

"I hope so..." She said in an equally soft tone, squeezing Tori's hands both reassuringly and hopefully.

"I hope so too..." Tori again whispered and began to lean in towards Jade. Jade also leant in, slowly closing the gap between the two girls. They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"*Cough* Would you like anything else to drink?" Tori and Jade sat back quickly looking up at their waitress. Jade's face was instantly covered with an angry expression whilst Tori's took on an embarrassed one.

"No. Just the bill." Jade said bluntly.

"Please!" Tori added as the waitress scuttled off anxiously, returning with their bill before running off again. Tori pulled her purse out of her bag as Jade looked at the bill whilst also removing her purse from her bag. She looked up to see Tori peering at the bill trying to see how much she needed to pay.

"Tori, don't be ridiculous, put your money away. I'm paying." It wasn't a question and Tori knew it but she didn't put her purse down.

"No! We're splitting it equally, there's no way I'm letting you pay!" Jade gave a tired shake of her head, frustrated at Tori's resistance.

"In your dreams Tori." She stated before waving the waitress over and shoving a hundred dollar bill into her hands and forcing her away with a dirty look before Tori could protest.

"Jade! I told you I wanted to pay as well!?" Tori exclaimed with a slight smile. She couldn't believe that the night was actually happening. It was as though she was in a dream.

When the waitress had brought back Jade's change (she didn't leave any tip) the two girls left the restaurant and Jade began to drive Tori back to her house.

"Turn left at the end of this road." Tori commanded.

"But your house is in the other direction?" Jade pointed out with a confused expression.

"I want to show you something...?" Jade nodded as reply to Tori's question and allowed her to instruct her to the destination. Jade was surprised when they pulled up in a deserted car park just outside of the city. Once they were both out of the car Tori grabbed Jade's hand and led her up a grassy hill. It was dark now and they had traveled outside of the city enough so that all the stars were visible in the clear, inky blue night sky. At the top of the hill stood a large oak tree, its leaves golden and falling as it was autumn. It was October and pretty cold. Their breathe made mist clouds in the air and both their noses were slightly pink from cold.

Tori lay down on the damp grass pulling Jade with her, their hands still interlocked. They lay there staring up at the stars silently until Jade spoke.

"This place is beautiful, Tori." She said turning on her side, propping her head up on her hand so she could look at Tori. Tori broke her gaze away from the sky and titled her head slightly to stare at Jade instead.

"I found it last Christmas Day." She admitted.

"Why were you out here alone on Christm-" Jade began but she was stopped by Tori's lips.

Soft lips moved in time with her own as she embraced the kiss leaning over so Tori could rest her head back onto the ground. Jade's hands went up to hold the sides of Tori's face as hers wrapped around Jade's neck pulling her down deepening the kiss. Jade felt Tori's hot wet tongue slide across her bottom lip begging for entry into her mouth. _**She wouldn't do anything too quickly she told herself. She'd take the relationship with Tori slowly.**_ Her previous thoughts flashed through her mind but were quickly wiped away as Tori moaned into the kiss, again asking for entry into Jade's mouth. Jade conceded and opened her mouth allowing Tori's tongue to slip in delicately exploring her mouth. It was Jade's turn to moan now. Her tongue slipped past Tori's and began its own exploration.

The cold was now completely forgotten by both girls. Jade's whole body was tingling and she felt as though she was on fire, by the heat she could feel radiating from Tori she knew she felt the same. She was now laid on top of Tori, one hand tangled in her hair the other on the ground holding her up. Jade broke the kiss to allow some oxygen into her lungs. Gasping she rolled off Tori and assumed her position beside her.

"That was-"

"Yeah-"

"Jade you're-"

"You too Tori-" Breathing heavily and extremely turned on they shared compliments. After a few minutes Jade felt a buzz in her coat pocket and took out her phone. She had text from Sally.

Just making sure you're okay. –Sally

"Oh my God! Tori! It's almost 1pm! Sally must hate me! She has to work tomorrow." Jade exclaimed, grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her back down the hill.

She drove back to Tori's speedily and pulled into her driveway braking suddenly so she didn't plough into Tori's garage. She noticed there were still no cars on the drive and no lights were on inside the house, she wondered why there was still no one home at the Vega residence.

"Tori, where are your fam-" She was interrupted by Tori again as she tenderly pressed her sweet lips against Jade's soft, plump ones. She then slipped out of the car, ran up the driveway and let herself into the house quickly, flashing Jade a smile and a small wave before shutting the door. Jade scrunched up her face in confusion. It was probably because Tori didn't want to talk about her family at the end of their amazing date, Jade thought.

oooOOOooo

When she got home she apologised to Sally profusely and paid her way more than necessary, over compensating for being so late. Sally didn't seem to mind though and Jade saw her put one of the extra twenty dollar bills into the key bowl by the door as she left.

Jade crept into Chase's room and kissed his sleeping form goodnight before she went to her own room. Her thoughts were full of Tori and she loved it. She was soon ready and in bed snuggling down to get comfortable. Reaching to turn her phone off she noticed she had a text message and a grin spread across her face as she saw it was from Tori.

**That was officially the best night of my entire life. Thank you so much. :{) -Tori xoxo**

**Ditto. You looked so beautiful btw. -Jade x**

**Awww thanks Jade ;{) You looked stunning... that dress is definitely going in my top five hot Jade West outfits list! -Tori xo**

**Tori! Ahahah thanks :] can't wait to see you tomorrow... I'll pick you up on the way to Chase's school? -J x**

**Yes! I'll be waiting ;{) I'll buy the coffee since you paid for tonight. -T xox**

**Maybe, if I decide to let you ;] goodnight Tori... -J x**

**Hmmm, if you let me? We'll see about that West ;{) x Night, Jade -T xoxoxo**

Taking things slow isn't always for the best, Jade decided.

Tori praised herself for taking the plunge with Jade. From now on she was definitely going to live by the mantra 'Live like there's no tomorrow' because tonight was so perfect, she wouldn't even mind if there wasn't one.

* * *

**My internet was down all evening so you can thank the evil internet gods for the length of this chapter! ;) REVIEW! Jori 5eva!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy/uninspired! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

* * *

The next week went by fairly stress free for both the girls. They didn't get to see much of each other as the deadline for the end of term projects was almost up and so all the students at Hollywood Arts were on lock down trying to get theirs finished on time. Other than their morning coffee Jade and Tori hadn't spent any time together all week! When Friday finally came round Tori almost screamed in delight, one more hour and she'd be being picked up by a taxi on her way to the airport with Jade and Chase! To say she was excited was an understatement.

"Tor! Toriiiiii?" Tori was interrupted from her thoughts by her best friend Andre Harris. "Ay, Muchacha, you al-right? I just finished the final touches on our project. ITS FINISHED!" Tori squealed and leapt into his open arms.

"Oh my God... finally! I thought it would never end! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just thinking about stuff."

"And what kinda stuff would that be?" Andre inquired thoughtfully putting Tori down so she was on the table next to him.

"Well... and don't laugh. But... I'm kind of... I might be... It's possible that..." Andre interrupted her.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD TOR, SPIT IT OUT!"

"Fine! I think I'm falling for Jade..." Tori kept her eyes averted from Andre. His face was a picture of shock; mouth slack and wide open; eyes bursting from their sockets; and hands held out in front of him in exclamation. Once Tori quickly explained everything that had happened in the past week to Andre he was silent for a moment before turning to her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You'd make a cute couple...I guess that means I'm down with it. Team Jori! Just promise me you'll make out in public? ey? ey?" Andre flashed a grin at her before giving her the thumbs up and picking up his stuff in order to leave.

"That wasn't entirely helpful Andre..." Tori bluntly replied slapping him playfully on his muscular arm.

"Well at least it gives me some context for the lyrics to the song you just wrote! I'm going to be honest Tori... I thought you were coming onto me with those lyrics...but no, not me, Jade!" Tori rolled her eyes at the retreating boy.

Once she was alone in the studio she was suddenly surrounded by the thoughts that company helped keep away. Ever wonder why Tori Vega couldn't stand to be alone? Why she always had to make people happy with some half brained scheme? All to soon she found herself fully emerged in the thoughts she had been hiding from and fear growled from within her.

_A nine year old Tori Vega sat silently in the front pew of the church. Her sister Trina sat next to her, tears streaming down her face. Tori hadn't cried yet. 3 days and she hadn't shed a single tear. She rubbed circles on her older sister's back as she clung to the younger girl. Her grandfather and uncles carried the two coffins down the aisle past her and out of the door at the back. Tori was forced to stand by her aunt. Pushed into leading the funeral procession out into the graveyard._

_Half of the congregation wept as the coffins were lowered slowly into the joint grave. Tori didn't. At least they're still together, was all she thought. Trina lunged towards the grave screaming in grief. Tori just watched as she was restrained and hushed by relatives. They filled in the hole and the vicar herded everyone back to the church. Everyone but Tori._

_In her tiny hand she clutched a single white lily. She stepped forward to the headstone and lay the lily down gently. _

_"I love you mommy, I love you daddy...sleep tight." She whispered before turning away and walking back to the church._

She couldn't let herself cry. She wouldn't. Ever. A feeling of helplessness flooded through her and she started to panic. As if on auto-pilot she made her way out of the school and drove to the most dangerous part of LA, also known as Northridge. As she drove her thoughts began to wonder and she was again consumed by her past.

_A ten year old Tori Vega lay silently in bed. She glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. He would be here soon, he always came around this time. She curled up and faced the wall praying to God that he wouldn't come tonight, that tonight she could sleep in peace. But no, her prayers were not answered, and a few minutes later she heard her bedroom door being pushed open and someone walked in. The figure stumbled over to her bed and ripped back the sheets exposing her._

_"You're lucky I'm doing this...you're so ugly no one else would ever even consider touching you like I do." The man whispered in her ear. Tori didn't respond; she just lay limply; eyes squeezed shut; trying to lose herself in an imaginary world in her head. She felt the man undress her and push into her. She wanted to scream and cry out but she knew if she did he would just go harder, for longer. Tori's whole body was engulfed in the pain she had become accustomed to. Hours passed before he lazily withdrew and stumbled out of her room._

_A ten year old Tori Vega whispered into the night, "I miss you mommy, I miss you daddy." Before curling back into a tiny ball and rocking herself into a nightmare filled sleep._

Pulling up outside a run-down house she knew all to well she grabbed her purse and headed inside. "Ryder? Ryder, where the fuck are you?" Tori shouted as she let herself in using the key she knew was hidden under the mat outside. She stormed into the boy in questions room and glared at him.

"Hey bitch." Ryder Daniels gave her a sleazy smirk from where he lay, half naked, on his bed. "Thought you said you were done with this? Thought you said you were better than me and you didn't need me to make you forget?" He slowly got up until he was sat on the edge of his bed taunting her.

"Shut the fuck up. I only have 30 minutes before I have to be home. Let's make this quick." Tori stated before pulling off her own shirt and jeans, throwing herself at Ryder.

As she lay with Ryder on top of her, Tori forgot everything. She wasn't getting any pleasure from the grunting boy who was riding her as though his life depended on it but the motions of it allowed her to feel powerful, she had instigated the sex therefore she was the one in power. It made her feel strong again and pushed the horrific memories away.

After 10 minutes of tedious sex that ended in only one person coming, (that person not being Tori) the pair broke apart and Tori quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse. Pulling out fifty dollars she chucked it at Ryder who was lying on his bed, still smirking.

"Thanks slut." He said flipping her off.

"Fuck off Ryder. I'm only sleeping with you to forget, just remember that. It isn't even good sex..." Tori shouted back at him as she made her way out of the house and back to her car. She quickly drove home so she could shower and change before Jade and Chase came to get her on their way to the airport.

No one was at home (like usual) so she was done showering and changing quickly, not having to worry about covering up to go from room to room. Tori had packed her bags for the trip a couple of days ago so she was all ready. Throwing her clothes from the day into the wash basket she pulled on some light blue skinny jeans, a burgundy t-shirt and her zip up, grey, Hollywood arts hoody which she complemented with a silver feather necklace and some stone coloured boots.

Anxiously she sat on the orange sofa's in her living room to wait for the West siblings. Tori regretted sleeping with Ryder today more than she ever had before. If Jade found out... this thing that they'd been building up, whatever it was, would be over. Why couldn't she just forget on her own? Why didn't she go to anyone else for help? It could have been ANYONE for crying out loud. Well, she thought, anyone but Jade. That girl already had enough on her plate, she didn't need Tori's baggage weighing her down too. No, Jade must never find out...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and she ran to answer it, anxious to see the other girls face. Being with Jade made her forget as well, she had noticed. Tori yanked the door open to be met by Jade's beautiful emerald eyes staring back at her. Before she could think rationally Tori leant forward and kissed Jade passionately on the lips, she needed Jade as much as she needed air. Jade responded with just as much passion before pulling away and giving Tori a questioning look, eyebrow cocked and mouth pulled into a small smile.

"I, urm- I... I guess I just missed you a lot this week..." Tori confessed with a shrug.

"Okay Vega... Tori. Just maybe tone it down a little when we're around Chase..." Jade half suggested, half commanded. She didn't want to scar his innocent mind with visuals of his sister and one of the people he trusts most in the world sticking their tongues down each others throats!

Tori blushed and peered round Jade to see Chase waving at her from inside the taxi. She sent him a small wave in return and grabbed her suitcase and satchel putting them both in the boot of the taxi before going round the side and getting in herself.

* * *

**So I guess I just made this story a lot more angst-y than you expected right? Sorry! I promise way more Chase cuteness and Jori fluff in the next chapter! Please review! I'm considering not continuing this story because I get the feeling not many people are that into it? So review if you like it enough and want more... :) Love y'all ;{)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah! I pissed so many of you off with that last chapter! So let me set the record straight. 1. Tori is not a prostitute... but it's common for kids who have been sexually abused to be promiscuous. 2. I only chose the name Ryder for the person she slept with because I was too lazy to make up a bad guy name. 3. Don't worry, he's not going to be a regular character! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pure Jori heaven :P**

* * *

It was really late when they finally pulled up outside their hotel in Disneyland. The flight had been fairly uneventful:

Chase had sat in between Jade and Tori. At first he had fidgeted in his seat and chatted with excitement, however as the flight went on he had started to get bored and had fallen asleep. He had his head on Jade's lap and she stroked his hair to soothe him to sleep, his feet rested on Tori and she had draped her hoodie over him to keep him warm. Half way through the flight, when the complimentary drinks were being served, the flight attendant serving them had started a conversation with Jade and Tori.

_"Your son is soooo cute!" The young women exclaimed to the surprised girls, her eyes trained on the sleeping Chase._

_"Oh! He's not-" Tori had started to correct the women when Jade interrupted her._

_"-Not feeling too good! Thanks though, he is so adorable, I agree." Jade chatted to the women stroking Chase's cheek lightly with her thumb as her hand rested in his hair._

_"Yeah, we really love him..." Tori caught on and quipped in rubbing his leg gently. The flight attendant gave them both a soppy grin before handing them Oreos for Chase when he woke up 'compliments of her' as she put it. They thanked her and she gave the trio another soft smile before walking away._

A sleepy Jade checked them into the hotel and led them up to their room. Tori carried the still sleeping Chase and their day bags whilst Jade dragged all their luggage. As they entered the room the girls looked around expectantly. It was pristine and quite spacious. There was a door into a modern bathroom on their left and a built in wardrobe to their right. The room then opened up and the space was filled by a queen sized double bed with its headboard covering most of the wall on the left side, the cabinet was along the right wall and a small desk with two chairs was situated next to it by the balcony doors on the far wall. A small single bed had been set up on the far side of the double bed, along the same wall as the balcony doors. The hotel chain had gone with a deep purple and white colour scheme; the carpet was soft and a dark plum colour matching the curtains; the walls were cream; the desk, wardrobe, side tables and cabinet were all made of brown polished wood; and the bed sheets were white with a purple throw.

Tori turned to Jade and shot her an anxious, questioning look. Jade replied raising her eyebrow, "You're okay with sharing a bed right? I was going to share a room with Chase and let my dad have his own room but when he said he couldn't come I cancelled the booking for his room... I didn't really expect anyone else to come with us." Jade was smirking as she explained the predicament and Tori couldn't help but think she had planned this somehow...

"Yeah, I'm fine with it Jade, we shared at your apartment remember? Even if I wasn't actually conscious to make the decision to get into bed with you then... Just remember your brother is in the room as well when you're lying next to me at night..." Tori joked shooting a wink at Jade before crossing the room and carefully laying Chase down on his bed.

Jade watched as Tori gently stripped Chase down to his boxers pulling his pyjamas out of his bag and onto him without waking him up, she then lifted him up and pulled back the sheets, placing him between them before pressing a light kiss on his forehead. Jade let her thoughts wonder and she found herself imagining her and Tori in 10 years time tucking their own kid into bed at night. The thoughts scared her, she had never pictured anyone in her future apart from Chase... the fact Tori was now a part of those plans/wishes made her feel vulnerable, but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it used to. Maybe it was because she knew Vega would never hurt her, that girl was a saint and could never hurt anyone!

When Tori turned around from tending to Chase to see Jade staring at her she blushed slightly and quickly occupied herself with getting ready for bed. Jade was interrupted from her thoughts by Tori's sudden movements around the room and when she saw what the half-Latina was doing she decided she should get ready for bed as well. She emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later (after she'd had to wait 10 minutes for Tori to use it) to see the beautiful tanned girl lying in the bed they were sharing.

Her brown hair was sprawled across her pillow and her eyes were closed, her face peaceful in sleep. Tori had kicked the covers off which allowed Jade to see her fully. She was wearing a pair of very short purple and blue, loose, flannel shorts accompanied by a tight blue v-neck t-shirt. Jade smiled, admiring Tori's gorgeous unblemished skin and amazing figure. She then walked round to her own side of the bed (the side closest to Chase) and quickly kissed her brother goodnight, tucking his Spiderman blanket around him, before slipping into the bed next to Tori pulling the covers over them both.

She chuckled to herself as she thought about how nervous she was to be sleeping next to the stunning brunette, even though they'd slept in the same bed back in her apartment not too long ago! Probably because Tori was actually giving consent this time and knew what she was doing instead of just being placed there by Jade!

The feeling of the other girls weight on the bed next to her stirred Tori slightly and she rolled over to face Jade snuggling into her side, resting her head on her shoulder. At first Jade froze and tensed up at the contact however she soon relaxed and put the arm of the shoulder Tori was resting on around the other girl. Tori snuggled in even more to the pale girl and Jade soon fell asleep to the sound of Tori's slow breathing.

oooOOOooo

That night was the first Tori had gone without nightmares since the last time she had slept next to Jade. She concluded that as long as Jade was next to her she was fully capable of sleeping peacefully throughout the whole night... However if she tried to in her own home, alone, she was forced to relive her horrifying childhood experiences every night. Better spend more nights with Jade, she thought, smiling at the image. She had been the first to wake that morning and had showered and dressed before waking Chase and helping him do the same.

Tori dressed Chase in some grey, stone washed, straight jeans; a white t-shirt with a guitar on; a grey and white plaid shirt that was left unbuttoned; with a beige-y coloured cardigan; and a black puffy coat over the top. She had even matched the outfit with a grey and black checked newsboy hat and his black converses. Jade had bought the cutest and most fashionable clothes for Chase making him a pretty stylish kid.

Tori herself, was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans that had small light blue stars all over, a lacy white vest and an oversized dark green knit jumper that rested off one shoulder. On her feet she wore some comfortable light tan, leather, lace up boots that went up above her ankle and had a turn over at the top that exposed the woollen insides. Accessory wise she had pulled on a large cream, knit beanie that pushed her hair forward framing her face, she had a matching scarf on too and the silver ring that used to be her mothers that she always wore.

It was pretty cold out so she had made sure neither of them would get sick after spending the day outside at the theme park by piling on the knit, the coats and the hats and scarves.

Just as the other two had finished getting ready the pale, raven-haired beauty in the bed woke and sat up in bed, resting on her elbows looking at them groggily.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She exclaimed sleepily when she noticed they were fully dressed and ready.

"We're going to get breakfast, Jadeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Chase yelled jumping on the bed and crawling into her open, waiting, arms.

"Oh really?" Jade said tickling the small boy who squirmed in her embrace. Tori watched the two interact with the most loving look in her eyes. She really didn't know how she had got so lucky finding these two!

"Tori said we shouldn't wake you up so we could get you breakfast as a surprise!" Chase practically yelled. Tori rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to the West siblings.

"Well, it was GOING to be a surprise..." She told Jade sheepishly, explaining Chase's outburst. Jade leant over the small boys tiny form and kissed Tori softly on the cheek.

"That was a really nice idea, thanks Tori." Jade said looking into Tori's eyes, the tanned face was now crimson with an adorable blush. "Now, hows about you two go and get me that breakfast so I can get ready in peace, hmm Munchkin?!" Jade continued, her attention now back on Chase who giggled at Jade's jokey tone and slipped out of her grasp down to the floor, grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Come onnnn, Toriiii! We gotta go get Jadeyyy breakfast! And I'm hungry too!" He said looking up at her with wide, pleading eyes that reminded Tori so much of Jade's.

"Me too, Honey... You want to have PANCAKES?" She asked him, turning to Jade to see if it was alright. When Jade nodded at her with a soft smile on her face, she turned back to see Chase's reaction.

"REALLY! Yaaaayyyyyyy!" Chase exclaimed jumping up and down, still clinging to Tori's hand. She smiled at him and grabbed her brown leather satchel with her money and phone in before leading him out of the hotel room. Just as they reached the door Tori felt something light hit the back of her head. She whipped round to see some money lying on the floor behind her and a determined looking Jade, who was still on the bed but who now had her purse in her hands.

"You're not buying my brother and I breakfast, Vega. I can pay for us." Jade said looking deep into Tori's big, round, brown orbs.

Tori shook her head, ignoring Jade's intense stare and the money, turning back around and walking out of the room. "Tough luck Jade, you snooze you lose..." She shouted over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her. She couldn't really afford to pay for her own breakfast, let alone Chase and Jade's but she wanted to do something for them and she didn't want Jade to know she was having financial difficulties.

oooOOOooo

When Tori's older sister, Trina Vega, had turned 18 she had been allowed to leave the care system and move into the family home her parents had left to the Vega sisters in their will. Tori was only 16 but because Trina was now an adult, she was able to leave her foster parents home and move back home with her sister. At first she had found it really odd being back home after 7 years away, but she was thankful to finally get away from her foster father after the 6 years of physical and verbal abuse she had suffered in his hands. Tori had never told Trina what had happened over the 7 years they had been forced to live apart and not allowed see each other except from short visits. The older Vega assumed that Tori's nightmares stemmed from the loss of their parents and, not wanting to bring up her own upsetting memories, ignored her younger sister on the most part.

Tori was left to pay for her own clothes, car, gas, schooling, food, phone bill and anything else she might need. Herself and Trina put their money together each month to pay for electricity and water for the house, but they still found it hard to cope. Both sisters had spent most of their inheritance on simple necessities and they were now bathing at public showers or at their friends, leaving the lights off constantly and spending most of their time away from the house to save money. Tori did have a job, however it didn't pay that well and the money mostly went towards the before mentioned necessities. She'd already spent so much money paying Ryder she barely had much left anyway, although she considered that a necessity. This breakfast and little holiday was seriously going to wipe out the rest of her funds for the month but she decided it was worth it for Chase and Jade. She'd just go a little hungry that month, it was nothing new.

oooOOOooo

When they had bought the pancakes and coffee at the Starbucks opposite the hotel Tori and Chase went back to the room to find Jade showered and dressed, ready for a day in Disneyland. Jade had on her usual black skinny's, black biker boots and a tight dark green vest that enhanced her already large breasts. Tori couldn't help but stare at Jade's chest before the pale girl laughed and pulled on her black leather jacket and a chunky black knit snood covering the place Tori's eyes had found so attractive.

"See something you like, Vega?" Jade asked with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, yes, I'm pretty sure I like them a lot!" Tori cheekily replied before checking to see if Chase was occupied with his breakfast. When she saw that he was she quickly leaned in and crushed her lips to Jade's hungrily. Jade moaned quietly as Tori took her bottom lip in between her own and sucked gently, pulling away with a very smug look on her face. Both girls were breathing slightly faster than usual.

"I'll get you for that..." Jade threatened incredibly aroused.

"Hmmm... I'll be looking forward to it." Tori taunted before sitting down at the desk with Chase to tuck into her breakfast. Jade joined them and soon enough they were fed and ready to hit the park.

Jade had bought fast track tickets meaning they wouldn't need to queue for any of the rides. It was times like this she was thankful for the unnecessarily large amount of money her dad gave her every month for herself and Chase. The money he gave her wasn't even for the rent on the apartment as he paid for that separately! It was ridiculous how much she had left over each month, she usually just put it in savings for Chase (which he didn't really need as their father would pay for his college etc.), bought pointless items or gave it to charity.

oooOOOooo

The three of them walked around Disneyland hand-in-hand. Well, Chase walked in the middle clinging tightly to the both of them in anticipation and slight nervousness at the size of the theme park and how many people were there. They rode all the rides they came across and Jade bought Chase a toffee apple from a cart.

The adorable little kid almost passed out with happiness when they ran into 'Buzz Lightyear' and 'Woody' outside one of the toy shops. Jade took so many pictures she thought her arms were going to fall off from holding the camera up.

Not only did she get Chase with his idols but she also forced Tori to pose with hers. They had been walking down one of the streets on their way to Cars world when Tori had let out a high-pitched squeal. Both Chase and Jade had turned to look at her inquisitively and when they followed her line of sight they saw she was staring at 'Pocahontas'.

"Tori, do you like Pocahontas?" Chase asked staring up at her. Tori only nodded in reply.

"Awwww, Vega! That's adorable... Go stand with her." Jade encouraged squeezing Tori's arm affectionately before shoving her towards the Disney character.

Tori, being Tori, stumbled over her own feet and ended up falling into her childhood idol. 'Pocahontas' was really kind and helped her up before posing with her so Jade could take a picture. The half-Latina blushed and quickly walked away from the woman after Jade had taken the photo. Chase ran to her grinning and babbling about how much he also liked Pocahontas. Tori picked him up and nestled her face into him to hide her embarrassment before returning to Jade's side.

"Jadeee! You're so embarrassing." Tori exclaimed placing Chase back on his feet, holding his hand. Jade took Chase's other hand as they continued walking. Making sure her little brother was distracted by the happenings in the park she leant over him and pressed her soft lips on Tori's cheek, then as she turned to look at her Jade brushed their lips together and then went back to her cheek.

"You are so cute, Tori Vega." She whispered against her before planting another light kiss on Tori's soft skin, pulling away and facing forward down the street again.

Tori's embarrassment quickly turned to lust and she felt butterflies in her stomach as it flipped multiple times. Choosing to push those emotions into the back of her mind for later she focused on Chase and his excited exclamations at everything that they walked past.

At one point a family of 5 asked Jade to take a picture of them all for their holiday album. Jade agreed and snapped a few pictures for them as they posed in front of a Mickey Mouse shaped fountain. When they were done the father of the family offered to take a picture of the three of them in return. Jade instantly agreed however Tori hesitated.

"Jade... I don't want to get in yours and Chase's family photo... It wouldn't be right..." Tori muttered so low only Jade could hear. The raven-haired girl grabbed the half-Latina's hands and pulled her in close so they were pressed against each other.

"I want to remember this... the three of us, together. I want to remember one of the best days of my life, Tori. So please, be in the photo?" Jade whispered into Tori's ear hugging her tightly before pulling away and dragging Tori and Chase in front of the fountain.

She lifted the small boy up so he was sat on her hip and pulled Tori's arm around her waist on the same side as Chase was. He then rested some of his weight back, leaning against Tori. All three of them were smiling so genuinely in that photo Jade thought it was probably the best one she'd ever seen of any of them... They really looked like a happy family.

* * *

**Told you it was Jori heaven! ahah, I hope you liked it! It was really long, wasn't it? REVIEW because they 100% motivate me :{)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait for an update... and to make matters worse this chapter is shit. Literally it's utter bullcrap. Sorry. :( It's horrifically short as well :/ God, you're all going to want to kill me after this.**

* * *

Jade walked down the corridor towards the elevator. The Disneyland trip had been amazing and tonight was their last night. After dinner she had dropped Chase off at the kids supervised adventure time, she was slightly anxious to leave him on his own but she had met a few of the carers and he had seemed fine before she had left.

Before dinner Tori had got a headache and returned to the hotel room, Jade was worried but Tori had persuaded her to go with Chase for dinner saying they could hang out after he had gone to adventure time.

As she neared her hotel room she could hear someone yelling out and screaming. Passing it off as some rowdy kids she continued towards her room but she found herself getting nearer the sound. It wasn't until she was a few doors down from her own room that she realised it was Tori screaming and shouting! The words were incoherent because of the thick door separating them but she could definitely hear it was Tori. With that realization she sprinted the rest of the way down the hall and clumsily slipped her key card in the lock bursting through the door ready to attack whoever was hurting Tori.

Bursting into the room she found Tori alone, crying, screaming and writhing manically on the bed in her sleep. Jade rushed over to the bed and grabbed Tori's shoulders shaking her awake.

_A nine year old Tori Vega silently watched her as her Aunt talked to her new foster parents._

_"Tori just needs a stable home, I'm sure she'll be alright." The mouse haired foster mother told her Aunt._

_"We'll look after her, we promise. Tori's going to be so loved." The woman's large, round, greying husband confirmed. Her Aunt nodded too overcome with emotion to talk. When she had composed herself she turned to Tori and spoke._

_"Sweetie, I'm so sorry you can't stay here but I just can't afford it. Steve and Carole will take good care of you though, and you can come visit me all the time!" She pleaded with Tori trying to get her to understand the reasoning behind the fostering._

_"Well, whenever we can get you over here that is." Steve chipped in unhelpfully. Tori silently nodded and got into Steve and Carole's car. They followed her lead and they were soon on their way to Tori's 'new home'. _

_The house got smaller and smaller as the car pulled away down the street. The tiny figure of her waving Aunt disappeared entirely as they turned a bend and the two adults in the front dropped the facade they had been maintaining for Tori's Aunt's sake._

_"Listen here Kid, you're not going to be seeing your Aunt a lot, and don't even think about telling anyone what goes on at our house. You belong to us now." Steve threatened and, turning to face her at a stop light he dragged his forefinger across his throat. "That's what happens to kids who snitch." He stated._

_Tori's eyes widened in alarm but she didn't say anything. Her hands were clamped firmly together, the ring her mother had left her tucked safely under her shirt on a leather band round her neck resting just by her heart, her fingers too small to wear it properly yet. _

"TORI! FOR FUCKS SAKE VEGA WAKE THE FUCK UP! Vega? Tori, you're scaring me?!" Jade yelled at the half-Latina, still shaking her.

Tori's eyelids fluttered open and Jade was confronted by two giant coffee coloured orbs, tears still streaming down her face. When Tori regained consciousness enough to realize who had woken her up she pulled away from Jade whose hands were still gripping Tori's shoulders. She stood and walked to the window leaving the pale girl on the bed.

"Oh my God. Tori? Are you okay, baby?" Tori used her sleeve to wipe her face and quickly composed herself turning around to reply.

"Just had a nightmare... that's all. Nothing for you to worry about, babe." She said nonchalantly. Unfortunately Jade saw right through it and got off the bed following Tori to the window.

"That definitely WAS something for me to worry about. What was your nightmare?" Jade said softly cupping Tori's face with her hands and rubbing the remaining tears away with her thumbs.

"It was nothing... honestly..." Tori mumbled and Jade scoffed not believing a word of it. She leant forward and kissed Tori gently before pulling away and asking again.

"Tori, tell me what it was about. Please?" Jade practically begged, wanting to help Tori. The tanned girl turned away from her and walked to the bed grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her to sit next to her on the edge.

"I-It-He-I-Wh..." Tori started to choke up again and Jade wrapped her arms around her kissing her on the cheek and leaving her lips there. When they broke apart Tori began to explain again.

"I always have that nightmare. Every night for the last 6 years..." Suddenly a sob wracked through Tori's body and she stood up and walked away from Jade. Frustrated the pale girl raised her voice slightly.

"Tori! I get that you find it hard to tell me, but please..." Tori shook her head slightly at the girl on the bed. "VEGA JUST TELL ME. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Jade hadn't meant to yell, she'd never been a patient person and she certainly didn't handle secrets well...

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED JADE. EVERY FUCKING NIGHT FOR SIX YEARS. Every night..." With that said Tori ran. She didn't know where she was going she just couldn't be in the same room as Jade. She knew the raven-haired beauty would never want to be with her now. She wouldn't want Chase near her. Wouldn't be able to look at her the same ever again. She'd be too disgusted by her.

Jade stood frozen in shock for a second as she took in what Tori had just told her. Tori Vega was raped? The same Tori Vega that was the light of Hollywood Arts? The same girl who had to fix everyone else's problems no matter how petty? The same Tori Vega she had fallen madly and irrevocably in love with? Regaining her sense Jade grabbed her bag off the floor and, slamming the door shut behind her, ran after the beautiful tanned girl.

* * *

**... Told you it was shit... I sincerely apologize for being such an awful person to you all. I'm just so uninspired by this story. I might take a small hiatus from it, I'm not sure. Argghhh. Review anyway? Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter, so I'm hitting you up with another chapter! Longer, I think... And way better written than the last. This is a mash-up of the flashbacks we've already seen and some new ones :]**

* * *

_Tori Vega's story..._

_A small child lay curled in a ball by the side of the wrecked car. She was shaking and tears streamed down her face, her tiny tanned arms were wrapped around her knees and she rocked slowly back and forth, humming. _

_When the police and ambulance service arrived at the scene the two adults in the car were dead. Probably killed on impact they said. No one noticed the child until the bodies had been extracted and bagged._

_"Oh my god. Is that a kid?" A middle aged police officer shouted at his colleges pointing at the tiny figure curled up on the ground. He ran over to her, slowing when he got close and crouched down to her level. He noticed she had been crying, but her tears were stopped now. Blood covered her face, clothing and hands. She was rocking herself to and fro shaking incessantly. "It's okay now, Kiddo." He said lifting her into his arms and standing to cradle her. "Can you tell me your name?" He questioned softly, his stubbly chin crinkling as he spoke._

_"T-T-Tori Vega." The little girl stuttered, her long chestnut hair plastered to her head with what looked like dried blood. The officer swapped her from arm to arm as he pulled off his jacket and put it on her._

_"It's okay now Tori, you're safe. Can you tell me what happened? What you remember?" He asked, waving his colleges and the paramedics away so they wouldn't scare the tiny girl in his arms. He carried her to his car and sat down on the open boot, setting her on his knee. _

_It was only then that she properly turned to face him; big brown eyes stared into his, wide with fear and upset. A small hand protruded from the long sleeve of his jacket, firstly is reached up and with one finger traced over his moustache. "You like moustaches, ay?" Tori only nodded moving her hand to sit in his larger one that was rested on her legs. He shut his fist gently round hers and she took a huge breath before answering him._

_"I was going to see my sister's first play with my mommy and daddy. We were singing along to daddy's favourite song when something flashed in front of us and then I couldn't see anything but I could hear my mommy screaming... Then, when I woke up I asked them to wake up. B-bu-but they ca-ca-c-can't-t-t." Tori told the police officer, choking on her words._

_"You're a very brave girl Tori Vega. My name is Eddy and I'm going to make sure you're okay. Alright?" Eddy asked wiping Tori's tears away with a tissue before carrying her to the ambulance so she could be checked over. He then drove her to the hospital and contacted her Aunt. He held her in his lap the whole time until her Aunt came._

_Tori didn't get to see Eddy again after her Aunt showed up. She never forgot him though. The kind man with the moustache._

oooOOOooo

_A nine year old Tori Vega sat silently in the front pew of the church. Her sister Trina sat next to her, tears streaming down her face. Tori hadn't cried yet. 3 days and she hadn't shed a single tear. She rubbed circles on her older sister's back as she clung to the younger girl. Her grandfather and uncles carried the two coffins down the aisle past her and out of the door at the back. Tori was forced to stand by her aunt. Pushed into leading the funeral procession out into the graveyard._

_Half of the congregation wept as the coffins were lowered slowly into the joint grave. Tori didn't. At least they're still together, was all she thought. Trina lunged towards the grave screaming in grief. Tori just watched as she was restrained and hushed by relatives. They filled in the hole and the vicar herded everyone back to the church. Everyone but Tori._

_In her tiny hand she clutched a single white lily. She stepped forward to the headstone and lay the lily down gently._

_"I love you mommy, I love you daddy...sleep tight." She whispered before turning away and walking back to the church._

oooOOOooo

_A nine year old Tori Vega silently watched her as her Aunt talked to her new foster parents._

_"Tori just needs a stable home, I'm sure she'll be alright." The mouse haired foster mother told her Aunt._

_"We'll look after her, we promise. Tori's going to be so loved." The woman's large, round, greying husband confirmed. Her Aunt nodded too overcome with emotion to talk. When she had composed herself she turned to Tori and spoke._

_"Sweetie, I'm so sorry you can't stay here but I just can't afford it. Steve and Carole will take good care of you though, and you can come visit me all the time!" She pleaded with Tori trying to get her to understand the reasoning behind the fostering._

_"Well, whenever we can get you over here that is." Steve chipped in unhelpfully. Tori silently nodded and got into Steve and Carole's car. They followed her lead and they were soon on their way to Tori's 'new home'._

_The house got smaller and smaller as the car pulled away down the street. The tiny figure of her waving Aunt disappeared entirely as they turned a bend and the two adults in the front dropped the facade they had been maintaining for Tori's Aunt's sake._

_"Listen here Kid, you're not going to be seeing your Aunt a lot, and don't even think about telling anyone what goes on at our house. You belong to us now." Steve threatened and, turning to face her at a stop light he dragged his forefinger across his throat. "That's what happens to kids who snitch." He stated._

_Tori's eyes widened in alarm but she didn't say anything. Her hands were clamped firmly together, the ring her mother had left her tucked safely under her shirt on a leather band round her neck resting just by her heart, her fingers too small to wear it properly yet._

_That was the beginning of six years of abuse for Tori Vega. She was raped and molested almost every night by Steve and was beaten by Carole. The only reason she was able to go to Hollywood Arts was because her Aunt had insisted and paid for it knowing what a talented singer Tori was._

oooOOOooo

_A ten year old Tori Vega lay silently in bed. She glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. He would be here soon, he always came around this time. She curled up and faced the wall praying to God that he wouldn't come tonight, that tonight she could sleep in peace. But no, her prayers were not answered, and a few minutes later she heard her bedroom door being pushed open and someone walked in. The figure stumbled over to her bed and ripped back the sheets exposing her._

_"You're lucky I'm doing this...you're so ugly no one else would ever even consider touching you like I do." The man whispered in her ear. Tori didn't respond; she just lay limply; eyes squeezed shut; trying to lose herself in an imaginary world in her head. She felt the man undress her and push into her. She wanted to scream and cry out but she knew if she did he would just go harder, for longer. Tori's whole body was engulfed in the pain she had become accustomed to. Hours passed before he lazily withdrew and stumbled out of her room._

_A ten year old Tori Vega whispered into the night, "I miss you mommy, I miss you daddy." Before curling back into a tiny ball and rocking herself into a nightmare filled sleep._

oooOOOooo

_Steve and Carole convinced Tori that it was her fault they were doing these horrible things to her. They told her that her parents had died because of her. They said that she was worthless and deserved to die. _

_They said these things to Tori so often that she eventually started to believe them and when she moved back home with Trina at age sixteen she was left the empty shell of the Tori Vega who had been so lovingly raised and brought into the world by Holly and David Vega._

oooOOOooo

_A sixteen year old Tori Vega got out of the taxi and stepped onto her front drive. Her parents front drive. She hadn't been here since she left for Trina's play the day she lost everything. Seven years and she hadn't even seen the outside; it hadn't changed much, at all actually. Someone must have been doing their gardening and cleaning their windows whilst they were away. Probably Mrs Dougherty at number twelve she thought, a small smile gracing her lips._

_Walking up the path to the front door was a surreal experience. Like a dream. When she reached the door she hesitantly turned the handle and swung it open to see the inside of her old/new house._

_Nothing had changed. Not a single piece of furniture had been moved. The remote was still in the exact place she had chucked it on her way out of the door seven years ago. Her dad's coat was still hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen. It was like walking into the past._

oooOOOooo

_A year later and Tori and Trina still hadn't moved anything. Everything that used to be their parents was still in the exact same spot as it had been for the past eight years. And that was how they liked it. They liked walking down in the morning to see their mom's empty coffee mug sitting on top of the grand piano where she had left it the morning of the accident. They found it comforting to pass their dad's slippers at the bottom of the stairs before bed each night. _

_It was these little things that allowed them to pretend. Pretend things were the same and that they weren't living through emotional hell each day. It allowed them to put up a front to the rest of the world pretending that they hadn't been as tragically abandoned as they felt._

* * *

**Well? Review and let me know! If you want me to do more flashbacks? Do some for Jade? Just let me know below :] Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we have it. The much anticipated chapter... And it's a long one! ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade ran full pelt down the corridor after Tori. She reached the elevator just in time to see the doors shut on a sobbing half-Latina.

"TORI!" Jade screamed at the doors, hoping the girl in question would hear and stop the lift. However she had no such luck and the screen above the elevator told her it was currently going down. With Tori in it.

She looked around for another way down. The stairs. She started to run. She had to get to the bottom before Tori. She couldn't let Tori run out into a strange resort in the middle of the night on her own. Especially not now she knew what she knew.

Yanking the fire door open with the force of a hundred men she took the steps four at a time. Her clumpy combat boots gave her the surface area to jump down entire flights of seven steps without injury.

Reaching the ground floor she threw open another offending door and sped into the lobby to catch the elevator. She screamed in anger as she reached the shiny metal doors to see the little red numbers counting back upwards. The lift had beaten her down, Tori had beaten her down.

Panicking Jade whipped her head round manically, eyes searching for the beautiful girl that stole her heart. Suddenly her eyes connected with the luscious, long, chestnut hair of her lover whipping round a corner and down another corridor, the one that led to the hotel's shopping/activity centre and, eventually, the street. Jade ran as fast as she could in the direction she had seen Tori flee. She sprinted down the corridor and skidded to a halt on the shiny marble floor of the hotel's mall.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the love of her life collapsed on a bench 30 meters in front of her. Without hesitation Jade started to rush towards the crumpled figure but froze when she heard a voice.

"Jadey?" The innocent voice of her little brother came from behind her and Jade spun round to see Chase standing in the entrance of the kid activity centre she had left him in. His face was covered in tears and he was clutching his knee as though it was in pain. "Jadey, I hurted myself. Kiss it better, Jadey?" He whimpered in her direction unable to pass the barriers made to keep the children from walking off and getting lost. Jade's eyes widened at the sight.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Jade's thoughts were consumed by the same two words. She had to make a choice. Go to her little brother: the one person that had kept her going when her life had fallen to shit; the one person who depended on her the most in the world; the one person she had NEVER let down before. Or, go to Tori: the one person who had loved her so unconditionally even though she had treated her like crap; the one person who had bothered to uncover her secret and help her with it; the one person who held her heart.

If she chose Chase then Tori would be gone again, she would lose the love of her life, possibly forever. But if she chose Tori, Chase might never forgive her. He would have to watch her run in the opposite direction from him, in a time he needed her.

Jade spun around to see Tori's body shake and convulse on the stone bench, she then looked back to Chase whose eyes were open wide in confusion and filled with tears. And she made her decision.

"I'm sorry, baby." Jade whispered in Chase's direction before turning away from him and running the rest of the way to Tori. When she reached the bench she pulled the tanned broken girl on to her lap so she was straddling her, wrapping her arms around her rocking them gently.

"Tori, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…" Jade whispered into Tori's hair, placing soft kisses onto her head before placing her forefinger under her chin carefully tilting Tori's face up so their eyes met. "I love you, Tori Vega." She said before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips onto the tanned girl's pink, swollen ones.

Their mouths opened simultaneously and their tongues danced together urgently. Jade could taste Tori's tears and she pushed into her more. She needed to show Tori how she felt. The brown haired girl responded to Jade's urgency and she grabbed the sides of her face, sliding her hands back into her raven hair. Their bodies melded together and their tongues desperately blended exploring each other's mouths.

After what seemed like forever, yet didn't seem like long enough, Tori pulled away.

"I love you." Jade whispered again, so low she was unsure Tori had heard her.

"H-h-how can you?" Tori stammered dipping her head so Jade couldn't see her face.

Jade's face turned from an expression of love to one of horror in seconds. Eyes wide, she stooped her head to look into Tori's face.

"Because you're the most beautiful, perfect, gentle, kind, incredible, amazing human being that I have ever met and I want nothing more than to spend every day of the rest of my life trying to prove to you, myself and everyone else that I deserve you." Jade lovingly gushed whilst cupping Tori's face, wiping away her tears with soft pale thumbs.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M BROKEN. I'M DIRTY. I'M USED. I'M DISGUSTING. How could you want that?" Tori shouted in frustration, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Jade started to get angry. How could Tori think about herself in this way?

"No Tori. Please. God. You're not dirty, used or disgusting. You're so pure, Tori. So amazing. So stunning. Maybe you are broken? So what? I want nothing more than to be the one who fixes you, the one to piece you back together, to make you whole again. Because whoever gets to do that is the luckiest person in the world. I love you, Tori Vega and I'm never going to stop." Jade pleaded with Tori to see what she could see.

After Jade's little speech Tori started to cry even more.

"Please stop crying Tori. I'm going to protect you, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise." Jade begged releasing Tori's face to pull her into a tight embrace. She pulled back in surprise when she heard Tori chuckle into the crook of her neck.

"Jade, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else… and that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Jade West is a softy, ay?" Tori joked her arms resting on Jade's shoulders, running her fingers up and down the soft, smooth, pale skin of the back of Jade's neck.

Jade blushed and kissed Tori softly again.

"Tori, you don't have to tell me what happened to you. I want to know. But, I'm not going to force you. I just want you to know that when you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen."

"T-t-thanks Jade. I am ready. I am ready for someone to know, YOU to know. I don't want to keep any secrets from you Jade." The raven-haired girl nodded and stood, helping Tori to her feet. A small crowd had gathered a short distance away from them during their interactions, however they quickly dispersed when Jade noticed and shot one of her infamous glares at them.

It was then she remembered what she had done. The decision she had made. Grabbing Tori's hand she ran to the activity centre and through the barriers.

The small, pale dark haired boy was sat on a wooden bench in the cloak room tears streaming down his small chubby cheeks. Still clutching Tori's hand Jade approached him carefully and crouched down in front of him releasing Tori's hand to place both of her own on his tiny thighs.

"You okay, baby?" Jade said softly lifting his right trouser leg to inspect his injured knee. There was a small graze and a purple bruise was beginning to form under his white skin.

"J-J-Jadey, w-w-why did y-you run away from m-e-e-e?" The small boy sobbed out. Jade stood and lifted her brother up, his legs and arms automatically wrapping themselves around her.

"Because Tori was hurt really, really, really badly and Jadey had to help her!" Jade explained her heart breaking as Chase clung to her as though she was going to disappear any second.

"Tori was hurted more badly than me?" Chase enquired, lifting his head from where it was nuzzled in Jade's hair and neck to look at Tori over Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kiddo. Tori was really badly hurt." Jade replied and turned around to face Tori, Chase twisting round in her grasp so he could still see the half-Latina. Tori cringed slightly at Jade's reply before nodding at Chase confirming Jade's words.

"Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo, Tori?" Chase asked, placing one of his chubby hands on Tori's cheek. A tear escaped from both teens at Chase's selfless question. Tori again nodded in confirmation and Jade stepped closer to her with Chase so he could lean in and kiss Tori's cheek where his hand had just been.

"Thank you, Chase. I feel tonnes better already!" Tori said tickling his tummy. "I think Jade should kiss my boo-boo too, just to make sure it's all better. What do you think?" Tori grinned cheekily at Jade whilst Chase bounced up and down.

"Yessss! Jadey! Kiss Tori's boo-boo." Chase exclaimed giving Jade a stern look.

"Hmmmm, okay, let me see." Jade said, pretending to ponder. "Does it hurt here, Tori?" Jade asked stroking the cheek Chase had just kissed. Tori shook her head. "What about here?" This time Jade had tapped Tori's nose. Again Tori shook her head. "Here?" Jade repeated running her finger across Tori's closed lips. This time Tori nodded turning to look at Chase.

"You still want Jadey to kiss my boo-boo, baby?" She asked, hesitant as to what his reaction would be.

"Yes! Jadey... Kiss Tori's boo-boo." The little boy demanded.

With that said Jade leant forward and closed the gap between herself and Tori. Soft, plump lips pressed together gently for a few seconds before both girls pulled away.

"Is your boo-boo all better, Vega?" Jade asked huskily, not wanting to show her lust too openly in front of her brother.

"For now…" Tori softly replied before taking Jade's hand in her own and turning to Chase.

"It's way past your bedtime, Mister!" Tori exclaimed. "Come on Jade. He's going to be so grumpy tomorrow if he doesn't go down soon."

The pale girl raised her eyebrow in amusement at Tori's maternal side coming out before adjusting Chase on her hip and intertwining her own pale fingers with Tori's tanned ones as they made their way back to their room.

By the time they had got back to their hotel room Chase had managed to tell the two girls every detail of his evening at the activity centre and was quite tired out. Jade quickly got him ready for bed in his cowboy pyjamas and brushed his teeth before tucking him into his bed, wrapping his Spiderman blanket around him.

"Night, night, Chase. I love you through the sky, past the stars and to the moon and back, hun." She said softly, kissing his forehead.

"And I love you through the ground, past the lava and to the centre of the earth and back Jadey." He mumbled sleepily. "I love you too, Tori. Round the world and back again." He added stretching his arms out towards the half-Latina who was sat on the opposite side of the double bed.

Tori lightly crossed the room and hugged the little boy. "I love you too, Chase." She said overwhelmed by emotion at the fact he had added a part for her in his and Jade's bedtime routine.

After they were sure Chase was asleep, Tori and Jade silently got ready for bed themselves. Tori was ready first and she got into their bed curling up under the covers facing the wall. Not long later she felt Jade join her and a warm body pressed up against her back as a pale arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer into Jade's form and linking their fingers together by her stomach.

"I love you, Jade." Tori whispered, unsure as to whether Jade would hear her.

"Round the world and back again, Tori." Jade softly replied before planting a tender kiss onto Tori's bare shoulder and snuggling closer into her; ready for sleep.

* * *

**Awwwww, too cute! So don't worry, this isn't the end or anything! I don't think I say this enough but I truly appreciate all your reviews. Thank you! Please REVIEW to inspire, motivate and to just tell me how you felt it was! :] Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey... Long time no see! I know, that was my fault... I hope this makes up for it? It's long AND contains smut, so it really should. Loved the reviews, thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Jade and Tori were woken in the middle of the night by a little voice.

"Jadey, Tori…. Wake up."

Jade removed her face from where it was snuggled into Tori's hair, unwinding their arms and legs before rolling onto her back and propping herself up on her elbows to watch her little brother. Missing the warmth of Jade pressed against her back Tori also rolled over so she was on her other side watching Jade and Chase. Noticing the tears rolling down the little boys face Jade sat up and pulled him from where he was kneeling on the end of their bed, to her lap. Tori also sat up and moved closer to the siblings.

"Jadey, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" Jade kissed the top of his head and looked to Tori slightly unsure as to whether she would be comfortable with it.

"Of course you can, baby." Tori answered, recognising Jade's hesitation as indecision regarding her thoughts about the situation.

"Fank you, Tori." Chase said crawling from Jade's lap to lie in the gap in-between Jade and Tori, lifting the blankets and snuggling down with them.

"Nice and cosy, ey?" Jade questioned jokingly, lifting one eyebrow before slipping down so she was lying on her side facing her brother and Tori. The half-Latina did the same but on the opposite side so both girls where sandwiching Chase.

"Want to tell us what happened in your dream, Honey?" Tori whispered, the arm she wasn't laying on coming out from under the blankets and covering Chase so her hand was rested on Jade's side. The small boy shook his head and turned onto his side, burying his face in Tori's neck and wrapping a small arm around her waist.

"No fank you." He mumbled into her hair.

Jade was filled with a warm feeling as she watched the two people she loved most in the world: words couldn't even describe how happy she was that Chase treated Tori just as he treated herself. She shuffled closer to them, still on her side and mirrored Tori's previous arm action encasing Chase in a protective hug with her hand on Tori's side.

Kissing the top of his head again she soothed him, "Shhhh, go to sleep now, baby. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." She then looked up over his head and made eye contact with Tori. "I think you're going to like it as well, Vega." Jade then stretched forward and pressed her lips to Tori's forehead before winking and falling back to sleep, nowhere else she'd rather be.

oooOOOooo

"Jadey! Tori! Waaake up!"

The two sleeping teenagers were again woken by a hyperactive five year old, who was this time wriggling in-between them, under their arms.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Chase chanted trying to break out of the cocoon hug he had slept in.

"Uh oh… I think someone just woke up the tickle monster?" Jade mumbled rubbing her eyes and withdrawing her hand from Tori's waist moving it instead to her brother's tummy to tickle him.

"Stop, stop! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Jadeyyyy, stop!" The little boy squealed between giggles.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure. I don't think the tickle monster has tickled enough yet. What do you think, Tori?" Jade asked, still tickling the little boy. Tori, who was now awake, pretended to think about it for a few minutes before answering.

"I think the tickle monster has had its fill for the day." She stated and Jade stopped her fingers.

"What's the surprise, Jadey?" Chase immediately enquired once he had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Jade. What's the surprise?" Tori joined in, sitting up to free Chase before pulling him to sit in her lap, in the gap left by her Indian style crossed legs, wrapping her arms round his tummy in a weird backward hug. Jade flipped onto her back and cheekily smiled at them both.

"You can't find out until we get home, I'm afraid." She teased.

"No fair." Chase sulked before Jade gave him a stern look.

"Chase Taylor West, you better stop sulking this minute before I decide to never tell you." She reprimanded him. "West's don't sulk." She stated.

"Sorry, Jadey… I forgot." He said looking up at her for approval. She nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Go use the loo and run the bath, okay? I'll be there in a minute." Chase nodded and clambered from Tori's lap at Jade's request, hopping off the bed and into the bathroom.

Once he was gone Jade shuffled towards Tori on the bed, pushing her onto her back and straddling her. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck pulling her down.

"Morning, beautiful." Jade said kissing the tanned girl passionately. "Did you sleep okay?"

Tori nodded. "Best I've ever slept, I hope I didn't over step my boundaries snuggling with Chase though? I don't want you to feel like I'm taking him away from you." Tori whispered in the raven-haired girl's ear, her insecurities showing through.

"There are no boundaries when it comes to you, babe. I was just upset I didn't get to snuggle with you. Jealous of my five year old brother…" Tori giggled and Jade thought it might be the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

"There's only one West for me, I'm afraid… well, only one I'm in love with like that. I do love the other a lot though." Tori admitted and Jade faked shock.

"I'd better be the one you love 'like that', Vega." She mocked threatened before lightly pressing their lips together again.

"Good thing you are, I guess." Tori replied when they broke apart. "Don't you have a small boy and a bath to be attending to?" She reminded the girl on top of her. "We can continue this when we get home, our flight leaves at two." Jade sighed and got off Tori and then off the bed. "I also want to tell you about everything." Tori added quietly.

"When we get back, okay?" Jade confirmed walking round to Tori's side of the bed and kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Tori whispered. "Now go bathe that boy…" She joked, pushing Jade towards the bathroom.

oooOOOooo

After Jade had washed Chase and herself, Tori used the bathroom and soon they were all dressed, packed and ready to go to the airport. Trudging down to reception to drop off their bags until their taxi came, they found a Starbucks and ordered breakfast.

Jade forced Tori to take Chase and find a table so she wouldn't try to pay. After a few minutes Jade joined them at the small, round table in the corner, carrying two coffees; one black with two sugars and one Latte; one apple juice; three banana's; one ham and cheese Panini; and one buttered roll.

Tori took Chase's stuff off the tray and started to prepare it for him. She punctured the foil of the apple juice with the straw and handed it to him along with the roll before unpeeling the banana and slicing it onto a plate, which she placed next to the roll. Jade watched as Tori's motherly instincts took over and she couldn't help her previous thoughts of the two of them when they are older with their own kids for Tori to fuss over. The thought's brought a huge grin to her face which didn't go unnoticed by the now unoccupied Tori.

"What are you smiling about, babe?" Tori asked, nudging Jade out of her daydream.

"You. Us. Our future." Jade stated passing one half of the Panini and a banana to Tori, along with her Latte. Tori blushed and looked at Jade, eyes wide.

"You think about our future?" She asked slightly shocked.

"Why, does that scare you?" Jade enquired head titled and brow creased.

"Of course not… I just thought I was the only one…" Tori admitted her face now crimson. "What about our future do you think about?"

"Everything, I guess… But mostly you… You as the mother of my kids, fawning and fussing over them…" Jade divulged, laughing at Tori's face.

"I wouldn't fuss!" She exclaimed but upon seeing Jade's doubtful expression she added, "That much, anyway." Laughing at herself. "How many kids do we have in this little fantasy of yours?" She enquired interested into what Jade had imagined their future to look like.

"Three, a son and then twin girls…" It was Jade's turn to blush now.

"Awwww, Jade that's so adorable. Twins! How cute." Tori gushed, tilting Jade's head up to look her directly in the eye. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Jade asked, confused.

"Okay to that fantasy. Okay to having a son then twin girls." Tori stated, keeping eye contact, deadly serious.

"It's a deal." Jade said, turning her face to the side and kissing Tori's palm that was resting on her cheek.

oooOOOooo

The rest of the day was uneventful as they all slept for the majority of the flight and only Jade was awake in the cab that drove them back to her apartment. When they pulled up she paid the driver and woke Tori, who then carried the sleeping Chase up to the apartment whilst Jade took got the luggage.

Jade walked in the apartment just in time to see Tori dressing a sleepy Chase in some fresh pyjamas, carefully brushing his teeth as he lay on her lap and finally tucking him into bed, kissing his forehead and whispering, "I love you, baby."

The pale teen stretched out on her couch as she waited for Tori to join her. Not too long later Tori emerged from the bathroom where she had been freshening up and slumped down next to her girlfriend, swinging her legs up so they rested on Jade's lap.

"Ready to listen?" Tori questioned.

"Always."

"You can't interrupt, okay? I can only get through this once and if you cut in I don't think I'll be able to carry on…" Jade nodded in reply.

"When I was nine years old I was on the way to Trina's first play with my parents, Holly and David Vega, when we were in an accident. They both died on impact. I survived and was taken with my sister to live with my Aunt, but she couldn't afford to care for us any more so we were both sent to different foster parents. Trina's were fine, but mine… mine…" Tori had started to cry but Jade didn't want to interrupt, just as she had been requested. So instead, she pulled Tori into her so she was sitting sideways on her lap and rubbed her back comfortingly. This gave Tori the courage she needed to carry on.

"Mine were bad people. The husband raped me and the wife beat me. They used me as a slave. I was only able to attend Hollywood Arts because my mum and dad had wanted me to, so my Aunt paid with the money they'd left her. I was nine when I went to live with those people. I didn't get pregnant because the man had, had his tubes cut... I didn't tell anyone because they made me feel like I deserved it, and to be honest I still think I did, on some level." Jade's embrace tightened around Tori and she knew it was because she had forbidden her from verbally disagreeing with what she had just said.

"Anyway… when Trina turned 18 she was given our family home as stated in my parents will and I was able to move in there with her. We don't have any much money so we don't really use the water or electricity in the house… Trina doesn't know what happened to me and she mostly stays at her boyfriends or friends' houses but I really mind, I don't want her to worry." Tori finished and looked at Jade with big eyes, filled with fear.

"Tori…" Jade was speechless, all this time Tori had been living through this hell whilst helping Jade with her brother. "Tori, why didn't you tell me this before? I'm paying you back for everything you've spent on Chase and I these last few days… and, well this is going to ruin the surprise but… you're moving in here with us. I'm not taking no as an answer by the way… I'm also going to ring my dad, the lawyer, and get him to put those people in jail. I swear to god, if I ever meet them, they're dead. You didn't deserve that, Tori. Never think that."

"Jade! Calm down please…" Tori begged as Jade started to pace her living room leaving Tori alone on the sofa. Hearing the desperation in Tori's voice Jade sat down again and Tori returned to her lap.

"Sorry. I'm just so angry. How could someone do that to you, to a child?" She shook her head and grabbed Tori's face kissing her intensely. "I want to show you how much I love you, Tori."

"I want that too." Tori said standing up and taking Jade's hand, pulling her into her bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Jade pushed Tori backwards onto the bed gently, climbing up after her and straddling her. Their lips joined and moved together softly, Jade ran her tongue across Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance. Tori opened her mouth and let Jade's tongue slip in to mix with her own.

Jade ran her hands down Tori's side until she reached the bottom of her shirt. Pale fingers started to unbutton the shirt carefully and Tori moved her own hands under the cotton of Jade's T-shirt to caress the pale flesh underneath. Tori arched her back allowing Jade to slip her shirt off and throw it onto the floor of her bedroom.

Moving to suck on Tori's neck, Jade ran her hands across Tori's toned stomach, the tips of her fingers brushing the bottom of the tanned girls lacy, blue bra making her shiver in anticipation beneath her. Taking her hands off Tori momentarily, Jade pulled her own top off and threw it to join Tori's on the floor, unclasping her black bra and removing it as well.

Tori's eyes widened at the sight of the large, pale breast's in front of her, her hands tentatively sliding up Jade's back and resting just on the side of them.

"You can touch me, Tori." Jade whispered, taking Tori's hands and placing them on her heaving chest. The tanned girl gained confidence and squeezed slightly eliciting a soft moan from Jade. Encouraged by the sound Tori flipped them over so she was now the one on top, sliding down and taking Jade's left nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. Jade moaned louder, feeling a rush of wet in her underwear and Tori took more of the breast into her mouth, sucking and flicking the erect nipple with her tongue, whilst her hand softly pinched the neglected side. Jade's moans fuelled Tori and she moved to give the other breast the same attention.

Jade's hands moved down to grab Tori's arse and squeezed as her breasts were fondled. She felt the vibrations of Tori's groan through her breast and she forced their lips to meet again, tongue forcing its way into the half-Latina's mouth to meet hers.

Tori's hands found Jade's jeans' button and popped it open, moving so she could pull them off her long, pale legs. She kissed her way back up Jade's thigh and over her centre through her panties. Jade arched her back off the bed at the pressure of Tori's lips on her throbbing centre and she quickly removed her own black panties.

"I love you so much, Jade." Tori whispered in her ear before she ran her tongue down her neck, down the grove between her breasts and stopped just above her centre. The tanned girls eye's widened as she saw her girlfriends glistening slit.

Jade was becoming impatient and she grabbed Tori's hand, placing it on her slit, tensing and arching her back at the feeling. Realising Jade's need Tori ran her finger down Jade's lips and across her wetness, her own liquids flooding her panties at the feeling.

Jade pushed down on Tori's hand, trying to gain friction and forcing Tori's fingers to slip inside her slightly. Both girls gasped at the feeling and Jade gushed more onto Tori's long, soft fingers. Using her fourth and pointer fingers to part Jade's lips she slowly pushed her middle finger all the way into Jade. She was surprised when she met resistance and she looked up at Jade shocked.

"You're a virgin?" She asked, not moving her finger any further.

"I want you to take it, Tori. Only you. Now." Jade gasped out and Tori nodded turning her attention back to what she had been doing.

"This is going to hurt, babe. But it'll be over in a second. I promise." She said before sliding her finger in further and breaking the film that was stopping her. Jade cried out and Tori used her free hand to intertwine with one of Jade's. Leaning down Tori took Jade's clit into her mouth and sucked, knowing it would lessen the pain her girlfriend was feeling.

Jade's whole body tensed and shook at the sensation and she became even wetter. Tori started to slowly pump her finger in and out of Jade, adding her pointer finger and flicking her clit incessantly with her tongue. Ecstasy filled Jade's body and she arched completely off the bed, her muscles retracting around Tori's fingers before tightening one last time as she came.

Tori released her clit and lapped up all of Jade's juices, still pumping her finger's slowly to let Jade ride out her orgasm. She marvelled at the taste of her lover, sweet and bitter at the same time. The best taste she's ever had in her mouth.

When Jade finally came to rest, Tori kissed her way back up her body and joined their mouths again. The pale girl could taste herself on her girlfriend and she sucked her bottom lip hard before taking it in her teeth as they pulled apart.

"I wanted to show YOU how much I loved you… not the other way round." Jade panted staring into Tori's eyes with so much love, her hands rubbing up and down Tori's sides tenderly.

"You did, you gave me the most precious gift of all. Letting me take that showed more love than anything." Tori stated, cupping Jade's face and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "You can show me how much you love me another night… I want to remember this one as just you." She said, softly kissing Jade's lips, before lying down beside her on the bed and pulling the cover's over them both.

"Love you, Tori." Jade whispered, snuggling up into Tori's side, her arm thrown over the tanned, bare stomach, head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you, Jade." Tori replied, tilting her head to kiss Jade's forehead, her lips staying pressed against the cool skin as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? How was that? You should review to let me know. Sorry if it was crap... and sorry about any grammar or spelling, I got lazy. REVIEW, DO IT. Merry Christmas... and if I don't see you before New Years, HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you in 2013 guys, if not before.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo, here I am, once again... ;) Hope you liked the last chapter, this one is kind of a filler whilst I write some BIG plot twists. Enjoy! **

* * *

The next morning Jade West woke to the feeling of a naked body pressed against her own, equally as nude one. She revelled in the moment of waking up with Tori Vega, her girlfriend, in her bed. As she lay in Tori's embrace she drifted into a light sleep, dreaming of their future.

_Tori woke her with a kiss to the neck before slipping out of bed and into a robe, "Morning, Beautiful. I'm going to feed Eliza and Sky, can you go and get Taylor up and dressed?" Her sleepy wife whispered as she headed for the door to go and breast feed their eight month year old twins. _

_The morning routine commenced as Jade dragged herself from the warmth of her and Tori's double bed, quickly showered before pulling on some leggings, a sports bra and a loose white shirt. She then left the room and walked out onto the landing of their large, modern house (situated in the Hollywood Hills). Crossing the airy space, passing the stairs and walking a little way down a short corridor, Jade reached the room of their four year old son Taylor. Softly opening the door she crept in and stood by the side of her son's bed, admiring how adorable he looked. His tanned skin and chestnut hair perfectly matched Tori's whilst his emerald eye's portrayed the Jade in him. Taylor was curled up on his side, her brother Chase's old Spiderman blanket wrapped round him. Chuckling at how alike to her little brother her son was becoming she crouched down and gently kissed his cheek._

_"Baby, it's time to wake up now…" She whispered softly._

_"Time to get up?" He mumbled drowsily. She laughed and picked him up under his armpits, his legs and arms wrapping round her instantly, it reminded her so much of when Chase was little._

_"Yeah, Baby… Time to get ready for school. You wanna help me make some pancakes for Mommy?" The little boy rubbed his eyes before staring up at her. At the sight she planted a kiss on his tiny lips._

_"Mormim Momma… I can help?" He questioned leaning against her and snuggling his face into her neck._

_"Yep! Mommy's feeding your sisters right now, but she's going to be really hungry after. Come on." She stood and carried him downstairs, placing him on the counter and passing him a beaker of milk before bustling around the kitchen making pancakes._

_Meanwhile Tori was attending to the two most adorable little girls ever. Unlike Taylor, Eliza and Sky had been Jade's eggs and not her own, although she'd carried them. It was opposite for Taylor, he had been from Tori's egg yet Jade had carried him whilst Tori made it big in the music business. Jade's career had not been put on hold though as she was now the proud owner of an Oscar for a screenplay (that she had written during her pregnancy) and was currently shooting as the lead in a new movie._

_The twins had the same pale skin and dark hair as Jade, with huge brown eyes that were Tori's influence. After she had fed them she changed them and placed one on each hip as she descended the grand staircase. _

_"You two are so cute, aren't you?" She asked them using her baby voice. The two adorable babies giggled and bounced on her hips, gibbering away nonsense. "You're so tiny… and gorgeous already! Your Momma's going to be so protective of you guys when you start dating." Tori spoke, mostly to herself, but the tiny humans in her arms responded with giggles and bounces. Sky pressed her tiny palm to the side to Tori's face almost as if she was comforting her, whilst Eliza just plastered a cheeky grin on her podgy cheeks. "I guess you're going to be the difficult one then?" Tori said kissing Eliza's forehead. "Me, you, Momma and Tay are going to have to watch out for her, ey?" She said to Sky kissing her in the same way._

_Jade could hear Tori talking to their babies as she walked down the stairs and passed the living room, heading to the large, modern kitchen. Taylor started to squirm on the countertop and so she quickly placed him down and watched him run wildly towards the sound of Tori's voice._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" He shouted as he ran. _

_Placing the pancakes on plates and onto the table Jade followed her son towards her wife. _

_"Mommy! We made pancakes for you!" Taylor squealed as he reached her, clinging onto her leg as she had no spare hands due to the babies. Jade walked up and pressed a kiss to her wife's soft, plump lips, taking the twins from her as she pulled away; enabling Tori to bend; pick their son up; and give him the attention he craved._

_"Mmmm, that sounds great, Honey! Were you a big boy and helped Momma?" The tanned little boy nodded his head feverishly at her question. "Good boy! You're getting so smart and big…" She continued to praise him as she followed Jade into the kitchen and took her seat by the twins in their highchairs. _

_Jade had kissed both her baby girls good morning and now had her head stuck in the fridge looking for some stewed apple to give them._

_"Jade… Babe… Jade… JADE!"_

Jade's trance was broken by a now wide awake Tori Vega shaking her gently. The tanned girl was leaning over her, staring down with wide eyes.

"You okay, Beautiful?" Tori questioned, lowering her head down to kiss Jade's lips lightly before resuming her position. "You were talking in your sleep…" Tori explained at Jade's confused expression. The pale skin on Jade's cheeks instantly reddened.

"Oh, urm… what did I say?" Jade enquired meekly.

"I'm not sure really." Tori divulged. "Something about not being able to find the apple?" The half-Latina told, shrugging from her lack of knowledge. Jade laughed and the blush from her cheeks disappeared.

"I was looking for the stewed apple for our twin baby girls." She admitted shyly.

"Awwww, Jade! You dream about our future family? That's so cute! Tell me about them…" Tori lay down beside her girlfriend and nuzzled her face into the crook of the pale girls neck.

"Well, we had a four year old boy called Taylor, who looked just like you but with my eyes…" Tori let out an 'aw'. "…and eight month year old twins called Eliza and Sky, who looked just like me but with your eyes." Tori released another gasp.

"I can't wait." Tori said, titling her head upward so she could kiss Jade's jaw.

"Me either, babe." Jade ran her fingers through Tori's long brown hair. Both the girls snuggled down together more before starting to drift off again, however there snoozing was woken by some loud banging.

"JADEY! TORI! Why is your door locked?" Chase was hammering on Jade's door furiously.

"Crap, shit. Quick get your clothes on…" The girls flung themselves around the room, chucking their clothes to each other in a mad dash to make themselves look presentable.

"C-coming, Chase." Tori stuttered breathlessly.

"Hold up, Sweetheart. One second." Jade called out.

"Why did you lock the door, Jadey?" Chase asked in a sad voice, immediately clinging to Jade once she through the door open to receive him.

"Tori was showing me something secret and so we locked the door so no one else would see, Little man." Jade tried to come up with an excuse that didn't sound ridiculous. Tori's face had turned crimson.

"Can I see the secwit, Towi?" Chase pleaded peering round Jade to look at the tanned girl.

Tori's eyes widened with horror at what he was unintentionally asking. "NO! Urm… Sorry I didn't mean to shout, Honey. But it's a surprise so I can't show you…" She blagged cringing and giving Jade a glare as the dark-haired girl chuckled at her discomfort.

* * *

**There you go, nice little fluffy filler chapter. Prepare to be shocked and horrified at what's going to come next. You may all hate me ;)**

**REVIEW, I love it when you do :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think we can all say that Victorious ending was a hard time for us. However do not fret... I will continue with this story and shipping Jori regardless. My OTP will not die, you guys. Sorry this took so long, I'm lazy ;) Here you go:**

* * *

After breakfast Jade popped out to drive Chase to a play-date before returning to the apartment, intent on getting Tori's life sorted out once and for all. The fact her girlfriend had ever had to go through such a horrific ordeal sickened Jade and she wanted nothing more than to kill the couple who did it to her. However deciding she'd probably be more useful to everyone if she wasn't in jail she was going to do everything in her power to right her lover's life and get justice served.

Unlocking her apartment door she stepped inside, throwing her keys in the bowl by the door as she went. "Tori? Tor, I'm home."

"I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a second" came Tori's distant voice though the shut bathroom door.

Whilst she waited for the tanned girl to join her Jade made two cups of coffee (a latte for Tori and black for herself), grabbed a pad and a pen and sat down at the large dining table, prepared for business. Moments later the gorgeous half-Latina emerged from the bathroom washed and dressed and padded over to her.

"Did Chase go alright?" Tori instantly enquired, bending down to greet Jade with a soft kiss before taking her place opposite the pale girl.

"Surprisingly yes… I would have thought he'd make more of a fuss than he did, but he just hugged me and ran away!" Jade chuckled along with Tori at her little brother's apparent need for socialising with someone other than themselves.

"Aweee. Well, I'm glad he was happy… Thanks for the coffee by the way." Tori muttered into her mug as she sipped the boiling contents.

"You're welcome, anything for my amazing, beautiful, caring girlfriend." Jade half-joked, sliding her free hand over the table to link with Tori's. "Babe, I don't want to upset you but I want to talk about everything you told me last night…" Seeing a look of panic shoot across Tori's face at the thought of having to re-tell the whole story, Jade squeezed her hand and reassured her, "You don't have to tell it all to me again… I just want to sort it out so you have some permanence and you know you're safe, okay?" Tori nodded in reply, seemingly content in just listening.

"Firstly I'd like to officially ask you to move in here with Chase and I, we'll go and get your stuff later today. Seco-"

"Jade you don't have to do all this for me… I don't want to encroach on your space with Chase. We haven't even been dating for one full week yet! What if we don't work out? What if you fall out of love with me…?" Tori's interruption turned into a full blown rant as she voiced her inner fears. Jade could feel the tanned hand shaking in her own so she got up and pulled Tori with her to the couch where she sat down and pulled the anxious teen onto her lap.

Unfortunately for Jade this just gave Tori more time to think of reasons to doubt herself and the tirade began again, surprisingly, this time it was in Spanish.

"Qué pasa si usted se cae de amor conmigo? Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para usted, o que usted se canse de mí, o se empieza a resentir para mí en el camino de los suyos y su relación hermanos?" _(What if you fall out of love with me? What if I'm not good enough for you, or you get tired of me, or you start to resent me for getting in the way of yours and your brothers relationship? )_

"Tori! Cállate, yo te voy a amar para siempre y nada nunca va a cambiar eso ... No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti ... y francamente no quiero hacerlo, porque ahora te tengo a ti nunca te voy a dejar ir. Eres mía para siempre y siempre." _(Tori! Shut up, I'm going to love you forever and nothing's ever going to change that... I can't imagine my life without you in it... and frankly I don't want to, because now I've got you I'm never letting go. You're mine forever and always.)_

"You can speak Spanish?!" Tori gaped at her girlfriend, mouth wide open in surprise.

"I had a nanny when I was younger… before Chase was born when my parents didn't have any older siblings to fall back on…" Jade explained, a sad smile playing on her mouth as she remembered her old carer.

"Oh. I'm sorry your parent's don't care, Babe. My father was fully Latino and taught me before, well before he… you know." Tori said, running her hand through Jade's long dark hair.

"I wish I could have met them, your parents I mean. I wish I could thank them for making such an amazing human being…" Jade whispered burying her head into the crook of Tori's neck and pressing a light kiss on the cool tanned skin to prove her point. Tori shivered at the touch of the raven-haired girls lips and immediately relaxed into her girlfriend. "So, basically, here's my plan. You move in here. I pay for the running of your old house so Trina is alright. We hire the best lawyer on the West Coast to represent you and we nail the disgusting, pathetic excuses of human beings who hurt you, to the door. I'd say they'd get at least 20 years for what they did…"

Tori looked uncertain for a few moments. Jade watched as the tanned face took on a multitude of different emotions extremely quickly. The Gothic girl was preparing to argue against Tori's imminent protests but the half-Latina surprised her, "Okay, Jade" came her simple reply.

Grinning at her victory Jade cupped her girlfriends face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Pulling away she smirked victoriously, "Stage One, get your stuff." Tori shook her head at Jade's antics but followed her out of the apartment and into her car nevertheless.

oooOOOooo

Arriving at the Vega residence was weird for Jade now she knew its history. All those times the gang had hung out there she'd just assumed Tori's parents were busy with work. Their belongings were even strewn about the house! It would have never occurred to her that the Vega sisters didn't have parents, and didn't want to touch the stuff their dead ones had left behind… No one could have guessed that.

Following Tori into her house a thought crossed her mind that made Jade cringe, "Tor, wasn't it really expensive for us to all hang out here using your water and electricity?" Her girlfriend spun around from where she stood about to ascend the stairs to see if her sister was home.

"Urm, yeah. But I didn't want you guys to get suspicious or anything and you always just seemed to end up here so I couldn't really say anything… It was fine, I just used the schools showers and kept the lights off, there's a streetlight right outside that shines in here anyway so…" Tori admitted, biting her lip, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Babe! You should have told us all to piss off… You shouldn't have let us do that… Plus I don't like the idea of you showering at school. I've heard Sinjin put a camera in the girls bathroom. If that little pervert has any footage of you I'm going to cut his dick off with blunt, rusty scissors." During her rant Jade had closed the gap between herself and her girlfriend, taking her hand and following her up the stairs.

Tori giggled at Jade's protectiveness and rubbed her thumb over the back of the pale hand comfortingly. "You're so cute when you're angry." She chuckled out.

"Vegaaa. Don't call me cute!" Jade whined, secretly adoring her girlfriends endearing words.

When they reached the top of the stairs Tori led them across the landing and into what Jade assumed was Trina's room. This assumption was confirmed when they came across a sleeping Trina, who was curled up on an air mattress in the centre of her room. Tori tried to wake her with a few gentle shakes but when that didn't work Jade kicked the side of the mattress with all her might throwing the older Vega off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"HEY. W-what. W-who. Tori? Jade? Tori? Tori and Jade? Where have you been little sister? Are you holding hands? Oh my God. You are… You're holding hands. What? Why? Since whe-"

"TRINA! Shut up and stop babbling." Jade shouted interrupting the confused girl, pulling Tori closer to her with their joined hands. Tori watched in amusement as her sister meekly stood up and strutted past them down the stairs to the living room, plonking herself on the couch with a sigh before patting the seat beside her in a gesture for Tori and Jade to join her.

"So, care to explain? Tori, I've been worried sick. You haven't been home in a week!" Trina reprimanded her little sister, still feeling partially responsible for her even though she was on the verge of adulthood. She knew she'd let Tori down in the past but she had never been gone for this long without some sort of explanation…

"I went to Disneyland with Jade. Look I ne-"

"YOU WENT TO DINSEYLAND WITHOUT ME!" Trina exclaimed. "You know I've always wanted to go…" A hurt look formed on her face.

"Trina… That's not the point. Like I was saying… I went to Disneyland with Jade and I told her everything." Trina's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "And there's some stuff you need to know…" Tori added nervously, not really wanting to tell her sister about her past in fear she would either stop loving her, or feel like it was her fault.

"Go on…" Trina urged, reading the hesitant look in Tori's eyes and realising the importance of what she had to say. She also noticed the way Jade had her arm protectively around the youngest Vega sister's waist, pulling her into her body as far as she could.

"Well firstly, Jade and I are a couple now…" Tori paused for Trina to make some sort of rude comment but when none came she continued regardless. "Secondly, and I don't want you to freak out or anything, but… You need to know something about what happened to me when I lived with Steve and Carole. Something I've never told you before… But you have to promise me you won't blame yourself or hate me…" At her finale remark Tori felt Jade tightened her hold around her waist.

"Tori, just tell me." Trina demanded.

"Steve and Carole were bad people Treen. They lied to everyone. Steve raped me and Carole beat me." Trina looked ready to interrupt but before she could Tori continued. "I didn't tell anyone because they threatened to kill me. They convinced me that I deserved it… I was so ashamed… I'm so sorry…" The tanned girl starter to whimper and cry so Jade pulled her fully onto her lap and wrapped both arms around her, kissing the side of her head gently, whispering comforting words in her ear.

When she had recovered Tori pulled her face out from where it was snuggled into raven-hair and turned towards her sister expectantly. "Well?"

"That's what the nightmares were about weren't they? Tori… You should have told me! I thought they were about the accident… I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU… You're my little sister and I didn't protect you…" Trina screamed, feeling helpless and worthless. She couldn't even protect her baby sister when she needed her.

Tori stood from her girlfriends lap and pulled her sister into a long embrace, both girls crying gently. Jade looked away, giving the girls some privacy and pulled out her phone to send a text to the women looking after Chase, making sure he was okay. After a few minutes of crying and whispering between the two Vega sisters, Tori returned to her seat next to Jade and Trina sat herself back down a little away from the couple, waiting for one of them to say something.

Jade cleared her throat and faced Trina. "Trina, I know we've never really got on but I'd like you to let me help you. Tori is going to be moving in with me… So if it's okay with you I'll pay for your water,

food, electricity and any other necessities. I know you have a job but now you can use that money on yourself instead of having to use it all for menial things…" Trina looked unsure so Jade continued. "Please let me help you, Trina. I swear there are no strings. I love your sister so much and I want to help her and the ones she loves…"

At Jade's declaration of love Tori kissed her pale cheek and nodded at her surprised looking sister. "Trina, Jade really means it. As cheesy as it sounds, I've found my soul mate… and I want you to let her help you. Please Trina." Trina nodded at her sister and focused her attention back to Jade.

"Thank you so much, Jade. If there's anything I can ever do to repay you for helping Tori and myself I swear I'll do it in a heartbeat… Although, I swear to God if you hurt my sister… I will kill you."

Jade noted Trina's seriousness and turned to Tori as she replied, "I'll never hurt her. Never." And she kissed her girlfriend brushing her lips over Tori's soft, plump ones and feeling her breath on her own face.

"Let's go pack my stuff then…" Tori whispered and dragged the pale girl up the stairs and into her room. "There's a suitcase in the cupboard, all of my stuff should fit into it. Do you want me to bring any of this furniture?"

Jade thought about it before replying, "Only if you want to." Tori shook her head so Jade turned and began packing.

The Goth girl pulled the case from the cupboard and laid all of Tori's shoes across the bottom; folded her skirts, dresses, jackets and shirts laying them on top of the shoes; and emptied her drawers of pants, socks, swimwear and pyjamas on the top. Surveying the room she carefully gathered up the half-Latina's few photo frames and knick-knacks gently placing them amongst the pants and socks so they wouldn't break. Finally, on top of everything else she tucked her girlfriends few purses, strapping everything down with the intended straps.

As she did this Tori filled her large school bag with the few books she owned; CDs; DVDs; school supplies; make-up; perfumes; and finally her washing kit. When they were done the two girls stood in the middle of the bare room and took in its emptiness.

"Ready?" Jade asked, anxious that Tori might think everything was moving too fast.

"I was born ready." Tori joked, grabbing the suitcase from Jade before kissing her on the cheek and dashing from the room.

"TORI! Let me carry that!" Jade shouted after her girlfriend as she grabbed the large school bag and rushed out of the room.

oooOOOooo

After they had said goodbye to Trina the young couple had packed up Jade's car and driven home. Once there Jade moved some of her clothes around to make room for Tori in her wardrobe and drawer.

Deciding she should let Tori have some time to herself to unpack and settle in Jade left the bedroom and went into the kitchen to make some lunch for them both. Checking her phone she saw a text saying Chase was okay, replying with a thumbs up emoticon she locked it and plugged it in to charge.

Twenty minutes later Jade was laying the table when she heard a gasp and a bang coming from her bedroom. Dropping what she was doing the pale girl ran in to find her girlfriend standing frozen in the centre of her room, a leather notepad at her feet. A few strides had Jade across the room facing her motionless girlfriend.

"Tori? What's wrong?" Jade said softly, taking tanned hands in her own pale ones.

"Oh God." Tori whispered, her face creasing in distress.

"What?!" Jade spoke a little louder this time, concern obvious in her tone.

"I'm late."

"What?"

"I'm late, Jade."

"Late for what? It's okay, I'll drive you wherever you need to be…" Jade started to calm down, her tone becoming less serious as she stared confusedly at her wide eyed girlfriend.

"No, Jade. I'm_ late._ Four days late to be exact…"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhh. Don't worry people, I know where this is going, it's not just a random idea! REVIEW PLEASE. Don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope I'm not getting too predictable for y'all? You all seemed to have expected the whole pregnancy route I took? THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. Seriously, if you've ever reviewed or favourited or followed or read, thank you thank you thank you. Enjoy the chapter! Soooo much more to come, you guys!**

* * *

"What? I don't understand? Your period?" A confused Jade stammered.

"No Jade, I'm late for my fucking dentist appointment. YES, my period." Tori spat and Jade flinched, not used to hearing her curse.

Jade let go of her girlfriends hands and picked up the notebook by her feet. She quickly opened it to the calendar page and traced her finger across the dates as she reached the ones for this month. Her mouth fell open when she saw that Tori had neglected to dot the dates with black marker this month... and every other month had black dots by the dates starting four days ago. "How?" She whispered, not raising her eyes from the paper.

"J-Jade-" Tori choked out.

"HOW." The Gothic girl screamed, the little black book flying across the room and slamming into the wall before dropping to the floor.

"R-Ryder D-D-Daniels." Tori sobbed almost incoherently.

"When?" Tori shook her head at Jade's question. "WHEN?" The livid girl shouted.

"A week ago… Friday, last week." Tori composed herself and explained carefully to Jade the circumstances. Technically they hadn't been in a relationship last Friday but she knew Jade would still be angry. "I'm so so so sorry, Jade. I know you probably never want to see me again. I'll just leave." Tori started towards to door but a warm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Taking her girlfriends hand again, Jade pulled her down so they were both sitting on the end of the bed. "Explain please…" She whispered.

"When I moved home at sixteen I felt worthless, I hated myself and my body, because of what Steve had done to me. I began sleeping around… It made me feel wanted and powerful. These boys were throwing themselves at my feet… It numbed the pain." Tori explained, silent tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. "I paid Ryder to sleep with me on Friday because it helped me forget everything. I didn't want our trip to be ruined by my awful memories so…" Jade remained silent as she took all of what Tori was telling her in. "I'm so sorry, Jade. Everything I've ever said to you has always been the truth and that time with Ryder was the only time I've slept with anyone but you for two months. I love you."

Slowly Jade raised her hands to cup Tori's cheeks, "I love you so much." When Tori looked confused Jade just smiled and continued, "I watched this documentary once about how abused children can become sexually promiscuous in adulthood as a coping mechanism. I love you and nothing is going to make that stop."

"A baby, Jade… A real life human being." Tori rested one hand on her flat stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Maybe… What do you want to do? Should I go and buy you a test?" The pale girl asked, staring at her girlfriend's stomach with an unreadable expression.

"Yes please."

oooOOOooo

After a tense ten minutes Jade returned with a paper bag. Inside were a pregnancy test and a strawberry lollipop.

"First the test. Then the lollipop." Jade ordered, swapping the fruit candy in her girlfriends hand with the plastic stick before hustling them both into the bathroom of their apartment.

Tori peed on the stick before placing it in the sink as Jade timed the three minutes on her phone. Seeing how anxious her girlfriend looked she wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder as they both peered down into the sink. Jade's phone let out an obnoxiously loud beeping noise when the three minutes was up and Tori squealed spinning round in her girlfriend's arms to bury her face in raven-hair.

"You check it." She mumbled from amongst the hair.

"You sure?" Jade hummed softly, rubbing Tori's back comfortingly. The half-Latina nodded so Jade slowly reached for the test, squeezing her eyes shut as she flipped it over to read the little screen. A small blue line had appeared on the white and Jade let out a sigh of relief. "Negative." She whispered.

Tori released the breath she didn't know she was holding and made a small strangled sound. "Lollipop." Is all she said before taking the sucker and wrapping her lips around it.

"Babe… I'm sorry. I know that although the idea was scary… that 'baby' meant something to you… It's okay to be upset." Jade said, dropping the test in the bin and wrapping her arms around Tori.

At this statement Tori's strangled sound turned into a sob which was muffled by her lollipop. Jade could feel her shoulder getting wet from tears as she whispered sweet nothings into her girlfriend's ear.

"We'll have a family one day, Tor. Me, you and our little look-a-likes. I promise." She said as she pulled Tori out of the bathroom and onto the couch where she wrapped a blanket around them both and grabbed the remote. "Want to watch a movie, Honey?" Jade asked rubbing the tanned girls arms and kissing the chocolate brown hair as Tori rested against her chest from her seat in-between Jade's legs.

"Can we watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Tori croakily requested and Jade started the movie from her inbuilt movie box, tenderly stroking brown locks as the upset girl drifted off to sleep in her embrace.

oooOOOooo

When it was time for Chase to be picked up Jade carefully slipped out from under the slumbering Tori and tucked the blanket around her before locking up and driving to the adventure playground where Chase was playing with Autumn and Isabella, the family they had met at the Library not long ago.

Upon entering the huge barn Jade spotted Sian and Jan sitting at a small table drinking coffee and she strolled over to them.

"Oh, hey Jade!" Sian greeted.

"Pull up a chair." Jan said gesturing to an empty chair by the table next to theirs.

"Hey guys. How's Chase? He hasn't been any trouble has he?" Jade asked, grabbing the chair and sitting down with them.

"No, of course not. He's a lovely little boy, Jade. A credit to you." Sian praised and Jade nodded, a proud smile breaking out across her face.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind but I'm kinda in a rush. I left my… urm, my girlfriend at home sleeping and I don't want her to wakeup alone." Jade hesitantly revealed, unsure as to how Sian and Jan would take her being gay, or bi, or whatever.

"Girlfriend? Jade! That's awesome… last time we talked you were single?" Sian cried out, a smile beaming on her face as Jan shook his head at his wife's over-reaction.

"That's great, Jade. I'll go find Chase and the girls so you can get back to your girl." He said, squeezing her shoulder gently before striding off to find the kids.

"So…" Sian encouraged.

"You know the girl I was telling you was the only person to know about Chase? Well, we're together now…" Jade explained and Sian clapped delighted.

"Awe! Jade, I'm so happy for you… I'd love to meet her sometime?" Sian said, pulling out her phone to find a date. "Dinner at our house… urm, tomorrow?"

"Okay, sure. What time do you want us?" Jade confirmed looking at her own little black leather diary. Tomorrow was Saturday which gave Tori and herself two more days of peace before school started back on Monday.

"Come at seven, and don't worry about a babysitter, just bring Chase with you and he can sleep in the spare room." Jade nodded and quickly penned the time in her diary before putting it in her satchel and standing up. "I better go find Jan and the kids to get Chase. I really want to get back to Tori."

"Okay, tell Jan I'll meet him and the girls back here. I can't wait for tomorrow." Sian said, standing to hug Jade before sitting back down again. Jade smiled and walked towards where she had seen Jan go.

"Chase?" She called, hoping to locate her brother quickly.

"Jadeyyyyy!" Chase exclaimed, sliding down a tube slide before running up and throwing himself in her arms.

"Hey, Baby. Have you had a fun day? Jan, Sian will meet you back at the table. Thanks for today, see you later." Jade held her brother as she relayed Sian's message to the man struggling to drag his daughters out of the ball pit. When she saw him wave and nod Jade turned and carried her brother to the car, strapping him in his booster seat and getting in the front.

"I had the best day everrrrrr. I wished that you and Tori could have come, Jadey!" Chase squealed, proceeding to spend the rest of the ride home babbling about his outing.

oooOOOooo

They pulled up outside their building and Jade turned to look at her bouncing little brother.

"Honey, I need you to do me a favour, okay?" She asked, twisting in her seat to see him fully. He nodded, a curious expression on his face. "Tori is a little bit upset today so I want you to give her the

biggest hug when she wakes up from her nap, okay? Can you do that for me?" Jade stretched forward and stroked his knee with her thumb gently.

"Okay, Jadey… Why is Tori sad?" Chase asked, his curiosity turned to thoughtfulness.

"Well, Baby. Tori thought that someone was going to give her a really really amazing gift… but then they decided it wasn't time for Tori to have the gift yet so she didn't get it." Jade explained the sensitive topic as best she could. Chase didn't reply, a thoughtful look still plastered across his little face.

The siblings made their way up to the apartment and entered it quietly not wanting to wake the (hopefully) still sleeping Tori. When Jade saw her girlfriend still curled up asleep on the couch, she shut the front door and walked over, pressing a kiss to the sleeping girl's temple. She then walked back and helped her brother remove his shoes leading him into his bedroom and shutting the door silently so they could talk.

"Jadey, Tori's still sleeping…" Chase whined, wanting to hug the tanned girl to make her feel better.

"Let's let her sleep a little longer, okay? You need to get ready for bed too, little guy." Jade said softly.

Once Chase was in his pyjama's they left his room and saw that Tori was beginning to stir from her sleep. Seeing this Chase ran over to her and crawled onto the couch next to her, worming his way under her arm. Tori's eyes fluttered open as she felt a small body snuggle into her side.

"Hey, Cutie. How was your day?" She asked softly, pulling him closer to her.

Ignoring her question, Chase looked her straight in the eye before saying, "Don't worry, Tori. You'll get the present someday." He then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and fell asleep, exhausted after his exciting day. Tori looked puzzled and look over to Jade who was stood watching them. Jade chuckled and sat down at the end of the sofa, pulling Tori's feet onto her lap.

"I told him someone was going to give you something and then decided not to… But he's right, you will get it someday." Jade said, sighing before relaxing into the soft cushions and drifting off.

oooOOOooo

The next morning Jade was woken by the sound of someone whimpering. Her eyes shot open to find Chase clutching his stomach with one hand and prodding Tori with the other.

"Tori… Tori… Wake up! I'm hungryyy." The little boy whined and the half-Latina stirred on the couch, her eyes flickering open as she sat up quickly. Before anyone could see that Jade was awake she slammed her eyes shut and slowed her breathing.

"Did you have dinner before you went to sleep yesterday, Honey?" Tori asked him as she lifted him into her arms and sat him on a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"No… I only had sand witches for lunch and nothing else… My tummy hurts, Tor Tor." Still pretending to be asleep, Jade smiled to herself at her brother's nickname for her girlfriend.

"Sand witches, ey? Hope they didn't cast any spells on you." Tori laughed at her own joke and Chase just pulled a confused face. "Do you want Lucky Charms for breakfast?" Chase nodded and Tori hurried around the kitchen getting the various necessities.

Deciding it was a good time to pretend to wake up Jade made a loud yawning sound before stretching her arms and legs out. Tori didn't hear her but Chase did so Jade motioned to him to stay quiet as she crept up behind the half-Latina, who had her head in the fridge searching for juice. She started as pale arms wrapped round her waist and lips pressed against her exposed neck before relaxing into the embrace.

"Good morning, Beautiful. How are you feeling?" Jade asked, reaching past Tori to locate the juice for her and placing it in her outstretched hand. Tori shut the fridge and spun round in her girlfriends arms.

"Morning, Babe. Much better, thanks." She softly kissed plump, red lips before moving out of the embrace to pour Chase his juice. "Your coffee is in the pot all ready for you." She said gesturing to the machine.

"Thanks, Hun." Jade said before pouring herself a mug of the black liquid and making a Latte for Tori. "What do you guys want to do today? We're going to dinner at Sian and Jan's but other than that we're free." She asked, leaning on the bar across from Chase and placing the Latte by the stool next to him as Tori gracefully plonked herself down on it.

"Sian and Jan? Oh, the people from the Library? I was thinking we could go to the zoo? I used to go there all the time when I was little…" Tori offered up, sipping her hot coffee carefully. "Then I want to do some physics tutoring with you Jade as we never got round to it last term and school starts soon."

Chase squealed at the zoo idea and Jade nodded in approval, sighing when she remembered the physics. "If I hadn't been so awful at physics we wouldn't be together right now… Maybe it's a sign I should stay bad." She wishfully stated.

"Nu-uh. I'm going to make you into a physics nerd yet, Jade West." Tori said shaking her head, a small smile on her lips, "I like to think we would have got together somehow anyway… fate and destiny and all that." She added shyly.

"Awe! Vega, that's so adorable. I agree though, you're meant to be mine." Jade said, sliding her free hand across the granite to link with Tori's.

"And mine!" Chase added, happily watching the couple as he drank his juice.

"Baby, I'm so sorry we didn't eat last night." Jade said, remembering her brothers stomach pains from this morning. She walked around the bar and kissed the top of his head. "You feeling better now Tor Tor gave you breakfast?" Jade said, using the nickname his brother had given to her girlfriend.

"It's okay, Jadey. I'm better now, thank you." He spun his stool around to hug her before getting down and running to his bedroom. "Let's go to the zoooooooooooooo!" He shouted as he went.

Both the teenagers laughed at his excitement and Tori stood placing a kiss on Jade's forehead. "You heard the boy, let's go!"

* * *

**So? What did you think? There's so much more to write for this story I feel overwhelmed, but I don't want to rush it all and ruin it :) REVIEW because you know I write faster when you do. Ideas and suggestion are welcomed. Also if you have a one-shot/prompt that you are desperate for me to do just pop it in a review or PM or Tumblr ask (link on profile.) Like I said, loads more to come! See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back again! This is the third time I've updated in the space of a month. :O Go me ;) So... y'all reviewed such lovely things I just couldn't resist your pleads for an update I guess.**

* * *

Jade followed Chase into his room to help him get ready whilst Tori went to take a shower. She dressed him in a pair of sand chinos with braces; a grey, collared shirt; and a mustard coloured knit jumper that was loosely tucked into his chinos. As she was tying his stony, leather boat shoes she heard Tori shouting her name.

"Jade! Jade! Quick!" The dark haired girl plopped her brother down on the sofa and rushed into the bathroom.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She cried as she burst in to see Tori wrapped in a towel, perched on the toilet.

"My period. It's started…" Tori stated, her tone somewhat remorseful but also tinted with pride.

"For crying out loud, Tori! I thought you were dying or something. Please don't do that to me ever again." Jade gasped out, clutching her chest over her heart. "You almost gave me a damned heart attack…"

"Oh, sorry, Babe." Tori said. "Do you have any tampons?" She inquired, still sitting on the loo staring at her flustered girlfriend.

"It's fine… Yeah, here you go." Jade walked over to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a box of tampons. "There goes my sex life." She joked as she passed them to the tanned girl and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Ha Ha. Actually… there goes my sex life, you're fine." Tori deadpanned as she finished on the toilet and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. "Get showered quickly, and then let's go!" She called back as she went.

"One second, Baby." Tori said when she passed him on her way to the bedroom, in his spot watching TV on the couch.

Once Jade had showered and both girls were dressed the small family made their way to the zoo in Jade's car. Chase was excitedly bouncing around in his booster seat whilst Jade and Tori told him about the animals.

oooOOOooo

Tori reluctantly let Jade pay for their tickets and they entered the zoo. Chase was still buzzing and the half-Latina clung to his hand tightly to make sure he didn't run off and get lost. Jade saw the motherly action and she smiled, placing her own hand in Tori's free one, inter-locking their fingers.

The small boy dragged them from enclosure to enclosure squealing at all the different animals and even getting to pet a few of the smaller ones.

"Let's ride the mono-rail that goes over the entire park?" Jade suggested and they piled into one of the small carriages.

"Tor Tor, Tor Tor?" Chase whined tugging on the tanned girl's hands from his seat next to her.

"Hmm, Baby. What's up?" Tori asked, pulling him onto her lap as the cart slowly moved along the track around the zoo.

"Do you love me as much as Jadey does?" He inquired, huge eyes staring into hers. The question attracted Jade's attention and she turned to see the pair's interaction.

"Of course, Baby! I love you so so so much, and I also love Jadey loads and loads too. You two are my everything." She stated gently taping Chase's nose with her pointer finger and kissing his forehead as he thought about what she had said.

"Love you, Vega." Jade stated and turned her focus back to the animals they were passing by. Tori just smiled and placed her hand on Jade's thigh.

"Tor Tor?" Chase whined again and Tori looked back from Jade to him. "Me and Jadey don't have a mommy or daddy. Do you?"

"No, Baby. My mommy and daddy had to leave me when I was little to go to somewhere special." Tori said, her voice hinting sadness where her face stayed normal for Chase's sake.

Noting the question her little brother had faced Tori with and the half-Latinas answer, Jade scooted closer and wrapped her arm around the tanned girls waist comfortingly.

"Chase, Honey. Tonight we're going to go to Autumn and Isabella's house but I need you to be a very good boy and go to sleep whilst Tor Tor and I have dinner with Autumn's mummy and daddy. You think you can do that for me, hmm?" Jade asked in an attempt at distracting Chase from bothering Tori about her parents. Successful in her quest Jade was suddenly the focus of her brother's attention.

The little boys face scrunched up in concentration as he thought about what Jade had said before he replied, "Okay, Jadey. Do I get teatime tonight too?"

Both the teenagers laughed and Tori rubbed his back through his jumper as Jade reassured him. "Of course, Munchkin!" Chase's face instantly un-scrunched and he went back to staring at the animals.

"Babe, shouldn't we buy like, flowers or wine or something to take?" Tori questioned, pressing her lips to a cool, porcelain-like cheek before resting her head on the Goth-ish girl's leather clad shoulder.

"Mmhmm. I guess so, I've never been to a dinner party before. Should I ring and ask Sian if she wants us to bring any dessert or anything?" Jade suggested, returning Tori's kiss to the top of the girl's silky brown hair.

Tori agreed and Jade made the phone call as the mono-rail came to an end. Sian sensed the anxiousness in the dark-haired girls tone and reassured her that they only needed to bring themselves and Chase.

As they pulled up to the mono-rail station Chase clambered out of the carriage pulling Tori after him as she was still not letting go of his hand in fear he would get lost. Jade followed and the two teenagers decided they should be getting home to do some physics (much to Jades disgust) and to get some lunch.

To exit the zoo they had to pass through the souvenir/gift shop and Chase practically lost it with excitement as he took in all the animal themed merchandise for sale.

"JADEY! TOR TOR! LOOK!" He cried jumping up and down whilst pointing towards a shelf lined with soft toy animals.

Jade chuckled and wandered towards the shelf peering at all the different species of toy animals available. "You want one, little man?" She asked, picking the boy up as Tori released her grip on him and he ran towards her.

"Pwease, Jadey!" He begged, running his hand over the fur of the closest toy.

"Hmm. I don't know. What do you think, Tori? Should we get Chase a cuddly toy?" Jade teased the little boy whose eyes widened and his head whipped round to stare at Tori pleadingly.

Seeing the huge puppy dog eyes that reminded Tori so much of Jade's the tanned girl instantly broke. "I think we definitely should. Absolutely. The biggest toy they have." She stated and Chase lit up immediately.

Jade just rolled her eyes and how easily Tori had caved and told Chase to pick one out. As he did she turned back to her girlfriend, puppy-dog eyes at the ready.

"Toriii." Jade whined and Tori looked up from where she had been inspecting souvenirs.

"Oh god. Jade, not the eyes." Tori begged as the couple made eye contact. "Fine! What do you want?" She quickly gave in and stepped closer to her girlfriend.

"You." Jade stated, pressing their lips together for a rough kiss before breaking away to look back at her brother. Tori was slightly out of breath and she shuffled away from the siblings pretending to look at something whilst she got herself under control.

"Can we get something for Autumn and Isabella?" Chase inquired and Jade nodded, proud of how selfless and thoughtful her brother was.

"You sure you want that one, Hun?" The raven-haired girl checked, taking the tiger toy from her brother and putting it on the counter as he choose an orang-utan for Autumn and a chimpanzee for Isabella.

"Yes pwease, Jadey." He said as Tori returned to the pair and protectively took his hand again.

"What are you going to name him, Cutie?" Tori inquired, gesturing to the toy tiger that the shop attendant was currently scanning.

"Well…" Chase said thoughtfully. "His Superhero name is Tiger-man… but his real name is… Oliver." He confirmed defiantly, nodding in agreement with himself. Tori and Jade shared a look before laughing at the little boy's cuteness.

Once all the toys had been bought they drove home and got some lunch before taking a small nap.

oooOOOooo

"Jade, Babe." Tori said softly, gently stroking her sleeping girlfriend's cheek. "Wake-up, Gorgeous."

"Nooooo." Jade moaned rolling onto her back and cracking her eyes open to look up at Tori.

"Yesssssss! We need to do physics." At the word 'Physics' Jade slammed her eyes shut again and rolled back over. "Come on, Sexy." Tori purred seductively rolling Jade back onto her back and straddling her.

Jade's eyebrows rose slightly as she felt Tori sit on top of her yet she still kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Sweetheart." Tori said leaning down to press her lips to Jade's plump, soft ones. "If" kiss, "you" kiss, "fail" kiss, "you" kiss, "will" kiss, "be" kiss, "kicked" kiss, "out" kiss, "of" kiss, "Hollywood" kiss, "Arts". As Tori pressed their lips together for the intended last time Jade wrapped her arms around her neck and intensified the peck into a full blown make-out session. Jade's tongue forcing its way into Tori's mouth. Sensing that they could get carried away fast, Tori pulled away and hopped off Jade.

"Nope. None of that until you've successfully passed the mock exam I've prepared." The tanned girl stated turning and sauntering out of the room leaving a gob-smacked Jade on the bed.

oooOOOooo

After an hour of physics revision Tori forced Jade to take the small test she had prepared whilst she fed Chase and dressed him in his pyjamas and his dressing gown ready to go.

She then showered and dressed in a short satin, green dress with some black net tights and black flats. She dressed the outfit down with a thick black belt and a long black cardigan. She put on a thin layer of foundation and a little mascara with some dark eye shadow before blow drying her hair and curling the bottom slightly.

When she emerged from the bedroom ready to go Jade's jaw dropped. She had long finished her exam and had been watching Spiderman with Chase whilst she gave Tori time to change before she did herself.

"God, Tori. You look amazing." She stated, getting up from the couch and approaching her girlfriend, wrapping her arms round her waist and linking her hands at the small of Tori's back. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked, titling her head and softly kissing the girl in question.

"Not sure? I am super-hot…" Tori joked and Jade rolled her eyes before releasing her girlfriend and marching to get showered and changed as well.

It wasn't long before Jade re-emerged, hair loosely curled and dark make-up lavishly applied. She was wearing a smart-ish playsuit that flared at the end of the trousers. The bottom half was black and at the waist above it was plum coloured. The sides were cut-out from just above the hip and the neck-line was extremely plunging.

"And you say you're the lucky one?" Tori scoffed when she saw her gorgeous girlfriend and Jade just shook her head in amusement.

Pulling on coats, grabbing Chase's blanket and the girls' presents they made their way to the car and then on to Sian and Jan's, stopping only on Tori's insistence to buy flowers. "Jade I need to make a good impression!" Was her bid, along with, "It's the done-thing… You can't NOT take flowers!?"

They pulled up outside the house at ten past seven and Tori rushed them all out of the car and up to the front door, not wanting to seem rude with their lateness. Jade chuckled to herself and carried her sleepy brother up the steps and onto the porch of the nice sized New-England style house.

Tori nervously shifted from foot-to-foot as she clutched the flowers and presents in her arms waiting for the door to be answered and Jade placed her hand that wasn't holding Chase into the anxious girl's clammy one.

"They're going to love you, don't worry." Jade whispered soothingly, just as the door was opened.

* * *

**REVIEW. Cliff-hanger for no apparent reason... yay? Ahahha. That was cute wasn't it? I'm dying to go to the zoo right now. So I know some of you said how sickeningly sweet this fluff can get but I really can't help myself and I don't want it to seem unrealistic if I just pack it full of drama and deaths all the time! REVIEW, DO IT. The more you review the faster I will update... not because I'm mean but just 'cause I get motivated :) REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm updating like a freaking machine lately... I can honestly say it is all down to you guys reviewing and motivating me with your lovely words! It's also partially to do with me not wanting to do my work so doing this instead... **

* * *

"Hi! Come in, come in. You must be Jade's girlfriend? Urm… Tori, right?" Sian swung the door open and beckoned them inside with fervour.

"Yep that's right, so nice to finally meet you. Jade and Chase rave about you all the time!" Tori exclaimed, passing the flowers to Sian before accepting the hug the older women was offering.

"Awe Jade… Rave about us do you?" Sian teased and Jade just rolled her eyes. "These flowers are gorgeous thank you so much!"

"Do you mind if I put Chase down quickly? He's really tired from our day at the zoo." Jade asked, swapping her brothers weight from arm to arm impatient to get him tucked in bed.

"Of course! It's the first door down the hall on your left." Sian instructed before gesturing to Tori the coat rack and entering the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

Whilst Tori took her coat off Jade went down the hall and found the guest room where Chase was going to be spending the night. The dark-haired girl carefully tucked her brother in to the double bed with his Spiderman blanket draped over him and Oliver clutched tightly to his chest.

"Night, Baby." She whispered kissing his temple before returning to the front door to hang her coat up by Tori's. Entering the kitchen she saw that Tori was already deep in conversation with Sian as she sipped a glass of white wine.

"Trying to get my girlfriend drunk are we?" Jade joked and accepted her own glass from Jan. "Chase got some toys for the girls at the zoo today." She told, picking up the white bag from where Tori had placed it by her purse.

"That's so nice of y'all!" An enthused Sian exclaimed as she observed the stuffed Chimpanzee and Orang-utan toys and her husband shook his head at her excitement.

"Sian is a little excited to get to know you Tori…" He explained, leading the small group to the dinner table and pulling out a seat for the tanned girl.

"I hope you like stuffed peppers and lamb?" Sian tentatively asked placing a steaming hot dish of lamb casserole in the centre of the table with individual plates of stuffed peppers at each place.

oooOOOooo

The evening proceeded smoothly with everyone enjoying themselves a lot. Sian asked Jade and Tori a lot of questions about themselves whilst Jan attempted to hold a steady conversation about the latest NFL games with Jade. It turned out that they were both Patriots fans and by dessert Sian and Tori were sitting in the living room with coffee, whilst Jan and Jade actively discussed their team's performance in the last game, at the dining table. When the entire game had been dissected the two J's joined their partners in the living room and Jade plonked herself down next to Tori on the couch, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close.

"I'm just going to pop to the bathroom and check on Chase." Tori stated, kissing Jade's cheek quickly before moseying out into the corridor and on to Chase's room.

The little boy had knocked his blanket off in his sleep so Tori pulled it back over him and kissed his forehead, stroking his soft hair gently.

"Love you, Little guy." She whispered before standing and making her way to the en-suite bathroom. She had to pass the mantel piece on her way and she stopped for a minute to survey the photos that were propped up along it.

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile Jan had gone to wash up whilst Sian and Jade discussed Tori.

"She's such a lovely girl, Jade. A real catch." Sian said sincerely. "And the way she talks about Chase? That girl really loves your brother."

"I know. I'm so lucky. Tori means everything to me. My only regret is not letting her in earlier… But we have each other now so it's fine." Jade gushed, her eyes filled with so much love it made Sian's heart melt.

oooOOOooo

Tori's eyes fell over pictures of Autumn and Isabella with various strangers in a bunch of random locations; a few of Sian and Jan when they were younger; and some wedding photos, finally settling on a photo of a man in a police uniform smiling widely at the camera. The man held his hat under his arm exposing his messy brown hair and moustache adorned face.

The half-Latina froze. She knew this man. She had met him before. But when? Where? Suddenly the memories flooded back to her in a tumultuous tsunami of emotion.

Her dad. Her mom. Screaming. Blood. The wouldn't wake up. Why wouldn't the wake up? Mommy. Daddy. Sirens. Shouting. That man.

Tori was startled from her nightmarish memories by a loud whimper which she soon realised had escaped from her own mouth. Wiping the tears from her face she quickly used the bathroom and returned to the living room, sitting back down in Jade's embrace.

"Everything okay, Babe?" Jade asked, noticing the oddly blank look on her girlfriend's face. A pale arm securely wrapped round her waist and she drew circles on the satin covered hip in a comforting gesture.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sure. Just tired… It's been a long day." Tori lied, smiling at a sympathetic looking Sian.

"We should probably make a move. Thanks so much for dinner." The pale-girl knew something was bothering Tori but she wasn't going to find out here so she wanted to get the home as soon as possible.

"You're welcome. It's been lovely to meet you Tori. You are both welcome here anytime." Sian said as Tori pulled her coat on. Jade emerged from the guest bedroom carrying Chase wrapped up in his blanket, still sleeping.

"Can you grab my coat, Tor?" Jade asked, accepting Sian's kiss on the cheek and exiting the house to put her brother in his booster seat.

"Dinner was lovely, we'd love to have you back to ours soon. I'll get your number from Jade to arrange something." Tori brought out her biggest fake smile and hugged both Sian and Jan before following Jade to the car.

The car ride home was silent as they didn't want to disturb the sleeping Chase however Jade sensed Tori's growing angst as the half-Latina gripped her girlfriend's thigh tightly. When they got home Jade put Chase down whilst Tori got ready for bed and ten minutes later they were lying facing each other under the sheets.

"Ja-"

"Wha-"

The girls began speaking at the same time and both laughed softly. Jade moved her left hand to rest on Tori's waist as the tanned girl shuffled closer to her.

"Tori, Beautiful. What's wrong?" Jade cooed, running her hand up and down her girlfriend's side.

"The night my p-parents… you know." Tori stuttered and Jade wrapped her arm further round her, pulling their bodies much closer together. "There was a police officer who helped me. He had a moustache and was so kind. He made me feel as though it was all going to be alright. He held me in his lap all the way to the hospital and didn't leave my side until my Aunt came…"

Jade kissed Tori's forehead in a silent gesture to show she should continue, she COULD continue.

"His name was Eddy…" Tor whispered, closing the small gap left between herself and Jade, burying her face into the Goth's dark hair at the crook of her neck.

"What does this have to do with Sian and Jan, Babe?" Jade spoke softly, prying Tori from out of her hair so she could make eye-contact.

"T-t-they have a picture of him in their guest room. A-and it brought all the memories rushing back of the accident and my p-p-parents." Tori gasped out now sobbing into Jade's shoulder.

Jade hushed her girlfriend and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head between soothing whispers as the tanned girl fell asleep, swiftly followed by an exhausted Jade.

oooOOOooo

Jade woke the next morning with the sun shining in her eyes from a slit in the curtain. Moaning she turned over and flung her arm out, expecting to find the warmth of her girlfriend beside her. When her arm connected with the soft mattress and not a soft Vega, Jade's eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position.

"Tori?" She called out, sliding off the bed and padding into the living area. "Babe?" She continued to call, peering into the bathroom and all around the open plan apartment checking for her girlfriend. Having no success she started to panic and crossed her fingers as she ran into Chase's room.

"TORI!" She shouted as she burst through the door into her little brother's room. The small boy looked up from where he was playing, startled. Seeing only her brother Jade ran back out of the room and into her own. Her eyes darted around the room finding that Tori's purse had gone and upon further investigation she found half of her clothes and her travel bag missing too.

Chase had followed her from his room and watched as the teen caused havoc in her room, throwing open drawers and cupboards and rifling through their contents.

"Fuck. Shit." Jade cursed pacing towards the window to stare down at the street in the hope that Tori would be down there.

"What's wrong, Jadey?" Chase asked, tugging on Jade's pyjama top. The stressed out girl bent down to scoop him into her arms and looked directly at him.

"Have you seen Tor Tor this morning, Chase?" She questioned. His eyes widened, although her tone was soft, the fact she had called him by his name instead of a term of endearment showed her concern.

"Nooo. What's wrong with Tor Tor?" Jade's face fell at her brothers reply and she carried him out into the living room, planting him down in front of the TV before putting on some cartoons.

"Nothing's wrong, Baby. Don't worry, okay?" She cooed at him, kissing his forehead and walking into the kitchen to grab her phone from where it was charging on the counter.

She didn't have any missed calls but she did have a few texts. Hurriedly opening her inbox she cursed again upon seeing Cat and Becks' names on the texts and not Tori's. Quickly dialling her girlfriend's number she pressed the cold glass off her pear phone to her ear and waited for it to ring.

"Hi!"

"FOR FUCKS SAK-"

"You've reached Tori Vega! I'm afraid I can't take your call at the moment but please leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you later. Thanks!"

Jade screamed at the false hope Tori's answer machine gave her and she threw her phone at the wall where it fell to the floor and the screen cracked.

"Jadey?" Chase enquired softly from the couch.

"Hmmm, Baby?" Jade replied automatically, her mind focused on the ware-a-bouts of her girlfriend.

"Are you mad at me?" The little voice said enlaced with a sad tone.

Jade spun towards him and rushed to his side. "No. No. No. Baby. No. I'm just mad 'cause I don't know where Tor Tor went… I need to find her. Do you understand?" She pulled him onto her lap and rubbed his back.

"Okay, Jadey. Is Tor Tor mad? Why did she leave us?" His big green eyes shone up at her and Jade's heart melted.

"I don't know, Baby. I don't know…" She sighed and put him back down, going to make herself a pot of coffee but finding it already made. Jade chuckled bitterly, Tori made her coffee before she ran away. Like that would solve all the problems.

"Honey, you are going to have to stay with Sally today. I'm sorry but I'll be back later with Tor Tor, okay?" Jade sent a quick text to Sally asking her to come over and saying it was an emergency. Sally's reply came within seconds saying she was on her way and Jade ran into the bedroom to get ready.

She quickly pulled on some dark blue jeans and Tori's baggy grey Hollywood Arts hoody over a bottle green, loose linen T-shirt. She ran her hairbrush through her long dark hair until it lay softly flowing down her back and wiped her face with a flannel not bothering with make-up as it took too long.

As Jade entered the living area she heard a knock on the door and so she grabbed her phone, wallet and car keys rushing to the door to open it. Sally dashed in, concern evident on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Chase hurt?" Sally questioned, looking at the confused boy on the couch.

"No. No. Chase is fine, it's just… I mean… my Girlfriend has kind of… gone missing?" Jade didn't really know how to explain to Sally why it was odd for Tori to have left and she didn't have time to piece together an explanation, so she simply kissed her brother goodbye and ran out the door, shouting that she wouldn't be too late home.

oooOOOooo

Jade sat in her car staring at her steering wheel trying to figure out where to go, or where Tori would be. Deciding to try the Vega household Jade started the car up and sped down the road. She couldn't understand why Tori would run away… She knew that Tori had been weirded out by seeing the photo of the cop, Eddy. But she'd thought that she'd made it better. She thought that Tori would trust her. She thought that SHE could trust Tori to not up and leave.

The car had barely stopped before she was out and pounding on the door of the Vega residence.

" VEGA, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN THIS MIN-" Jade's fist was stopped by the hand of a rather grumpy looking older Vega.

"Jade… I am trying to sleep." Trina spat at her sister's girlfriend, angry at being woken so early on a Sunday morning.

"Where's Tori?" Jade demanded, pushing past Trina and into the house.

"I don't know? Isn't she with you?" The older Vega sister's attention arouse at the mention of her sisters disappearance.

"FUCKKKKKKKK. FUCKING HELL." Jade screamed, unable to contain her frustration, anger, disappointment, guilt and a multitude of other emotions, any longer. "She's gone." She whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

"No, no. Jade don't cry…" Trina half-comforted/half-pleaded as she watched in discomfort as her former enemy broke down in front of her and sobbed uncontrollably. "Did you check her special place?"

Jade's head shot up at the suggestion and she was already half-way out the door before Trina could ask her to text her when she found Tori.

Driving madly to the place Tori had taken her on their first date, her only directions were from her memory as she recollected how her girlfriend had directed her to the deserted car park just outside the city.

It took her a half an hour to reach the car park where she flung her car door open and dashed up the grassy hill to the large oak tree located at the top. She slowed as she neared the top and let out a whimper of relief as she saw the shape of her girlfriend lying in the grass next to her travel bag.

Jade reached the girl in minutes and silently lay next to her.

"I feel invincible out here." The tan girl whispered just loud enough for Jade to hear. "When I look up at the sky I just feel free. Like I can do anything, like I'm flying away from the world, from my life."

There was silence for a moment as they stared up into the blue, cloudy sky, watching the swallows glide through the air.

"From me." Jade said her tone just as soft, she heard a rustling beside her and she sat up to observe the other girl. "From me… and from Chase. From everyone who loves you. YOU SCARED ME, TORI. YOU SCARED ME SO FUCKING MUCH. YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE AND NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING. YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY WITHOUT A WORD. I-I opened my heart to you, God damn it..." Jade was unleashing all the emotion she had been feeling since she woke that morning and it came out in a torrent of tears and anger.

Tori sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around the sobbing Jade. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't know… I didn't think about it like that. No one's ever minded when I've left before… I just didn't think. I'm so sorry. I had to get away from it all. God, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I love you so much. I love you." She gabbled trying to calm the inconsolable pale girl.

"I-I thought I made it better. I thought you didn't need to run if I was there for you?" Jade whimpered, her face burrowed into the crook of Tori's neck and tears ran from pale skin to tan.

"I came here to feel free, to lose myself… but when I got here all I could think about was you. How much I wished you were here with me… so we could lose ourselves together." Tori stroked the long raven-hair she loved so much with her right hand and rubbed soothing circles on Jade's back with her left.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Jade croakily whispered, her tears had subsided and had left a worn out mess.

"Never. You will never lose me. Never. Understand?" Tori stated, cupping Jade's face with both her hands and pulling her head up so their eyes were level.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Jade nodded and went to pull away but Tori's hand remained on her face and she was pulled into a searing kiss. Soft plump lips moved together as they sealed their promises. As the kiss came to a natural end Jade pulled away and smacked Tori lightly on the arm.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She commanded and intertwined their fingers, pulling Tori down the hill and to the car. "Let's got to brunch, hmmm? I haven't eaten yet today…"

"Joe's?"

"I guess it's true, great minds DO think alike." Jade joked as they buckled up and drove to Joe's diner, a small retro café a little way from her apartment complex that served huge mugs off coffee and amazing breakfasts.

"I love you, Vega."

"Love you too, Jade."

* * *

**This chapter is proof that reviewing makes me write faster. Just saying. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the much needed angst! There is still much more to come so don't fret :) REVIEW. REVIEW. If you have an idea you are dying to see in this then REVIEW or PM my with it... also I may conscript someone to write some smut for me, for this story, soon. So if you're interested REVIEW and we can chat! THANKS for reading you are all so nice and I'm proud to be in the fandom with you :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Loved reading your reviews for last weeks chapter! I'm such a speedy updater at the moment... don't get used to it. ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**

* * *

The teenage couple sat opposite each other in a small booth at the back of Joe's. Jade was currently consuming black coffee from a mug the size of a bowl and a full-English breakfast. Tori contended with an equally large mug of coffee (although hers was milky) and a burger with fries.

"What the heck kind of sauce is that, Tor?" Jade mumbled through a mouthful of eggs, gesturing towards the pink sauce Tori was dipping her chips in.

"Mayonnaise and ketchup! It's amazing, here, try it." A tanned hand swiped a chip into the sauce and hovered in front of Jade's plump lips.

"Nu-uh… Noooooo. Ew." Jade pulled her face back quickly and shook her head.

"Come on, Babe. Pleassssseeee." Tori whined, her face adorning the infamous Vega pout and puppy dog eyes.

The look was too much for Jade to handle and she instantly broke, "Urgh! Fine…. Jeez, the things I do for you, Vega." She leant forward and put her lips over the chip, around Tori's thumb and pointer fingers and slid them off seductively, taking the whole thing in her mouth.

Tori moaned slightly then blushed, spinning her head round to check that nobody had heard her. Jade laughed at her reaction and chewed on her chip with a contemplating expression.

"So? Do you like it!?" The half-Latina bounced eagerly in her seat in a way that reminded Jade of her little brother.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know…. I think it's missing something."

"What…?" Tori looked somewhat offended but Jade just smiled and dipped a chip in the sauce before feeding it to her girlfriend.

"Cherry." Jade stated, quickly leaning over the table and kissing Tori's cherry balm covered lips whilst she still held the chip in her mouth.

Tori hesitated at first but swallowed and deepened the kiss, thankful for the booth's seclusion as she felt Jade skim her tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry into her mouth. She relented and the girls' warm wet tongues met as the kiss continued for a little while longer.

"Yep, definitely better with cherry." Jade concluded, leaning back across the table to sit down.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Tori said with a shy smile.

The girls finished up with their meal and headed back to the apartment to relieve Sally of her duties. Chase was ecstatic to see Tori and the three of them spent the rest of the day getting prepared for school and lounging in front of the TV together.

oooOOOooo

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tori Vega's face was nuzzled in her girlfriend's neck and they slept in a tight embrace. Jade had been ridiculously over protective and possessive since the previous day, hugging her and holding her hand at every possible moment.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The half-Latina groaned slightly and rolled out of Jade's grip towards the edge of the bed where she slammed her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock. She lifted her head off the pillow to read the little red digits that glowed in the darkness of the room. Seeing the flashing numbers that read 07:00 she flopped her head back down onto the pillow and stretched out her arms and legs.

She slipped from the sheets and pulled on her tight, grey pyjama shorts and one of Jade's baggy t-shirts, exiting the room as quietly as she could, so as to not wake her still slumbering girlfriend.

"Morning, Baby." She greeted Chase who had been up for a while and was watching cartoons in his pyjamas. "I'll make your breakfast now."

"Tor Tor! School today!" The little boy sang as he ran over to join her in the kitchen, sitting on a stool to watch her as she got his stuff ready.

"I know, Hun. Jadey and I will drop you off then go to school… then, this afternoon we'll both be there to pick you up. Okay?" Tori explained as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of him before making some coffee for herself and Jade.

"Will you be on time? Jadey is always late." He complained through a mouthful of Lucky Charms and Tori laughed.

"TORI VEGA. YOU BETTER BE OUT THERE OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Jade's angry voice came from her bedroom and Tori and Chase were soon joined by the still half-asleep girl.

"Calm down, Babe. I'm right here…" Tori soothed her girlfriend, hugging her quickly before releasing her and pouring a huge mug of black coffee, passing it to the seething pale girl.

"Not cool, Vega. I expect you to be NEXT to me when I wake up… especially after yesterday." Jade half-whined/half-commanded as she sat next to her brother and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But someone had to get this little tiger breakfast and dress him for school!" Tori justified, gesturing to Chase as she drunk her own coffee.

Jade huffed and she leant over the breakfast bar for a quick kiss. "I'll get him ready, you go shower."

oooOOOooo

Once they were all dressed and ready they dropped Chase off at his pre-school before continuing on to Hollywood Arts. At Chase's school Tori insisted on walking him in and Jade chuckled, finding it adorable how maternal her girlfriend was when it came to the younger West.

"Tori I haven't walked him in myself for like, half a year…"

"But I need to make sure he gets in okay." The half-Latina maintained.

"Nothing's going to happen to him whilst he walks the 10 metres into the building?" Jade and Chase shared a look as Tori got out of the car defiantly and took the little boys hand walking him into the school where she passed him his lunch box and kissed his forehead before exiting.

"Happy?" Jade asked as the tanned girl got back into the car.

"Very." Was the reply and the brunette leaned over to kiss her pale cheek. "Starbucks?"

"Always." Jade said as she indicated and parked her car outside the coffee house.

There wasn't a queue as they were too late for the business people to be there and too early for the stay at home parents. They quickly obtained their preferred coffees and sat at a small round table, tucked in the corner by the window.

"Hey, Tor?" Jade murmured, her eyes wondering the street outside.

"Mmmhmmm." The half-Latina mumbled back through a mouthful of coffee.

"Are we going to tell people, you know, about us?" Piercing emerald eyes flicked from the street to join the stare of the large brown ones before her.

"I don't see why not?" Tori started but stopped as it dawned on her she didn't know how Jade was going to react. "I MEAN... if you want to." She backtracked.

"Calm it, Babe. I DO want to… I want them to know about how ridiculously madly in love we are… and how you're MINE." The pale girl confirmed, their hands joined across the table and Jade gave Tori's a light squeeze in reassurance.

"Good." The tanned girl smiled and released their hands so she could finish her coffee.

"No one can know about Chase though." Jade said as they left the store and approached her car. Just before they got in she stopped abruptly and spun meaning Tori fell into her open arms.

"Of course…" Tori's voice was high as she was slightly offend Jade would think she might tell about Chase.

"Promise?"

"Jade. You know I wouldn't. I love you both so much I would never, no scrap that, COULD never betray your trust." The offended teenager exclaimed, backing away from her girlfriend slightly before leaning back in, wrapping her arms around black clothing and whispering, "You want to know a secret?"

The pale girl could only nod and Tori continued, "When you told me that I was the only one to know about Chase… I felt so smug and special, knowing I was the only one who you had trusted with your secret. I felt so important."

"You are, and always have been important to me Tori." Jade said before tenderly kissing the swooning Vega and getting in the car ready to face the day at school.

oooOOOooo

Jade pulled into her unofficial parking spot (the only one that was ever shaded) and exited the car, waiting by the hood for Tori to join her. The pair linked hands before giving each other an encouraging look and walking across the Asphalt Café and through the wooden doors of the school.

"I'll meet you by your locker in two minutes, kay?" Jade asked, slipping her hand from Tori's and proceeding to her scissor covered locker that was across the hall from her girlfriend's. All the students who had witnessed the small exchanged alternated from staring at either girl and whispering amongst their friends.

As Tori anxiously pulled books from her own 'Make It Shine' adorned locker her best friend Andre Harris approached her.

"Toraayyyy!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her from behind and spinning her around.

"Hey, Andre! How was your holiday?" Tori said, turning to face him as soon as she had been put down.

"It was awesome sauce'em, I played for a couple of dope record labels and hung out with this crazy beautiful girl I met whilst busking at Venice Beach." Andre coolly replied. "Soooo, how are you and you-know-who?" He cheekily asked, winking at her.

A loud cough came from behind him and he jumped around, startled. "You-know-who? I'm not sure whether to make a Voldermort joke or threaten to kill you BOTH if I am not the 'who' you are referring to." Jade stood with her arms crossed and her feet planted firmly on the ground, cocking her pierced eyebrow questioningly.

"Of course you are!" Tori exclaimed, slightly offended and slightly amused.

"Jesus, Gurl. Don't scare people like that!" Andre was still clutching his heart and breathing deeply as Jade moved around him to join her girlfriend by the inspirational locker, taking Tori's bag and holding it open so the tanned girl could place her books inside.

"Whatever. Have you seen Cat?" Jade dismissed Tori's best friend is favour of finding her own.

"Nope. I mean, we met up a couple of times over the break with the gang, but I haven't seen her yet toda-"

"Seen who?!" Andre was interrupted by the bubbly red head who bounced before them all on the tips of her pink pumps.

"You, Cat." Jade deadpanned and Cat threw herself at the Gothic girl, arms wide.

Andre and Tori stood in shock as Jade wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, accepting the hug. "Hey, Cat… How was your holiday?" She questioned, breaking the embrace.

"It was soooooo much fun! My parents took me and my brother to Harry Potter World in Florida!" Cat exclaimed, pulling out a plastic bag from her pink backpack. As she did Tori turned to Jade with an amused expression.

Jade leaned in to whisper an explanation, "Cat has been my best friend since forever, we've always hugged like that, I would usually deny it but since we're dating now…" Tori nodded but Jade didn't miss the slightly jealous look that flickered in her eyes for a second so she slipped her pale hand into a tanned one.

"I got you all pres-" Cat started before noticing the interlocking hands of her two closet friends. "Why are you holding hands?"

"Urm… Cat, we have something to tell you." Tori started and Jade squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Jade and I are together, like, in a relationship." The half-Latina attempted to explain to the ever-happy girl.

Cat looked momentarily confused before a wide smile broke out across her face. "Yay! Now we can all hang out together without Jade being mean." A flash of hurt crossed Jade's face and Tori kissed her cheek to show she didn't think her girlfriend was mean.

"Sooo, have you two told Beck?" Andre questioned as Cat passed out her presents and Jade's eyes narrowed.

"Why would we?" She demanded and Tori jumped in to save her best friend.

"I think he means because you and him have history… and then remember that time he tried to kiss me?" The tanned girl explained as the bell went and the four teens made their way to Sikowitz's class for first period.

"Well... I love you and you love me, and that's all that matters." Jade stated in a hushed voice so only Tori could hear as they made their way into the room and to their seats.

The whole class stared at the new couple as Jade made her way to the seat next to Tori's instead of taking her usual one positioned near Beck's. Even after the couple had broken up (for the third time, and for good) they had remained friends and their seating arrangement had stayed the same, so for Jade West to be purposefully sitting next to Tori Vega AND for the girls' hands to be linked was a surprising sight to say the least.

As Beck walked in he glanced at Jade with a confused expression before sitting in his seat next to her usual one, now occupied by Andre. The Canadian boy was about to speak but Sikowitz burst through the open window, ninja rolled across the stage and got to his feet.

"Good morning, young human beings! I hope you all had an inspiring week off, I sure did… there was an incident involving illegally imported coconuts that was the lead to an adventure and a law defying feat I'll tell you all now." The weird man soliloquized, squatting and rubbing his bald head.

"No one cares." Jade deadpanned from her new seat and Sikowitz spun towards her.

"Jade you are a sour patch kid, aren't you? But what's this? Jade West and Tori Vega are holding hands? I knew the coconut visions weren't wrong…" He said, more to himself than the class but they all heard anyway and one boy's face in particular screwed up in confusion. "Tori! Jade! Andre! And…. Beck! To the stage…"

The four chosen teenagers left their seats and traipsed to the small stage, Tori pulling an unenthusiastic Jade after her.

"Tori and Beck you are twins. Tori you have stolen Beck's toy truck and will not give it back. Andre you will be the Grandpa who is losing his mind and Jade will be the twins Mother. GO." Sikowitz quickly handed out roles and a scenario.

"GIVE IT BACK." Beck instantly shouted at Tori and the unprepared girl cowered slightly before getting in character.

"NO. It's mine now." She fought back.

"Now, now, kiddies." Jade stepped forward, putting a hand on either twin's shoulders and squeezing both slightly.

Beck shook his head and screamed at Tori again, "GIVE IT BACK. IT'S MINE, NOT YOURS. YOU STOLE IT."

"Bananas are falling from the sky!" Andre exclaimed in an attempt to lighten the tense mood Beck had created.

"You can't have it back. Ever." A determined Tori retorted.

"I thought you were a nice twin… turns out I was wrong." Beck sneered at her and Jade watched as Tori's face fell.

"Hey now… Don't be mean to your sister." Jade desperately tried to comfort her girlfriend whilst remaining in character.

"I HATE you for stealing it." Beck shot at Tori.

The girl who so desperately lived to please everyone was crushed as she knew the double meaning behind Beck's words.

"I-I-I'm sorry. But I love it too much to give it back." She remained in character despite it all and Jade removed her hands from Beck's shoulder and placed it on Tori's other one, rubbing slightly in a massaging way.

"I still love it too. I love it way more than you ever could." The tanned boy claimed.

"Stop. Just stop it. I'm sure you used to love it, Beckett, and maybe you still do. But you had your chance to have fun with it… It belongs to Victoria now and nothing's going to change that." Jade decided it was time to step in before her girlfriend got hurt anymore. She was mad at Beck for what he'd said to Tori but she also felt responsible for the pain he was feeling and they were close enough friends for that to bother her.

"I'm so over this." Beck said as he stood from his kneeling position beside Tori and stormed out of the classroom, scooping to pick up his bag as he went.

oooOOOooo

Jade and Tori didn't have any classes together after Sikowitz's until lunch so the minute the bell went after fourth period Jade was up and out of the room before her teacher could say anything. She rushed down the hallway, out into the Asphalt café and to the table the gang always ate at. She slowed to a walk when she saw Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie already there and eating.

"Hey, Babe." She greeted as she sat down next to Tori and kissed her on the cheek.

Beck had been the only one to care about their relationship but he hadn't been seen since that morning. As they expected going to a Performing Arts school in LA meant that homosexuality was the norm and the only thing that drew attention to them was the fact Jade used to 'hate' Tori, plus they were both extremely hot and popular.

"Where's your lunch?" Jade enquired looking at her girlfriend's empty tray aside from a bottle of water.

"Not hungry." Came Tori's reply.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Jade scoffed as her suspicions were confirmed by Tori's stomach rumbling. "What do you want?"

"Jade… no." Tori whined, reluctant to let her girlfriend spend more money on her. "You've done enough."

"Shut up, Vega. I'm not letting you starve… What do you want?" Jade brushed off her complaints and impatiently demanded for Tori to choose as she stood up with her purse ready to get her own meal.

"Nothing." Tori declared as the rest of the group looked on in amusement and slight confusion.

"Fine, I'll just choose for you then." Jade stated as she sauntered off to the food truck.

The groups conversation picked up from where it had left off and Jade interrupted again as she came back a few minutes later with two burritos, two coffees and a cup of frozen yoghurt.

"For you." She said as she placed a coffee, a burrito and the yoghurt onto Tori's empty tray. She then sat down and started to eat her own lunch, sipping her coffee between bites.

Tori looked at the food for a second before turning to Jade and catching her eye. Like a window into Jade's soul, her eyes showed all of her emotions and Tori could see the immense worry in them so she started to eat her lunch.

"Thank you." Jade muttered and they linked hands beneath the table.

"Soooo. How did you guys get together?" An awkward Robbie asked nervously.

"Mind your own busin-" Jade started but was interrupted by Tori.

"We just hung out a lot over the holidays and realised how much we liked each other." The polite girl answered. "How was your break, Rob?"

"It was okay… I didn't really do much… my grandma taught me to knit though!" He said excitedly and the gang stared at him unsure as to what they should say.

"That's great, Robbie! Now you can come to the knitting class I take!" Cat chirped and Andre, Tori and Jade sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to say anything.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could all meet up out of school sometime? I really want you guys to meet Hayden." Andre said.

"Hayden?" Jade questioned.

"I met her whilst I was busking down at Venice Beach and we're kinda a thing now." The dark boy explained and the rest of the group nodded in agreement with his idea of meeting up.

"How about after the show on Friday we all go to Nozu or something?" Tori suggested.

"Holy mother of Craptown. The show." Jade suddenly exclaimed and everyone looked at her. "I was so caught up in… in everything, that I didn't rehearse my lines ONCE over the holiday. Sikowitz is going to kill me." She started to panic.

"Babe, calm down. Okay? I'll practice with you every day this week until the show. Hmmm? How about that, Beautiful?" Tori softly cooed as she leant closer to Jade and whispered in her ear, "You're going to be amazing."

Jade calmed at the feeling of Tori's breath on her ear and warm, arms wrapping round her body, pulling her close.

"Okay." She mumbled and she stood pulling Tori with her as she walked from the café, up a fire escape and onto the school's roof.

It was out-of-bounds for students but Jade had found it when she was skipping class one day and had claimed it has hers. It was a warm day in LA and Tori basked in the direct sun hitting the roof whilst Jade shifted so she was in the shade of a metal chimney as they sunk down onto a sun-lounger the raven-haired girl had purchased soon after finding the haven.

"I was thinking, maybe I could bring Chase to watch you perform?" Tori asked, deeming it safe to talk about the infant now they were on their own and no one could hear them.

"You know that would be amazing, Tor. But how could you without everyone finding out about him?" Jade sighed, leaning her head on Tori's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I could just pretend he was my cousin or something?" The tanned girl schemed as she put her arm around the other girl.

"Maybe…" Jade said and they fell into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes of quite Tori broke it when she murmured, "Do you think Beck really does hate me?"

Jade sighed again and pulled her girlfriend closer, "I'm not sure, Love. Knowing Beck he'll probably calm down and see what a complete and utter dickhead he's been before apologizing so much you wish he was still mad at you." Tori giggled adorably and Jade smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?" The tanned teen said as she leaned back so she was lying on the lounger.

"I guess we will." Jade agreed her tone distant as she was lost in thought.

* * *

**Phew. That was a long one for me! REVIEW please and thank you, kind regards. IDEAS would be appreciated, I have a few but I'd love some suggestions. REVIEW. Thanks for everything!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with life (liar I just didn't know what to write.) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was two nights before the show and the small family of three sat around their large dining table eating dinner when Chase suddenly threw a piece of paper onto the table angrily. Both Jade and Tori were startled and Jade turned to Chase questioningly whilst Tori read what was on the paper.

"Dear parent slash guardian, we are excited to invite you to your son slash daughters first parent teacher conference… blah, blah, blah… the meetings will be held this Thursday, see below for your child's time… urmmmm… Chase West is at half past six." Tori read out the letter and Jade sighed, pushing out her chair and letting Chase onto her lap.

"Why are you angry about the conference, Champ?" She enquired, stroking her hand through his dark messy hair. "Have you been naughty or something?"

"No!" The little boy cried indignantly, "I want to go… but I can't." His voice was sad and Tori felt her heart squeeze.

"Why do you think can't you go, Honey?" The tanned girl asked in a soothing voice.

"Because a mean boy called Daniel said I couldn't because only people with parents could go." Chase whimpered and Jade stood up suddenly, plonking Chase on Tori's lap and grabbing her keys from the side.

"What's this boy's name? I'm going to go over there right now and teach him a lesson…" She half-shouted angrily and Tori rolled her eyes.

"What you going to do, Babe? Beat up and six year old?" At this Jade froze and spun back towards the pair at the dining table.

"No _Vega _don't be stupid… I'm going to beat up his mom." Jade put emphasis on the word 'Vega' and Tori huffed as she picked up Chase and carried him to the sofa where Jade soon joined them.

"Sweetie, you can go to parent's evening because you have me and Jadey." Tori cooed and Chase's frown lessened slightly.

"But it's a _parent _teacher conference… you aren't my parents." Chase creased his brow again in thought.

"Good as." Jade scoffed and Tori threw her a silencing look.

"Doesn't matter 'cause this letter says, 'Dear parent slash guardian… and we're your guardians." Tori explained, tracing her pointer finger over the words so Chase could see.

Chase turned to Jade for confirmation and she opened her arms wide so that he could crawl onto her lap.

When he was settled she spoke, "Chase, I know that you've only met dad a few times and you don't know mom, but they still love you very very much… That's why they left you with me, because they knew I could look after you better than they could." Jade and Tori knew that what Jade had said was not entirely true but, seeing as Chase was only five, it was the closet to the truth they could say without scarring him for life.

"Really?" Chase questioned, his frown now completely absent and a cheeky grin growing.

"Yup." Jade confirmed, popping the 'p'.

oooOOOooo

Whilst Jade rehearsed for the play Tori and Chase watched a movie and cuddled before the tanned teen decided it was time for him to go to bed and put him down.

Yawning she entered her and Jade's bedroom to find the pale girl lying on her back, dressed only in her black, lacy underwear and an oversized t-shirt. Tori smiled and crawled onto the bed and up the girl's flawless body so she was on all fours looking down at her. Jade's eyes were closed but a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Did he go down alright?" She asked, her eyes still tightly shut.

"As always…" Tori confirmed and she leant down to place kisses all over Jade's face.

Jade's eyes opened slowly and her hands came up to rub slowly up and down Tori's sides. "Are you tired?" She asked hesitantly. The girls hadn't had sex since that incredible night four days ago. It wasn't that they hadn't wanted to, it was just the pregnancy scare and a few busy days/evenings had meant an appropriate moment had yet to arise again.

"Not really… we could… I mean… if you wanted?" Tori prattled and Jade lifted her head to kiss her on the lips, preventing her from speaking.

"There's never going to be a time when I DON'T want to, Babe." She joked, although she seriously doubted a time where she wouldn't want to have sex with Tori would come up.

Tori laughed before clashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Soft lips slid against each other and Jade's tongue forced its way into Tori's mouth where it explored her girlfriend's moist tongue and smooth teeth. Tori slipped her hands up the t-shirt Jade was wearing and round her back to undo the clasp of her bra. In a second she had it undone and Jade slipped one of the straps down her arm before pulling the whole thing out of one sleeve.

Tired of being dominated Jade flipped Tori over and pulled her vest off before removing her own shirt. The pale girl raised an eyebrow when she saw Tori was braless under her vest and the half-Latina blushed. At this Jade chuckled lightly before re-joining their lips and moving her hands across the bare tanned skin until she reached the small mounds of flesh. Taking one in each hand she palmed them slowly and Tori moaned loudly, arching her back and gripping Jade's waist tightly.

Smirking, Jade stopped her massaging and ran her hands down Tori's toned stomach flicking the button of her jeans open and slipping the material down her girlfriends smooth legs. She worked her way back up leaving kisses and bite marks on the tanned skin until she reached her centre where she was affronted by Tori's hand, that was rubbing herself in sexual frustration from Jade's slowness.

Yanking Tori's hands away Jade ripped the underwear off and threw it somewhere before parting her girlfriends soaked lips and running her tongue up the throbbing flesh. Tori moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, panting, "Jade, don't tease me."

At that Jade shoved her tongue deep inside the impatient girl and began to slowly retract it and plunge it back in as Tori moaned and swore. Sensing that the gorgeous half-Latina was close to the edge Jade started to rub her clit with her thumb and Tori's muscles clenched as she came. The pale girl cleaned her girlfriend off before moving up the bed to lie next to her.

"I wish that was my first time." Tori whispered as she recovered from her orgasm and snuggled into Jade's side.

"It was. Maybe not literally but it was your first time with someone you love… and that's what counts." Jade stated, kissing Tori's forehead. "I love you, Tori."

"Love you too." Tori whispered back as they drifted off in each other's arms.

oooOOOooo

The next afternoon Jade and Tori did their homework whilst Chase watched TV before they all headed out to his parents evening. School had been normal, the only difference between when they weren't together and now was the fact Beck avoided them like the plague. He still talked to the others but he never sat with them at lunch and in class always chose the seat farthest from them whether they were alone or together.

"Chase, Baby, come eat your dinner." Tori called from the kitchen and Chase ran to her from his seat on Jade's lap in front of the TV.

"Jade, do you want anything?" The half-Latina asked having made sure Chase was okay.

"Nah, I'm good Babe. Make something for yourself though… a hungry Vega is not a happy Vega." Jade replied, twisting her head to grin cheekily in Tori's direction.

"Hey! Watch it, West."

After everyone was fed and cleaned up they headed to Chase's school to meet his teacher. Jade had asked Tori to come with them this morning after she had overheard the tanned girl making arrangements to hang out with Andre after school, instead of coming home with her and Chase. After a little investigation on Jade's part she discovered Tori hadn't wanted to intrude or put pressure on her girlfriend into taking her. Jade had immediately dismissed these ideas saying Tori was as much of Chase's guardian as she was.

Jade parked her car and Tori unbuckled Chase from his booster seat whilst the pale girl grabbed her bag. Chase walked in the middle of the two girls, taking their hands and dragging them inside, excited for his first parent teacher conference.

"You have to sit here and wait for us to be done, okay Little Man?" Tori said as she picked Chase up and sat him on a large wooden chair outside the classroom where the meeting was taking place.

"Do not move your butt from this seat, Munchkin." Jade added, tickling the little boy's tummy and he squealed, wriggling on the chair.

"Okay, Jadey. Can we go to Joe's afterwards?" He asked, his little eyes widening with plea and a small pout growing on his lips.

"Of course we can, Honey!" Tori immediately consented at the sight of his cute face and Jade whipped round to face her.

"Vega!" Jade cried out, taking her girlfriends hand and pulling her into the classroom before she could agree to anything else, "Our kids are going to be so spoilt…" She whispered as they entered and she could hear Tori huff quietly as they sat down opposite Miss Conrad, Chase's teacher.

"Hi there! You must be Chase's mom." The young women greeted Jade and the pale girl laughed.

"No, no… Chase is my brother, but I am his legal guardian so you were half right. This is my girlfriend Tori, she is also one of Chase's guardians." Jade explained and Miss Conrad listened intently, shaking both of the girls' hands.

"I see, well, Chase is a lovely boy… So thoughtful and kind. A credit to you both." Tori smiled and linked her hand with Jade's under the desk, squeezing lightly as though she was congratulating Jade for raising Chase so well. "Chase is really good at English, his reading and writing skills exceed his age by at least five years… Urmmm, let me see, he seems to have a good grasp on all subjects really, however, he is falling behind slightly in Math?"

"I have tried to get him to do some Math at home but he hates it and doesn't understand… " Jade confirmed Miss Conrad's statement and turned to Tori, a slight look of worry on her face.

"I'm sure I can get him to do some Math, babe. Don't worry, he'll pick it up in no time… I'll teach him how my dad taught me." Tori soothed her girlfriend and turned back to Miss Conrad. "How far behind is he?"

"By this age we tend to expect our student to be able to do simple adding and subtracting, yet Chase seems to struggle with this." Miss Conrad pulled out a piece of Chase's math work and gave it to Tori. "As you can see he only got one correct in this test."

Jade's eyes widened and she snatched the paper from Tori's hands. "Why hasn't anyone told me about this before she hissed, one hand waving the paper about and one hand gripping Tori's tightly.

"Miss West, please do not worry, everyone learns at different paces… I'm sure with your girlfriend's help he'll get it soon!" The young teacher cowered back slightly from Jade and looked at Tori pleadingly.

"Jade! Stop. I'll teach him. Calm down…" Tori ran her thumb over the back of Jade's hand and the Gothic girl relaxed back into her seat.

"Moving on… Chase is showing a real talent for singing and playing instruments, he is also the best in his grade at baseball and he told me last week that he wanted to play in the little league next season." Jade grinned as Miss Conrad told them of Chase's musical abilities, having taught him to sing and play piano and guitar since he was a toddler she wasn't surprised. She was, however, shocked when she learnt of his baseball skill seeing as he'd never spoken a word about the sport to her.

"I'll be sure to find him a little league team to play in then… Is there anything else?" Jade answered, eager to get out and talk to her brother. Turning to Tori she could see the pride for Chase swimming in the half-Latina's eyes.

"If you haven't got any questions then that's it." The teacher said and Jade pushed back her chair and got up.

"It was lovely to meet you Miss Conrad." Tori beamed and Jade shook the woman's hand.

"Thank you for your time." The pale girl said towing her girlfriend out of the door as the teacher looked on bemused.

As they rounded the corner of the doorway and out into the corridor they were startled at the sight they came across. A boy, who looked around twelve years old, loomed over Chase as he sat on the chair with his fat wrist raised above his head ready to bring down upon the five year old.

"DON'T YOU DARE." Jade screamed, rushing forward and gripping the boys raised hand, shoving him backwards and away from her brother. Tori ran to Chase and picked the crying boy up, holding him tightly to her and cooing in his ear to calm his sobs. Meanwhile, Jade had pulled out her scissors and was pointing them at the boy, the sharp tip inches away from his fat face.

"Please don't hurt me." The older boy cried out and Jade shut him up with a glare.

"What the fuck were you doing to my little brother?" A small crowd had gathered now and Tori stepped forward, grabbing her girlfriend's wrist and dragging her out of the building.

"You can't threaten a child, Babe. I know he hurt Chase, or was at least going to, but you're legally an adult in a few months… That boy was not worth going to prison for." Tori tried to calm Jade and she passed Chase to her for the ride back. As Tori drove Jade held the crying youngster.

"He was gunna hurted me, Jadey…" The small boy sniffled, nestling into her neck and holding onto her tightly.

"I would never let anyone hurt you, Baby. Never." Jade soothed, rocking him gently.

"Promise."

"I promise. Cross my heart."

oooOOOooo

The next day at school Jade shoved her stuff in her locker quickly so she could meet Tori for lunch. She slammed the door shut and grabbed some food for herself and her girlfriend at the grub truck before making her way to the gang's regular table. As she neared the table she noticed that Beck's empty seat was no longer empty and that her girlfriend was deep in conversation with the Canadian boy.

Suspicious, she slammed her tray down next to Tori and titled the girl's head towards her, placing a soft 'hello' kiss on her lips.

"I got you a burger but if you want to swap it for my mango salad I don't mind." Jade went on with her business, ignoring her ex-boyfriend as she focused entirely on the half-Latina and her lunch options.

"Whichever one you don't want, Babe." Tori said, turning her attention back to the conversation she had been having with Beck.

Jade frowned, wanting Tori to focus on her and not the one who had been rude to her then blanked her for a week. Leaning forward Jade started to kiss the back of Tori's exposed neck, sucking and nipping as she went. Instantly, Tori moaned before clamping her mouth shut and blushing as she spun round to face Jade.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

Jade smirked and explained, "Trying to get your attention… it worked." Wrapping an arm around Tori's waist she pulled her close and peered round her to look at Beck. "What are you doing here? Finally realized what a complete and utter dickhead you were?" At this Tori gasped and slapped Jade's arm lightly.

"Yes, Jade. I was just apologizing to Tori when you came over… I'm sorry to both of you for how I acted." Beck's apology didn't sit right with Jade for some reason. There was something about him that was off but Tori looked so happy she didn't have the heart to ruin the moment, instead she nodded at him and looked back at her lunch, pulling Tori even closer to her.

"What's wrong, Sexy?" The tanned girl whispered in her girlfriend's ear, nuzzling and softly kissing the side of her head. Jade just shook her head and waited for Tori to finish her lunch before pulling her away and back to their spot on the roof.

"Promise me something, okay?" Jade questioned and Tori answered with a nod. "Don't go near Beck until Monday, or at least until after the show tonight… I don't trust him alone with you yet."

Tori's eyes widened at Jade's suspicions but she could see the worry and fear radiating from the pale girl so she agreed, "If that's what you want, Cariño."

"Cariño? I don't know it, is it Spanish?"

"My dad used to call my mom Cariño all the time… it means like 'Honey'." Tori explained, a slight blush on her face.

"I love it, Babe."

"And I love you!" The half-Latina said and she tapped her girlfriend's nose and kissed her softly.

* * *

**Review and stuff. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Firstly I need to apologize... SORRY! My excuses are exams and a holiday, however, I also just didn't know where to take this story that was vaguely interesting. :D But here it is now, some fluffy, dramatic Jori for you all!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed/Pm'ed me/read the whole story/followed and favourited. **

* * *

Jade West sat nervously in her dressing room as she waited for the runner to come and get her. It was the night of her first show and adrenaline was pulsing through her body.

"Jade West to stage right. Calling Jade West to stage right. One minute call."

A voice from outside her dressing room called out and she got up slowly before making her way to the wings of the stage. From her position she could see the front row of the audience, most importantly, Tori and Chase, who sat together in the centre of the front.

A flood of relief washed over her when she saw them both. Having someone come to a play just to see her was a first for Jade. Her parents had buggered off before she had started Hollywood Arts and she had never allowed Chase to come in fear of raising suspicions.

Things had changed now though. Now she had someone who actually wanted to see her perform. Someone who was proud of her for getting the lead role. Someone who loved her without obligation. Tori Vega was the love of Jade's life and she had no fear in admitting it.

The fact Chase was here still made the pale girl slightly nervous as the similarity in looks between herself and the boy was uncanny. However, the fear she used to have about someone finding out about him had decreased to the point where she kept him a secret for selfish reasons, rather than rational ones.

Where she used to be protecting herself from rumours and a reputation, and her brother from social services, she now just didn't want to share him with anyone but Tori. She didn't want her other friends to try and worm their way into her, Tori and Chase's perfect family.

"And we were both very young-" Jade heard her cue and stepped onto the stage ready to be the best Elphaba Hollywood had ever seen. From the corner of her eye she could see Tori accept Chase onto her lap as he attempted to get higher so he could see her better.

oooOOOooo

The first performance of Wicked at Hollywood Arts was finished and Jade was rounding the corner of the hallway ready to meet her amazing girlfriend and adorable little brother. She paused for a second to peer round the corner at the sound of some very familiar voices.

"Oh, hi Beck." Tori said nervously, aware that she had promised Jade to stay away from him.

"Who is this little fella then?" He asked, crouching down in front of Chase.

Uncharacteristically the small boy ducked behind Tori's legs to hide. Usually he was fine around strangers, being a West had given him a confidence one could only be born with.

"Come on, Monster. Don't be shy!" Tori encouraged, moving so the boy was stood beside her once again. "Beck, this is Chase."

"Hey, Monster." Beck tried to copy Tori's nickname and Chase's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Don't call me that." The five year old deadpanned and Jade had to stifle her laughter so as to not give herself away.

Tori also appeared to be suppressing giggles and she looked apologetically at Beck. "Baby, don't be rude. Sorry Beck."

"That's okay, I'm sure he's just shy or something." The Canadian excused, talking to Tori about Chase as though he wasn't even there.

"I'm not shy!" The small boy exclaimed, "I just don't like you…"

At this Beck's eyes widened in surprise as did Jade's and Tori's. Deciding it was time to end this little conversation Jade stepped round the corner and walked towards the small group.

"Jadeyyyy!" Chase squealed, breaking away from Tori and throwing himself at the Gothic girl. She opened her arms as he leapt into them and lifted him up.

"Hey, squirt. Did you like the show?" She asked, kissing his cheek softly as she walked them both over to where Tori and Beck were stood.

"You were soooooooo good! Tor Tor, give Jadey the stuff now…" Tori cocked her eyebrow at the little boy's demand and he added a quick, "please" before she turned to her locker behind them and pulled out a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Congratulations, Babe. The show was amaz-" Tori was cut off by Beck who, tired of silently observing, stepped between the two girls.

"Jade, how do you know this kid." He said, pointing at Chase. Jade's eyebrows rose at his bluntness and she gave Chase to Tori, pushing them behind her.

"None of your business." She shot back.

"He sure looks a lot like you."

"So?"

"I deserve to know the truth Jade."

"You don't deserve anything." Jade stated, grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her out of the building with Chase.

However, Beck persisted and trailed after them, "I know you're going to come running back to me…" He called after them, but they chose to ignore him. "Once you've gotten over this dyke phase you'll be begging for me back."

At this Jade pushed Tori and Chase into her car before spinning on her heel to glare at her ex, whipping out her scissors and shoving them against his chest. "You insult me or my girlfriend one more time and I promise you it's the last thing you'll do." She hissed, bringing her knee up in a flash and slamming it into Beck's crotch.

"Fuck! You fucking whore." He screamed from his place on the ground.

As soon as the word 'whore' left his mouth Tori was out of the car and beside Jade. Grabbing her pale girlfriend's scissors she grabbed a handful of Beck's hair and cut, throwing the locks at him.

"Go to hell you worthless shit." She muttered, turning and getting back in the car, closely followed by Jade, who drove off quickly.

oooOOOooo

The minute they got home Jade put Chase to bed as Tori got ready herself. The little boy was restless, however, and Jade had a hard time getting him down.

"Baby, you have to go to sleep now or you're going to be so tired tomorrow." She said softly, stroking his hair as he tossed around in bed.

"I CAN'T sleep, Jadey." He whined, turning to face her with wide eyes.

"And why's that? Hmmm?" She said as she leant down to kiss his forehead, checking for signs of illness and also to soothe him.

"Why was that boy mean to you and Tor Tor?" Chase blurted unexpectedly, surprising Jade.

"Well, Honey, you see… I used to be best friends with that boy, but then we stopped being best friends and became just normal friends. Understand?" The little boy nodded so Jade continued. "And then I realized that I wanted Tor Tor to be my best friend forever, even better best friends than I had been with that boy! And Tor Tor wanted to be my best friend too…"

"But then why was the boy angry and mean!?" Chase interrupted loudly and Jade gave him a semi-stern look that kept him quiet before continuing.

"That boy was jealous of Tor Tor 'cause he still wants to be my best friend even though I don't want that anymore-"

"-NO! You have to stay very best friends with Tor Tor, Jadeyyy…" Chase whined and Jade chuckled before kissing him again.

"Don't worry I will. Because I love Tor Tor soooo much, and so do you, right?"

"I love Tor Tor lot and lots… Almost as much as I love you!" He squealed and Jade laughed again.

Meanwhile, in their room, Tori had decided Jade must have been having trouble getting Chase down seeing how long she had been, so went to his room to offer her assistance.

"Hey guys… Not asleep yet I see?" She spoke softly as she entered the room and the two West siblings looked at her from their position on the bed.

"This little man doesn't seem to want to sleep tonight, do you? Huh? Huh?" Jade explained as she tickled her little brother.

Walking over from her place at the door, Tori sat next to Jade on the bed, looking down at Chase.

"Being naughty are we?" Tori teased and Chase shook his head rapidly when he saw Tori's hands coming down to tickle him as well.

"No! Tor Tor! Stopppp!" He giggled, squirming in his bed as Tori and Jade tickled him mercilessly.

"Promise you'll go to sleep and we'll stop." Jade challenged and the little boy shook his head.

"Never!"

"You sure about that?" The older West tested as they two teenagers tickled more.

"Fine, fine. Jadey I promise! Stop!" The girls finally relented and Chase sunk into his mattress exhausted.

Tori and Jade looked at each other knowingly and took turns in kissing the boy goodnight. "I love you through the sky, past the stars and to the moon and back." Jade said as she bent to kiss him.

"And I love you through the ground, past the lava and to the center of the earth and back, Jadey." Chase chanted back as his eyes drooped and muscles relaxed. "Love you round the world and back again, Tor Tor." He added, remembering the new addition to the bedtime routine he had thought up.

"Love you, Baby." Tori whispered as she took Jade's place by the bed and kissed the boy's forehead, watching as his little eyelids fluttered shut and a small sigh escaped him.

Turning back to face Jade, Tori led them both out of his room and into the living room, plonking herself down on the couch and bringing the pale girl down with her. Sighing she positioned them so Jade was leaning against the arm rest, her legs stretched out on the cushions, and Tori was leaning back against her, between the girls legs. Jade instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl resting on her and pulled her closer.

"Hmmmm, long day, huh?" Jade murmured into the girl's long brunette hair.

Tori nodded, "You can say that again."

"Long day, huh?" The pale girl repeated, smirking as her tanned counterpart playfully slapped her arm.

"Smart-arse."

"I'm your smart-arse though…" Jade retorted and Tori nodded again.

"Got that right. You're my smart-arse, know-it-all, scissor-loving, beautiful girlfriend." The half-Latina joked and Jade laughed.

"It's why you love me so much." She shot back and Tori twisted her head slightly so she could peer up at the pale girl.

"True." She said before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Breaking away she pulled at her girlfriends arm, "You need to sleep, you have another big show tomorrow…" Tori insisted as she shuffled so Jade could get out from under her.

"Aren't you coming?" The Gothic-girl said, scrunching her eyebrows together as she frowned down at Tori who was still sat on the sofa.

"I'll join you in a minute... I promise. Go on!" The tanned girl claimed, shooing her girlfriend away as she turned to switch the TV on. "I'm just going to watch some telly, then I'll come join you."

Jade narrowed her eyes at the younger Vega sister before turning and going to their room.

oooOOOooo

Two hours later Tori still hadn't joined her and Jade was starting to get impatient. Sleep was defying her without the gorgeous brunette next to her and she had spent the last hour two hours tossing and turning incessantly. Deciding she'd had enough of attempting to sleep upon Tori's request, she slid out of bed and padded out into the living room to find her girlfriend.

Entering the living area of the apartment she saw the girl in question curled up on the couch in one of Jade's extra-large hoodies, watching TV. Silently, she walked over and sat by her girlfriend's feet, eyes focusing on the flat-screen but hands stretched out to rest on the girl's legs.

After a few minutes of silence Tori finally spoke up, "I love this show."

Jade turned to her before turning back and focusing on what they were actually watching, "Full House?"

"Yep. When I was living with Steve and Carole I watched it every day… It was my escape from the nightmare that was my life." Tori explained and Jade nodded her understanding, pulling Tori onto her lap as she spoke.

"We're going to have a full house. Me, you, Chase and our kids." She whispered as she lifted Tori up in a wedding lift and carried her into their room, making sure to switch the flickering screen off before she went.

"Jade?" Tori said softly as she curled up into the pale girl's side.

"Mmhmm?"

"Sing to me?" Tori requested and Jade noticed the silent tears that were trickling down her face.

Jade softly sang the theme tune of Tori's favourite show to her as she drifted off to sleep. Pale arms wrapped around tanned shoulders as she rocked the half-Latina gently.

oooOOOooo

Beck didn't show up for school again for the rest of the week and on Friday Sikowitz informed them that he had transferred out of Hollywood Arts, to some performing arts school in Toronto where he came from. Apparently, after the incident with Tori and his hair, he was forced to shave his head to even out his hair length, a look that his fan-club of girls was not keen on. The humour in the situation was not lost on Jade and Tori, however, they did feel slightly sad and responsible for the loss of a once, great friend.

The court proceeding for Tori's case were starting to develop as Jade hired a private investigator to find Steve and Carol, plus any evidence against them. This meant she only needed to do one more thing to help Tori, ring her dad.

"Jade, I'm serious. I don't want you to have to ring him just for my sake. You hate him, for crying out loud!" Tori almost shouted as the two teens sat on the park bench, watching Chase play with the other kids.

At this, Jade turned to stare seriously at her girlfriend, "There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you Tori Vega. I AM going to ring my dad and you ARE going to accept my help because your 'sakes' are all I care about." Her tone was firm and the half-Latina opposite her could only nod, sheepishly.

"Love you." Tori mumbled, standing to push Chase on the swing.

Jade watched as the two most important people in her life played together and a loving smile broke across her face. She pulled her mobile and scrolled though her contacts until James West was up on the screen, taping on the number she held the cool glass screen to her ear and listened to it ringing.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

The pale girl sighed, moving to click the 'end call' button when she heard a deep male voice coming through her phone. Swallowing she moved the receiver back up to her ear.

"Jadelyn? Is that you?" The husky voice of her dad came down the phone.

"Daddy?" Jade whispered, so shocked and taken aback that her father had actually answered the phone and spoken her name. She hadn't heard his voice in over four years.

"Jade. H-How are you? How's Chase?" The older man's voice cracked as he realised it was indeed his daughter on the other end.

_Lately, James West had come to realise the stupidity of his ways, due to an epiphany of sorts. He had been leaving work late one evening when a young woman with dark hair and pale skin had tried to seduce him; usually he would have taken her home with him and had his way with her, however, this girl looked so much like Jade something in him had snapped and - instead of kissing the women - he broke down in her arms, cursing himself for what an idiot he had been to miss out on his children's lives. "Go home." He'd told the girl, slipping five one hundred dollar bills into her palm, "Go home and tell someone you love them…" Then he turned and walked away. He spent the night curled around a picture of Jade and Chase that his secretary had printed out for him, too scared to ring his children, assuming that Jade would reject his every attempt and reconciliation. _

After the initial shock had worn off, Jade regained her composure and her tone grew cold, "I have a case for you."

On the other end of the line, James' eyebrows shot up in the familiar West fashion, "Why? Are you in trouble? Is your brother okay?" The concern that shone through clearly in his voice confused Jade greatly and she had to take a moment before she replied.

"No, no. Chase and I are fine, more than fine actually. We're amazing. It's not about us directly, but it indirectly affects us… You should probably come to LA." Jade was one hundred per cent sure her father was going to hang up now, not bothered if it wasn't about her or Chase. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for his reply.

"I'm on the next plane. I'll be with you as soon as I can." James confirmed, booking his flight online as he spoke.

Jade gasped softly and dropped her phone in surprise before scrabbling to pick it up, "Oh, o-okay." She managed to stutter out.

"I need to go grab my stuff and get to the airport… But Jadelyn…"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm sorry. I miss you." Then the call cut off.

The raven-haired girl sat dumbstruck on the bench, staring at the blank phone in her hands. What the hell? Was she dreaming or? Jade was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Chase and Tori approaching the bench.

"Jadey? Are you okay?" Chase inquired, wiggling his way onto his sister's lap with Tori's assistance. The half-Latina stood in front of the siblings, looking down at her girlfriend with concern.

"I told you not to ask him… Now he's hurt you again… Urgh." Tori huffed. Jade could only shake her head to deny the girls statement.

Pulling her brother closer to her, she managed to croak out, "Dad's coming to LA."

At this Chase squealed and started bouncing on Jade's lap. Tori lifted him off her girlfriend and put him down, ushering him to go play on the slide, promising to be there in a second before taking his place on Jade's lap. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck she kissed her pale forehead softly.

"You okay, Honey?"

"I'm not sure… I think I'm in shock. He actually sounded like he cared… He said he missed me?" The elder West couldn't comprehend the conversation she'd just had.

Noticing that the girl wasn't going to be up to much for the rest of the day, Tori stood up, pulling Jade with her and signalling for Chase to come and take her hand, which he did. She then led them out of the park and back to their apartment.

Once home Jade sat on the couch in silence whilst Chase watched a movie. Tori, however, had other plans. Looking around their home she noted the clutter and mess. "Babe, I'm going to clean before your dad gets here." The shocked girl responded only with a nod and Tori made her a huge mug of coffee before she got started, in the hope it might help her recover.

After she had vacuumed, dusted and put everything away, the apartment was looking gorgeous and – in Tori's opinion – ready for visitors. She had grown considerably nervous throughout the day, unsure as to whether Jade had told her dad about Tori or their relationship and situation… or the case for that matter. Sighing, she plonked down on the couch between Chase and Jade, leaning on the girl and letting the small boy onto her lap.

The trio sat for the next hour or so in silence, watching The Incredibles and dozing gently. At around nine at night their peace was disturbed by a loud knocking at their front door. Turning to look at Tori, Jade leant forward and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Whatever happens, I love you and I always will. Round the world and back again, ey?" The pale girl told, wanting to reassure her girlfriend that her father could never come between them.

"I love you too. Round the world and back again." The half-Latina confirmed, returning the kiss and tightening her hold on the small, sleeping boy on her lap.

Jade stood and walked to the front door, an eerie silence filling their apartment, "Here goes nothing." She said, slowly taking the door handle and twisting it open.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who is at the door? :O**

**Hope you're all enjoying this story so far! REVIEW. I have a lot more free time now, so expect more regular updates! :) I've also written a bunch of other Jori one shots/potential multi-chapt's so I might post a few of those too! **

**Stay tuned and REVIEW. ;)**


End file.
